Teach Me
by lita rocks LbC
Summary: Teach me how to really show it and show me how to really love you baby. FEMMESLASH. Liley. Inspired by Musiq Soulchild - Teach Me.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hannah Montana.  
**

**A/N: I shouldn't be posting another story up, but I can't help it! I should be focusing on school and all that ish, but idears just pop into my head and I have to get them out. I should also be working on my other stories, but major writer's block will be used as an excuse for me =D. Anyway, read the story and leave a review after you're done! Let me know what you think. Happy Reading.**

**CHAPTER 1**

It's funny how we actually got together. Really, it is. It's been a couple of years, but the memories from that day are still fresh in my head, like it just happened yesterday. It's crazy when I think about it. I was so different back then, and then I met her. She's changed my life for the better and I am so thankful that she's in it. It's been rough, I know it has, but she's stuck by my side all this time.

It was because of a volleyball tournament that we met. The tournament is a one day event where clubs and organizations from all over southern California drive to Cal State Long Beach to have fun and compete. It starts off early in the morning and ends late in the afternoon. Teams go against each other, the best out of five sets gets to continue, while the loser packs up their things to leave and/or stay to cheer on the friends that they've made.

But it wasn't during the actual tournament that we met. No... it was during the practice our organization, Educated Men with Meaningful Messages (EM3 for short), had the week before. The practice was for the teammates to get to know each other better, fill out paperwork, and see what each of us had to offer.

I, of course, knew everyone. Everyone except her. Most of the people there were my cousins, family friends, or cousins of friends, but her... I didn't know her at all. I didn't really pay much attention to her, I honestly thought she was some girly girl there for attention. I mean, the way she ducked away when a ball came towards her and screamed kind of made me annoyed. I'm a very competitive person and I didn't want someone who ducked and covered whenever a volleyball flew towards them to ruin my shot at winning. I know, I know. It's supposed to be a friendly little tournament, but when trophies and medallions are awarded, that's all I see and want.

It was only a practice, but I played as if it were the real thing. She was on the opposing team, and somehow all of my aces always found its way to her. At first it was funny, watching her squirm, after a while I got annoyed, then I just felt sorry for her altogether. The guys on her team were getting irritated with how she didn't even try to hit a ball when it was on her side of the court, she just stood there and let it bounce on the floor. I didn't really do anything at first, I mean, I didn't know her so what could I do? I knew the guys though, so I told them to shut the fuck up and leave her alone, coaxing a grateful smile out of her. I usually don't curse much, but the pained and hurt expression she had on her face every time they said something inappropriate got to me for some reason. Right then and there though, I came up with a conclusion... I'd come to her rescue, all the time, if it got her to smile like that again towards me.

We didn't really talk until everyone voted on a water break. She was sitting on the cooler when I asked if I could get a bottle of water, of course she said yeah and got off of the cooler until I pulled two bottles of ice cold water out of there. After I said thanks I went up to my best friend, Oliver Oscar Oken, and gave him one of the bottles.

"Who's that girl sitting on the cooler?" I asked him, twisting the cap off of the bottle. We both turned our attention to the brunette with stunning blue eyes.

"Jackson's little sister." he replied, already downing half of his water.

"She's cute." I acknowledged before taking Oliver's lead and chugging down mouthfuls of water.

"She's taken." he informed.

"'y 'hoo?" my question was muffled by the rim of the bottle on my lips.

"Joannie." Upon hearing this piece of shocking information, I swallowed, gasped, and choked at the same time. As I was coughing any water out of my lungs, Oliver's hand was pounding my back unnecessarily hard. "Holy shit, are you okay Lils?" he asked hysterically, pounding even more frantically on my back as I tried to desperately gasp for air. It seemed as though every time I managed to suck in a decent breath of air, Oliver would pound it out of me. Our little action caused everyone within a twenty feet radius to stop what they were doing and stare at us.

"What the hell you Donut!" I heaved out, pushing him away on his chest, "if I have any bruises on my back tomorrow, I'm gonna kill you." I threatened. I stood up straight and laced my hands behind my head then took deep breaths of air, something I learned from my basketball coach in middle school, to help breathe easier. "I swear, you have the hands of a damn gorilla." I stated after my breathing went back to normal.

"I was just trying to help," he said sheepishly. I rolled my eyes and took a look around us, people were still watching us intently, probably hoping to see something idiotic happen again. I scowled and glared at everyone individually until the person looked away. When my eyes landed on her though, my expression softened up at the concerned, yet amused look she had on her face. I gave her a small smile before she could turn away, and turned my attention back to Oliver.

"Yeah, well next time be a little more gentle would ya?" I asked. He just nodded his head in agreement. "and you're serious? She goes out with Palumbo?" I asked after a few minutes of silence between the two of us.

"Yeah, they've been going out for a while now."

"What the... didn't Jackson just move here like... last month?" I asked incredulously. "How did Palumbo get to her before I did?!" I asked flabbergasted after Oliver nodded his head again.

"I don't know...," he trailed off for suspense, "maybe it's 'cuz you've had your tongue down Ashley's throat?" he stated more than asked.

I scoffed, "I do _not_ have my tongue down her throat, she has _hers_ down mine!"

"Yeah right. And pigs fly, while lizards go moo." he laughed and shook his head disbelievingly. "Speaking of the devil, here comes your flavor of the _time being_." he muttered from the corner of his lips, emphasizing time being. My eyes followed his gaze, and sure enough there was Ashley walking down the field of grass, sticking out like a sore thumb. Everyone else was in athletic clothing, shorts, t-shirt, and tennis shoes; she was in a black mini, really mini, skirt, that left little to the eye, a white tank top layered over a red one, and sandals. "Smokin..." I glared at him and the way he was staring down my girlfriend for the 'time being' with lust filled eyes, "Oken is outro." he finished off hastily then took off to play football with the others.

"Hey, baby." Ashley cooed, throwing her arms around my neck for a hug. My arms automatically went to her waist and pulled her body closer to mine. I breathed in deeply through my nose and was met with the scent of cucumber melon and a scent all her own, it was intoxicating. "Ew! You're sweaty." she whined trying to pull free from my grasp. I held on tighter as she tried to shove me away by my shoulders. "Baby!!" she exclaimed when I smeared my sweat covered forehead all over her face.

"You didn't seem to protest last night when we were both sweaty." I growled out in her ear, causing her to stop her movements immediately. I smirked and licked at the outside shell of her ear before nipping slightly then sucking hard.

"Well that was last night, and this is now." she protested after a moan escaped her lips.

"Fine. Whatever then." I said, pushing her away from me and walking towards the game of football. If she's going to act all innocent and too good for me right now, I'm not gonna put up with her bullshit.

"Lillian Truscott! Don't you dare walk away from me." she scolded, stomping her feet. I turned around abruptly, making her bump into me then retreat a couple of steps backwards. I scowled at her and grabbed onto her upper arm, just above the elbows roughly, and pulled her to me.

"You know not to call me that." I ground out through clenched teeth. "Call me that again and we're through." I threatened before pushing her away roughly, making her stumble, but not fall. Her little trip didn't stop her from chasing me though; she followed until we were actually in the middle of the football game.

"Please baby, I'm so sorry." she begged, hugging onto my left arm. God, she's so damn clingy! This wasn't how our relationship was supposed to work out, and she knew it. She knew what she was getting herself into when she dove right in, head first, into this dysfunctional relationship with me. I don't do real relationships, I have the main girl on one side, and plenty of others for a good time on the other. Ashley's my main girl right now, but the way she's acting is making me change my mind.

"Look Ash, just go away." I said while I tried to pull my arm free from her grasp.

"WATCH OUT, MILES!" I heard Jackson call out alarmingly. I turned my attention away from Ashley just in time to see a guy running straight towards 'Miles' attempting to catch a football still in mid-air. I yanked my arm out of Ashley's grasp and dashed all the way to her, basically tackling her to the ground, away from the guy just in the knick of time. As soon as we hit the ground, the guy caught the ball and landed sideways on the cooler, where she was sitting just a second ago.

I had my arms wrapped around her, one under her skull and the other was resting on her waist. I gently pulled my arm from under her head and propped myself up. With my other hand, I brushed a few loose strands of hair from her eyes and tucked them behind her ears. "You okay?" I asked concerned, looking straight into her blue-gray eyes. She nodded her head as an answer and was about to say something else when I was pulled off of her abruptly.

"Oh my god! Miley, are you okay?! Please tell me you're okay, I don't want to die today! Daddy'll kill me if you got hurt." Jackson rambled on, obviously more concerned about his well being more than hers, turning and twisting her this way and that to get a better look at her.

'_Miley... Miley...,_' I tested out her name in my head, '_has a nice ring to it._'

"Well damn Jackson." Oliver started, kneeling beside me to give me a hand up off the ground, "Lilly here just saved your baby sister's life, and you thank her by throwing her on the ground?" he asked disbelievingly while patting dirt off the back of my shirt. Just as Oliver finished speaking, he was bumped to the side by Ashley who worried over me also.

"Are you okay baby?" she asked, cupping my cheeks in her hands and making me look straight into her eyes. I nodded my head.

"I'm fine." I said through fish lips. "Quit babying me." I grunted out, pushing her hands off of my face. I turned my attention back to Miley and a questioning look formed on my face. She was looking at me confused, her head was tilted to the side a little and she was biting on her bottom lip. "You sure you're okay?" I asked again.

"Y-yeah... I-I'm fine." she managed to stutter out, "T-thank you."

"No problem," I assured with a smile, "if all the damsel's in distress were as pretty as you, I'd risk my life all the time." I got a smirk and a wink in before being abruptly pulled away from her.

"Fuck you Lilly." Ashley spat out before slapping me hard across my face. I didn't even flinch or show any kind of emotion. This wasn't the first time I've been slapped before.

"Go home Ashley." I got out calmly, "We'll talk later."

"The hell we will, it's over!" she exclaimed. "I'm tired of your shit. How could you even think of flirting with other girls right in front of me?!" she cried out, hand swinging towards my face again. Before she could strike, my hand caught her wrist in mid-air. My poker face finally broke, and a look of anger flashed throughout my features. Ashley stilled her motions at the look on my face, and walked with me as I stalked towards the parking lot, away from curious eyes.

"I told you we'd talk about this later! How dare you make me look like a fool in front of everyone!" I yelled at her. We were in the parking lot now, near her car, and I was angry. I didn't like being humiliated in front of everyone.

"You're a fucking asshole." she bit out, yanking her wrist free from my hold. "I don't even know why I bother with you anyways."

"I don't know, why don't you ask your best friend? Amber didn't seem to think I was an asshole or a waste of time last week." I said with a smirk, earning another smack in the face.

"God, you're such an insufferable asshole! Why do you have to be so fucking cocky, conceited, full of shit, and arrogant, but so damn sexy?!" she yelled out, frustrated. My smirk grew even more and I pulled her by the waist to me so that our bodies were pressed together.

"It's a gift babe," I answered smoothly.

"Don't call me babe, we're over remember?" she frowned. My smirk turned into a charming smile that always won over hearts. Even the coldest of cold hearts melted when my smile was aimed their way.

"Yeah, you sure about that?" I asked with one raised eyebrow. "You sure you don't want this anymore?" I leaned in until my nose was in the crook of her neck and nuzzled it, "or this?" I kissed her pulse point, "or this?" I nipped on her ear lobe, "or even this?" I pulled back until my mouth was at the corner of her lips and gave her a kiss. "No?" I asked when she didn't answer, "how about this then?" My mouth met hers in a soft kiss. I slowly moved my lips against her stilled ones until she kissed back. Smirking, I sucked her bottom lip in between mine and nibbled slightly before slipping my tongue in between her parted lips.

"I don't know... I think I might need more convincing." she responded out of breath. I smiled, a real genuine smile this time, and leaned in to give her a quick peck on the cheek.

"I'll convince you as long as you want tonight, okay? I need to get back to practice."

"Promise?" she asked hopefully.

"You know I don't do promises Ash," I scoffed.

"Oh yeah, duh me." she said, rolling her eyes, "well just call me later."

"I'll try."

"No, you will. Or else you won't be getting any of this for awhile." she took my hands and lead them down to the heated area in the center of her legs. When she tried to pull my hand away, I cupped her in the palm of my hands and pressed my middle finger against her folds through her underwear, coaxing a moan out of her

"Who are you trying to kid, Ashley?" I growled out. I moved my middle finger to her clit and ground harder against it, making her stumble backwards to lean against the car door. "You know good and well that I can get this," I scratched her with my fingernail, "anytime I want." With a cocky smirk, I pulled my hand away and brought my middle finger to her lips. She willingly took my finger into her mouth and sucked on it as if it were a lollipop. When she was done, she pulled my finger out with a wet pop and proceeded to kiss me, letting me have a taste of her too.

"Call me." she growled out before getting into her car. I stood there with a smirk on my face until she pulled out of the parking lot and down the street.

--

"How do you do it?" Oliver asked when I walked back to the volleyball courts.

I look at him confused, "do what?"

"Be one of the biggest pricks in all of Malibu, but still keep the girl." It seemed as though everyone's eyes were on me again, waiting for my answer. I stopped and really thought about my answer, cuz honestly, I don't even know how I do it.

"Hey, like I said to Ashley... it's a gift." I answered with a shrug of my shoulders. "They just can't get enough of me."

"They're crazy!" he exclaimed with the shake of his head, swaying his shaggy brown hair side to side. "Honestly though, I think you're gonna meet that one girl who's gonna change your life." he stated seriously, looking across the volleyball court. Following his gaze, I locked eyes with this Miley girl sitting on the cooler. Jackson was still checking up on her, moving her arms up and down, checking her legs, her head, her everything. I smiled at the sight of a paranoid Jackson, which caused her to smile too.

"Yeah, you're probably right... but I doubt that's anytime soon." I broke eye contact with her as a girl wearing black spandex shorts and a tank top jogged right passed her and stopped under a big tree with shade. "Oh, new meat." I got out. I licked my lips then proceeded to walk towards the area Miley was sitting at. As I got closer to her, she gave me a shy smile that turned into a confused one when I walked passed her to the girl stretching her hamstrings at a nearby tree.

"Lil! LILY! Oh never mind." I barely registered the fact Oliver was trying to get my attention. Ten minutes later, after a few subtle hints of flirting and compliments thrown in for good measure, I got the girls phone number followed by a lingering kiss on the cheek. With a goofy smile, I made my way back to Oliver. If I was paying any attention, rather than smiling cockily, I would have noticed the rather crushed look on Miley's face as I passed her by. "Another phone number? What's that? The tenth one this week?" he asked incredulously.

"Nah, the eleventh, but who's counting?" I said with the wave of my hand.

"Man, Ashley's gonna have a field day when she finds out about another phone number." Oliver tutted.

"What's she gonna do? Keep me from having sex... _with her_?" I asked indignantly, "c'mon Ollie, you should know me better than that. If she ain't putting out then chances are there's another chick who will, all I have to do is smile at her, and the rest is history." I smirked, patting him on the back.

"Not all girls are like that." he simply stated, nodding his head to the right of us. I turned my attention to where he nodded and was met with a stunned faced Miley. I tried giving her one of my charming smiles, but she just shook her head, scoffed, and walked away. "Especially her."

"Yeah right. I'll get her one way or the other." I stated confidently, crossing my arms over my chest, and watched her like a hawk. I took in the way her hips swayed side to side when she walked, how her hair shined brightly in the sun, and how her skin seemed to radiate a certain glow.

"You sure about that?" he asked with raised eyebrows, an amused expression on his face.

"Positive."

"How about a bet then?" he offered.

"Sorry Ollie, you know I don't do bets." I rejected.

"God, you certainly don't do a lot of things that require commitment." he chastised.

"Cuz commitment's aren't my thing." I stated, turning my attention back to Oliver.

"Yeah, obviously." he agreed.

"C'mon, lets practice some more before the sun goes down." I clapped and called out to everyone, "I have a party to get too that's crawling with hot chicks with my names their asses!"

"WHOO! Party!!" a guy from a distance yelled out. I smiled and shook my head.

"Sorry guys! Cute people only." I looked around until I spotted Miley sitting on the cooler again, "and you... are definitely invited." I licked my lips and winked at her before she scoffed and turned away from me.

It was from that day on that she became one of the few things I had ever commit to. I saw her as a challenge on that day, and made a promise to myself that I was going to get her one way or the other.

**A/N: So... what'd you think so far? I've already gotten the next two chapters typed up, but I'd like to know what everyone thinks, that way I could change stuff before posting it up xD. Uhh, if you like it... review! Give me some motivation! Also, if you'd like to get me to update _Lie About Us_ faster, you should tell me in your review! haha. Anyway, thanks for reading =)**

**A/N#2: Oh yeah, I've got a Twitter, too. Follow me if you'd like =) twitter. com/oohweeshawdee**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. If I did, Miley and Lilly would be together having hot, steamy, intimate snuggling sessions! Ya nasty xP**

**A/N: Holy cow... thanks for each and everyone of your reviews! I am totally overwhelmed and flabbergasted. Haha, flabbergasted is such a funny word, I didn't even know it was a real word until my friend searched it on her iPhone. Haha. Anyway, thanks for all those reviews! Keep 'em coming! Happy Reading.**

**CHAPTER 2**

It's that same day, just the sun is down, and I'm at the party now. You know, the one where it's crawling with hot chicks with my name on their asses. Turns out to be pretty true. As soon as I walk through the door of the overcrowded house, people are screaming and yelling their greetings at me. Guys are throwing their arms over my shoulders, handing me shots of unknown liquor, and girls are staring at me with lust in their eyes. Yeah, this is going to be some party.

The first thing I usually do at a party is check out the girls. If I find me a cute one, I keep my eyes on her all throughout the party, and make it obvious I want her. Even when I'm basically having sex on the make shift dance floor in the living room with another girl, I keep my focus on her until we lock eyes and I know I've got her wanting a piece of me. I nod my head to the side, wink at her, then proceed to get off the dance floor and walk to an isolated part of the party, usually an empty room or the back yard. It always works, all the time... for me anyways. Oliver has tried once or twice, but somehow his message was retrieved by the wrong girl. You know the girl... the not so cute one when you're sober, but after the fourth or fifth shot she starts looking like Jessica Alba. Yeah... that's why I always do this when I'm sober.

I drink _after_ I get the girl.

This party though, there wasn't much. Every girl I saw was "been there, done that" or "hell naw, not in a million years." I was getting restless, I've been at this party for five minutes already, and I haven't laid eyes on one potential girl yet.

Shaking my head, I just decided to dance. I loved dancing. Well more like... fuck dancing. I'm sorry! I can't help it, I'm a horn dog. I love being behind the girl, pulling her ass impossibly closer to my pelvic region, and grinding with her. Hell, I love it when we're face to face too. The heat of her center grinding against my thigh as she rolls her hips sensually, it gets me every time! Man, I'm getting even hornier just thinking about it. That's it, I really need a dance partner now.

Looking through the crowded dance floor, jam packed with horny teenagers sweating up a pool, I noticed a curly haired brunette. She was wearing ridiculously short white short shorts that showed off her long, lean, tanned legs that ran for days, and a black tank top that hugged her curves nicely. She was dancing alone, and her back was to me, but for some reason... something drew me to her. Maybe it was the way her hips swayed to the beat of the music with her arms raised above her head, or the way her tank top rode up every time she dropped it like it's hot, but something in the pit of my stomach was pulling me towards her.

I could never resist a good dance partner, and just watching her do the damn thang on the dance floor I know she's a good dancer. Plus you know what they say about people who can dance.. they're good in the sheets. If I'm lucky enough, I'll have her in a bed with me by the time the party's over.

Notice I said _a_ bed and not my bed. If this girl's a potential one night stand, I don't want her at my house. They're usually clingy and want more sex. I can't have that, especially when I know Ashley's going to show up at my house tomorrow morning for not calling her tonight. I don't need her going on a tirade after catching me with a naked girl in my bed... again.

Yeah, seriously... that girls a trip. If it was any other girl, they would've just left me after the first, maybe second, time they've caught me in bed with a naked girl. But her, that Ashley, she never gives up. I really think she thinks she'll be the one who'll help me change and 'find my way'... yeah. no. I've been this way since I could remember, and _no one's_ going to change that.

But anyway. This girl. This super sexy-like dancing girl, has got my full attention now. I walked up behind her and fell right into her rhythm. I stayed a safe distance away from her at first, letting her know I was right behind her and wouldn't touch her unless she backed up into me first... which she did after a few seconds. My hands automatically went to her hips, my thumbs slipping into the belt loops on the side of her shorts with practiced ease. I pulled her ass close to me, and met the rolling of her hips with my own. We fell in perfect sync with each other. When she dipped down, I dipped down. When she rolled her upper body to the left, I rolled mine to the right and we ground against each other slowly. If the beat picked up, she'd fasten her rhythm. If the beat slowed down, she'd slow down and press herself against me even harder, taking one of my hands in hers and raised them above our head, making me press myself even more against her.

Man, I was in heaven for all of five minutes. This girl knew how to work what she got! I always appreciated a girl with a nice body, but man... if they knew how to dance I appreciated them even more.

The feeling in heaven thing disappeared quickly when we were finally face to face. I stopped my movements in a heart beat and slipped my thumbs out of the belt loop at the look on_ her_ face. Holy shit... it was her I was dancing with. MILEY.

I was going to say something, when I was roughly pulled away by the collar of my shirt. What the fuck. I did not like being yanked around like a damn dog. I was heated. I turned around to meet an angry looking Joannie.

"What the hell, Palumbo?!" I exclaimed, rubbing at my throat.

"Can it, Truscott." she seethed, "What the hell were you doing with my girl?" she growled out, walking around me to stand in front of her protectively.

"We were just dancing!" I said, "I didn't even know it was your girl until after she turned around." I explained, sizing up to her.

"Whatever, just stay the hell away from my girlfriend." she threatened before Miley took Joannie's hand in hers and forced Joannie to look at her. Joannie's look softened the moment she laid eyes on Miley and I was shocked. In more ways than one.

Joannie's pretty much like me. All around. Typical tomboy with an aggressive personality, sport skills that matched the king of jocks, and the reputation of a player. We've always clashed, never got along, and always traded snide remarks in the presence of one another. We're just really competitive, especially when it came to girls.

"Aww, looks like our little Joannie's all growed up now." I cooed. Sure, on the outside I was calm and collected, but on the inside... it felt like something was pulling on my heartstrings; something I've never felt before. The feeling intensified when Miley knocked foreheads with Joannie and they stared into each other's eyes. "Man, you girls are so cute... it's disgusting." I mocked gag, pulling a random girl by her waist to my side. "Aren't they just the cutest?" I asked the girl, who threw her arms over my shoulders and leaned her head on mine.

"Sure are." she agreed. I smirked at the both of them and turned my attention to the girl who really seemed to dislike my arms around her waist, cuz she took them and placed them on her ass instead. "You're really cute too." she moaned into my ear when I gave her ass a playful squeeze. I finally got a good look at the girl as I pulled back. She was cute, and I have definitely never done her yet. Ahh, yes... I have found my 'hit it and quit it' for the night!

"You two have a wonderful night!" I called out to the two of them, getting both of their attentions, "I think me and my new friend here are gonna get," I cleared my throat, "better acquainted with each other now." I smirked at Joannie and winked at Miley before turning away and walking off of the dance floor with my 'new friend', hand still gripping on her left ass cheek.

I led her out of the back door, towards the end of the backyard, and under a small gazebo where a hammock was tied up. I sat her down on the hammock and stood in between her legs with my hands cupping each side of her throat. I stared straight into this strangers eyes and licked my lips, man she was so cute. She had black hair, light brown eyes, a cute little button nose, and itty-bitty freckles were sprinkled on her cheek bones and ran across the bridge of her nose. "You're kinda cute too." I whispered, lips brushing against hers.

"Only kinda?" she asked teasingly, licking her lips and mine at the same time.

"Nope... when I said kinda, I meant really." I said before crashing my lips against hers. The taste of a fruity alcoholic beverage was strong on her tongue. So strong, I was getting buzzed just by kissing her. Or maybe it's the fact that we've been locking lips for several minutes now and air's becoming a necessity. Yeah, I think I'll go with the second choice.

When I tried to pull away from the kiss, she leaned in even more, and eventually swung off of the hammock causing her to fall on top of me. A large breath of air escaped my lungs, but was blown into her mouth because our lips never left one another. She took my wrists in hands, and held them above my head then crawled on top of me until she was straddling my hips. She's aggressive, and I loved it. "Mhmm, you're a really great kisser." she gasped out when the tip of my tongue flicked the roof of her mouth.

"You're not bad yourself," I got out breathlessly, removing my lips from hers to try and assault her neck instead. She pulled herself up, away from my lips, and smirked down at me, shaking her head just the slightest bit. I grunted out in protest. If she wasn't pinning my hands above my head, I would've had her blouse, skirt, bra, and underwear off in the blink of an eye. "Don't tease." I groaned out, bucking my center up against hers. When she still had that smirk on her face, I got annoyed and easily rolled us around until she was the one on her back and I was kneeling in between her legs. She gasped in surprise with wide eyes, and loosened her grip on my wrist. I took that moment to pull my hands away from her grasp and grabbed onto a fistful of her hair. "I told you not to tease." I growled out and practically pulled her head up until her lips were on mine.

I moved my right hand down to the end of her buttoned down blouse, and slipped it inside. Then I traveled up until I was cupping one of her breasts through her bra. I pinched it roughly through the offending barrier, which earned a loud moan in return, and made me want her even more. Forcefully, I yanked my arm back and popped all of the buttons off of her blouse. Hungrily, I pulled her up with me, and slid her blouse off of her upper body to reveal a sexy white bra. I didn't even bother with the clasp in the back, I just yanked her bra up and over her head to reveal beautiful perky tits.

Smirking, I locked eyes with the girl for a few seconds before leaning in and taking a nipple into my mouth. "Mmhmm..." the girl moaned out as my skilled tongue flicked her nipple. After teasing one side for a couple of minutes, my lips kissed across her chest, and sucked onto her another nipple, earning another moan of pleasure. My free hand traveled down south, where the skirt ended, then slipped inside and was met with slick folds. No underwear. AH! Either this girl knew she was getting some tonight, or she just didn't own any underwear. I didn't even care, all I cared about was how wet she already was. Dripping wet. With sex. Sexy.

I teasingly traced her folds, up and down, with the tip of my index finger. She was shivering under my touch, and I loved it. After a few moments, I felt her grab a fistful of hair at the back of my head, and pulled me up until we were face to face. "Tell me what you want." I growled out.

"I want you to fuck me and make me come like I've never came before." she groaned as I started teasing her clit.

"Oh yeah?" I asked in a raspy voice, pushing down harder with my finger, "you wanna see stars?" I asked with a smirk.

"FUCK ME ALREADY!" she exclaimed. I didn't have to be asked, or rather told, twice. My mouth smashed against hers, swallowing moans and screams, as I slipped both my index and middle finger deep inside of her. "Ooh yeah... fuck me... harder." Her mouth broke away from my lips, and I buried my face into the crook of her neck. I complied and slammed my fingers inside of her harder. "Faster." I sped up my penetration and kept slamming into her deeper with each push of my fingers. I started sucking on her pulse point, nipping roughly and sucking viciously. I was branding her. I branded every girl I fucked.

"You like that don't you?" I asked huskily, crossing my middle finger over my index finger. Her answer was to run her fingernails up the back of my shirt, roughly, and pull me down for a kiss by the back of my neck. After a few minutes, I felt her walls tighten up against my fingers and a second later she was screaming out in pleasure as an orgasm took over. I slowed down my penetrations and sat back to stare at her while she rode out her high. Man, I love making people come.

I pulled my fingers out of her and marveled at how my hand was glistening from the light of the moon. My hand was coated with her juices. I sucked and licked every trace of her juices off of my hand, and wanted more. She tasted so good. "That was amazing." she choked out.

I leaned back into her, supporting my upper body with both hands on either side of her head, and leaned down for a kiss. It took her a few seconds to snap back to reality, and kiss me back, but when she did she moaned out her approval. "We're far from over." Smirking, I pulled back from her and started kissing my journey southwards. I kissed along her cheeks, down her jaw, to her throat, and stopped momentarily to resume my work on marking her. After I was satisfied with her mark, I continued traveling down. Kissing down the valley of her breasts, sucking on both nipples for a while, down her toned stomach and dipped my tongue into her bellybutton. When I got far enough, I pushed her skirt up and bunched it around her stomach. I sat back slightly and stared at her most sacred area, cleanly shaved and glistening with her sex. I licked my lips and threw one of her legs over my shoulders while holding the other leg outwards. I licked my lips again and moved in until my face was right there. I inhaled a deep breath and practically drooled. She smelled as good as she tasted.

I stuck my tongue out and quickly flicked at her folds. She instantly bucked her hips up. Slowly, I licked my way up her folds, and flicked the tip of my tongue as it met her clit. I did this a couple of times until she got restless and pushed my face more into her center. Laughing against her cunt, I quickly got the memo and shoved my tongue as deep as it would go inside of her. She squirmed in delight and cried out in pleasure, bucking her hips in time with every push of my tongue. "Oh g-god. Ooooh goooood!" she screamed out as another orgasm hit her. Her juices squirted all over my face, down my chin, on my cheeks, hell even in my eyes. "oh my fucking god." she gasped out in between pants of air. "You... are a sex god." she said, pulling me up the length of her body by my hair, just to crash her lips against mine. Suddenly, out of no where, she rolled us over until I was on bottom and she was straddling my waist again. "My turn." she smiled mischievously before starting another assault on my lips.

All thoughts of whatever happened earlier that day and night flew out the window. The only thought on my mind was how good her hands felt cupping my breasts, and how wonderful her tongue felt massaging mine.

**A/N: Don't you just _LOVE_ Lilly in this story?! Man, she is the Shane McCutcheon, from The L Word if you didn't know, of this twisted made up fantasy in my head xD... Anyway, review and tell me what you think!**

**p.s: Don't get too use to getting updates this quick! lol. The next chapter may be awhile. School sucks, but I don't want to take a course all over again. I'm already in deep poo poo cuz I might be on Academic Probation next semester -__-. This is going out to ALL of my stories, I won't be updating until school is OVER. So just hang tight, and once school is over... I'll be updating more quickly, probably. Hopefully. lol  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing you recognize.**

**A/N: I wanted to get this out yesterday, but I was caught up with the Lakers game... and then I fell asleep sometime during third period... oops. Anyway, as promised, here's the third installment of this story. School is over! I was gonna run out of my math class after the final and yell "YES! I'M FREE!" but that would be inconsiderate towards the other students who were still taking the test, and I walked out with this cute girl. Lol =). anyway.. uhhh .. HAPPY READING.**

**CHAPTER 3**

I'm awake, and I've been awake for a couple of hours now. I've seen a lot of sunsets in my life, but I've never actually seen the sun rise before, and the view from the gazebo is beautiful. The sun's rising at a slow pace, breaking through the horizon and casting beautiful orange, red, and purple colors throughout the sky. I hold my breath and let out a sigh as the nameless girl in my arms shuffle a bit and settle down again. This beautiful scenery would be even better if the person I loved was with me, but she's not. She's gone, and I'm alone. Heaving out a heavy sigh, I untangle myself from the girls body and skillfully get out of the hammock without too much movement. I don't want to have her wake up asking me questions I've answered plenty of times already.

I'm dressed and ready to slip my jacket on when the nearly naked girl starts shivering in her sleep. She still has her skirt on, but it's riding up her thigh, and her whole upper body is exposed to the world. I can't leave her like this, I actually do have a heart despite popular belief. I take my jacket, open it wide, and slowly pull it on top of her. I stand there for a minute or two and watch as her shivering slows down to a stop while she snuggles more into my jacket. The one Ashley bought me a couple of weeks ago for no reason. Man, she's going to be pissed off. Oh well, she's gotten me a lot of shit, and if I never see this girl again then Ashley will never know where it's disappeared to. Making up my mind, I decide to take off before the girl wakes up.

When I get home, I don't even worry about being quiet. My parents are divorced, so it's just me and my mother living in this big old house. My father's an accountant at a big law firm, and he was making bank while my parents were still together. When the divorce was settled, my mom got _millions_ of dollars, this big ass house, child support until I'm eighteen, and a few cars... which would explain me driving around in an Audi A4. Nice. My mom's room is upstairs, in the furthest corner away from my room which is downstairs near the kitchen. I love my room; it's location lets me come and go as I please without ever seeing her, and I don't have to go very far when my bottomless pit of a stomach starts protesting.

Of course, it's not _just_ me and my mom. Sometimes my mom has her friends over... guy friends, that is. Sometimes they stay for a week or two, the longest stay from anyone has been about a month or so. I have people over too. Sometimes when Oliver is bored, he'll come over and stay for the weekend, in the guest bedroom down the hall from my room. I like having him around during those weekends, it's the only time I'll ever stay home instead of going out to parties. It's nice to just sit around and not have to worry about anyone or anything except having a good friend around. Sometimes Ashley stays over, and even though I don't really want her too... it's kind of nice just cuddling with someone in bed.

The first thing I do when I enter my house is go in the kitchen and look for something to eat. I didn't really get to eat at the party, I was a little preoccupied, if you know what I mean. Wink wink. I pretty much wore myself out. Nudge nudge. With the dancing with Miley and the good fuck afterwards then falling asleep, I didn't eat anything. I gather everything I need for a good breakfast and placed all the ingredients on the counter near the stove.

Just as I finished cooking the scrambled eggs, I can hear the door opening and closing, informing that Ashley is here. Yeah, I gave her keys to my house, which is rather stupid of me. That's how she caught me snuggling in bed with other girls those four or five times. Naked girls, that is.

"Lilly Truscott!" she called out loudly, stalking to the kitchen. I froze, the handle of the skillet in one hand while the other was holding onto a spatula, just as I was about to put the eggs onto two plates. Yeah, I actually made enough for Ashley since I knew she was going to be here early in the damn morning. It's not like this hasn't happened before. "What are you doing?" she asked shocked.

"Making us breakfast?" I asked back, "what does it look like I'm doing?" I rolled my eyes and transferred the spatula and empty skillet to the sink. Ashley will clean it later, she has this thing where the sink should always be clean and free from dirty dishes. Anal, no? Haha, anal.

"Wh-what? Why?" she asked suspiciously. I just shrugged my shoulders and turned towards the toaster as four pieces of waffles were thoroughly heated up. "You did something didn't you?" she accused. I just rolled my eyes and pulled the waffles out of the toaster, three for me and one for her. "What did you do Lilly?" she demanded, bravely grasping the elbow that was holding a plate of eggs and waffles.

"God, will you please shut the hell up?!" I said harshly, pulling my elbow away from her grasp. "I'm just making us some damn breakfast! If you can't believe that then leave the key on the damn counter and just leave." I bit out viciously. I swear, this girl tries too damn hard to play house with me!

I don't play house. Not anymore, not with anyone. I only played house with one girl, but now she's gone and I'm all alone. A perfectly great relationship went down the drain because we didn't meet eye to eye on how my father raised me, before he decided to just up and leave me behind with my mother. He's the one who taught me how to be this way, it's all his fault. You are what you learn when you grow up, and how I act is how I've been taught. No one besides her has led me away from what I was taught, into something special and realistic.

"Baby... I-," cut her off.

"Sit down and eat," I emphasized by slamming her plate, filled with scrambled eggs and a waffle, on the table right next to my full plate, "or get the hell out of here." I finished off, pulling a chair out for myself then taking a seat. I chose to ignore her and started pouring a heavy amount of syrup onto my waffles. I knew I was going to be on a sugar rush, but I didn't care... I needed all of the energy I could get, and my day just started! Just as I was cutting off a slice of the waffle, I saw the chair beside me pull back and was occupied by my heavily shaking girlfriend. Just as I was about fill my mouth with the waffles, a sudden rush of guilt ran through my veins. Fuck! I hated this shit. I'm not supposed to be feeling anything like guilt. I gently dropped the fork and knife I was holding in my hands and turned towards Ashley, who was shoveling her food around. "Look," I started, making her jump, "just drop it okay? I just wanna eat my breakfast, take a nice long shower, and maybe... if you're lucky, cuddle up with you." she just nodded her head and started eating her breakfast.

"Thanks for breakfast," she said quietly after a few silent moments besides forks and knives clanking on the plates. I just nodded my head in acknowledgement, and continued eating my food. As the bottom of my plate comes into view, I realize that I'm still hungry and mentally slap my head for not cooking bacon and sausages also. I frown after shoveling the last bits of eggs and waffles into my mouth. "Still hungry?" I could hear the smirk playing off of her lips. I pout and nod my head sullenly. "Want me to cook some more?" she offers.

When I don't answer she stands up, pushing the chair back as she does so, and reaches to my side of the table to pick my empty plate up. Since I'm facing the sink, I just sit there and watch as she washes our plates. No one would really expect to see Ashley standing at a sink washing her own dish, especially since she's well off financially and has her own maid, but she does it all the time when she's at my house. I don't know if she's doing this to impress me, or if she's just a general neat freak, but I kind of like it.

As she's about to walk by to get to the fridge I grab her arm, which catches her off guard, and pull her into my lap. She looks at me with confusion etched all over her face, then gulps comically when I smirk at her hungrily. Before she can ask what's going on, I lean in and kiss her fully on the lips. It takes her a few seconds to realize what's going on, but when she does her arms wrap around my neck and she's kissing me back full force. Eventually she maneuvers her lower body so that she's straddling my thighs, without even breaking contact between our lips, and curves her upper body into mine.

I'm into the kiss, especially since Ashley's a pretty good kisser, but my ear picks up on some shuffling upstairs. Since I don't want my mom going all crazy catching me while I'm in a steamy make out session with my girlfriend, I lace my hands under her ass and lift her up. She squeals a little but I muffle her cries by tugging on her bottom lip with my teeth and sucking it into my mouth. When the footsteps get closer to the stairs, I walk to my room and kick the door shut behind me. I usually act impulsively and go straight for the kill, but my mom has like the worst timing ever, so before I walk us to the bed I reach behind me and manage to lock the door.

I get on the bed on my knees, and gently lay Ashley down on my stripped black, blue, and white comforter. I guess I surprised her by my gentleness, because she pulls away from our kiss and looks at me confused. I'm not really known for being gentle on anyone. I smile warmly at her, which relaxes her a little, and stroke her cheek with my right hand. "Why are you so good to me, Ashley?" I ask softly, shifting my gaze from eye to eye and her pink swollen lips.

She hesitates before answering, "I think I lo-," I silence her with a quick peck on the lips and shake my head when I pull away.

"Why?" I ask quietly, "I'm no good for you, Ash." I tell her, stroking her cheeks lovingly, "you deserve someone so much better." she blinks once and her eyes are glazed over, tears pooling around the edges of her eyes.

She turns her gaze away from mine and blinks again, tears trail up and over the bridge of her nose and down the other side of her face. "What makes you think the next person I end up with won't be like you?" she chokes out. "What gives you the right to say who I do and don't deserve?!" she bits out a little viciously. I sigh and lean in to kiss the corner of her eye that's facing me, then I tilt my head a little and kiss the bridge of her nose, and move down to her lips.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" I ask, brushing my lips against hers and knocking our foreheads together, making her look at me in the eyes. "Why settle for less when you can have the best? I'm scum compared to everyone else out there." I say quietly, breathing in her warm, syrupy, sweet breath.

She shakes her head quickly and takes the chance to kiss me on my lips when I'm about to say something, "You're not!" she says loudly, "you're not scum." she says a little softer. "I know you're not. Deep down inside here," she uses an index finger to tap on my chest, where my heart would be, "there's a girl who can love and accept love." she explains, flattening out her hand there. "I know I'll probably never be that girl who you'll show that too, but please?" she asked with large, innocent light brown eyes, "just for today, would you please?" I exhale a deep breath and shake with the emotions she's causing inside of me. She blinks again, and more tears are falling from her eyes, slowly trailing down her cheeks, and disappears behind her ears.

I lean in and kiss along the trail of tears on both sides of her cheeks. Then I kiss along her jawline and stop when I get to her chin. "Please don't cry for me... I'm not worth it." I sigh against her skin before kissing her lightly on the lips.

–

When I rouse from my peaceful slumber, I feel good and at ease. That was the most emotional sex I've ever had in a while. It isn't until I reach out for a warm body when I realize that I'm laying in bed all alone. The sheets where Ashley's form is supposed to be sleeping is cold and has no trace of her ever being there. I sit up, wipe the gunk out of my eyes, and stretch my arms over my head. I look out the window and realize that it's nighttime now. I shake my head and proceed to get out of bed to take a nice long shower.

After thirty or so minutes, I walk out of the bathroom in fresh clothes while towel drying my hair. It's dark, but it's still early... but it's also a school day. I drop the towel on my swivel computer chair and sit on my bed. I sit and think for awhile, when thinking becomes too much I fall back in my bed and hear a crinkling noise right above my head. Frowning, I tilt my head up slightly and notice a piece of paper sticking out from under the pillow. When I reached under the pillow to grab the paper, I felt something cool against my finger tips. I pulled the pillow to me and saw a set of keys there. I grab the piece of paper and sit up.

I immediately recognize it as Ashley's handwriting as soon as I unfold it and smooth it out. The next thing I recognize are small dried spots in random places on the paper. Frowning, I move my eyes to the beginning and read:

_Lilly,_

_I love you so much that it hurts. I've never, in my seventeen years of living, felt this way towards anyone in my life. It's so strong and powerful that it scares the fucking shit out of me. I just wished that you'd feel the same, but I know that that'll never happen. I don't really know why, or how, I even fell for you in the first place. I knew what I was getting myself into when I got with you. I knew your reputation, and hell I even caught you red handed myself, but there's just something about you._

_I don't know why you're so guarded or putting up a front, but I know there's more to you than meets the eye. You put up this horrible front and only show people the negative side in you, but I know there's more to you than that. You're such a beautiful person Lilly, inside and out, no matter what you or anyone may say. There weren't many of those times where you were good to me, but when you were... man I felt like I was the happiest person on Earth. You can be sweet and loving when you wanna be, I just don't understand why you'd ever want to hide it. Earlier today was enough proof for me to know that... that was the most gentle you've ever been with me when we've had sex. It was beautiful and... just thank you for my little request._

_I don't want to do this, but I will. I'm saving myself from falling any harder, and I'm letting you go. It's not fair to me or you... I can't keep you in a relationship you don't even want to be in, and I shouldn't hold on to something that's not there. Truth is... I saw you last night, Lilly. I saw you dancing with that Miley girl, then I saw you walking away with another girl. I shouldn't have followed you outside since I already knew what you were going to do, but I went anyway. It hurt when you would undress other girls with your eyes and/or flirt with them right in front of me, but to actually see you do _it_ with them felt like a knife stabbing my heart, multiple times._

_I just can't take it anymore! You're such a fucking dick, but I love you so fucking much! How is that even possible?! I don't know how you pull it off, but you do it so well. I'm done with it though, with everything. There'll be a day when you finally fall for someone, and even if I wish that girl was me, I wish nothing but the best for you. When you finally find that girl though, don't fuck it up. There's not many girls out there who can tame you, and when you find that girl who does... don't push her away and put your guard up. Fall in love and love with everything you've ever had._

_This isn't a difficult request, but please... just stay away from me. I know we go to the same school and have some of the same classes, but please just... don't talk to me. This would be so much easier if you just ignored me and acted like we never had anything together. And please... don't flaunt another girl in my face, that'll just break my heart even more._

_Ashley_

When I've read her letter over and over again, I realize that tears are falling out my eyes, down my cheeks, and off of my chin onto the paper I am holding in my hands. That's when I realize what those little dried spots on her letter were, tears of her own. She was crying when she wrote the letter to me. God, I feel like such a jackass. I don't understand why I'm crying though. I mean, yeah sure, I hurt her. Deeply, obviously, but I've done that plenty of times. Why is now any different?

Whatever... I dry my eyes with the back of my hands and lay down. Maybe things will feel less confusing at school tomorrow.

**A/N: So uh.. yay? Lol. I don't know. I just wanted Ashley out of the way. Anyway, tell me what you think. If you'd like to see anything happen in this story, tell me in a review or PM me. Alright well... stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**

**A/N: whoot chapter four! Whoot whoot =). i'm glad i've got this done! Right before I head off to work too =) yay! I hope everyone likes this chapter. I worked... not that hard on it. Lol. No, i'm just kidding. Shout out to _Truscott_ and _-little clip-_ for giving me a shout out in their awesome story "Headstrong". If you haven't checked it out yet, go check it out now(or after you've read and reviewed mine)! Lol. Check out their other story too "Roommate". Both are equally awesome. Anyway, HAPPY READING! And yes Tony, this will be a "happy reading" type of chapter =)**

**CHAPTER 04**

"Dude, Lilly... are you okay?" Oliver asked, snapping me out of my trance. I shook my head and blinked twice before turning my head to look at him with a blank stare. "What's up with you?" he asked genuinely concerned.

I shook my head, turned my attention back to my locker, and exchanged books that I needed for next period. "Nothing Ollie." I sighed, closing my locker and leaning back against it.

"Lilly?" he asked quietly, enough to get my attention. I turned to look at him and gave him a nod, showing him he had my attention. "What's wrong?" he asked quietly, looking into my eyes, after walking to stand in front of me and placing a hand on my shoulder. I tilted my head back against the locker and closed my eyes, inhaling a breath of air as I did so. "Oh look, here comes Ashley." Oliver informed. I exhaled and dropped my head, turning my head the way Oliver was looking. Sure enough there was Ashley, smiling and waving at people who greeted her. Our eyes lock for a moment, like in the movies, but there's no sudden realization of love towards her from me. It was just a quick glance, a small smile, and a nod of the head in acknowledgement from me. She returns the smile as she walks past me, clutches her school books closer to her, and drops her head a little.

I watched as she walked away and disappeared around the corner while out of my peripheral vision I can see Oliver with his jaw on the floor. "What?" I asked, turning my attention back to him.

"What the hell was that?!" he asked in high pitched voice, "she's usually all over you when you guys spot each other." he states in his matter of fact tone.

I sigh again before pushing myself away from the lockers and reaching down to grab my backpack, "We broke up." I throw over my shoulders before walking away. I don't even have to look back to see the flabbergasted look on his face.

"You guys broke up?!" I hear him yell after I've turned the opposite corner from Ashley's. I can imagine the students in the hallway stopping what they're doing and following Oliver's gaze on my retreating back. I shook my head at his donutacity (donut and audacity) before I bumped into someone head to head as I rounded the corner.

"Oh shit, sorry." I apologized, quickly getting up off of my ass and collecting our fallen books. "Here ya go...," I trailed off as I looked up at the person I collided with, holding out her book limply to her. "What the hell? You go here?!" I asked, shocked, staring into familiar light brown eyes.

"Well... yeah," the girl answered, "we have some classes together." I stood there dumbfounded, the book I was holding out to her fell and landed on the linoleum floor. I glanced at the book as she was picking it up and realized it was a Government textbook, the class I had next. I mean, you can't really blame me though, school barely started back up like... two and a half months ago. Was I supposed to recognize everyone's face in my class? Yeah, didn't think so.

"Oh," was all I managed to say before taking in her appearance. She was wearing black and white low tops, black skin tight jeans, a light blue t-shirt, and... my white jacket. "Nice jacket." I said with a smirk.

She returned the smirk and licked her lips before speaking, "Isn't it? A really hot girl left it on me after fucking the daylights out of me." I cocked my head to the right a little and stared at her, trying to read her. "I'm Marissa Hughes," she extended her right hand, free from her textbook, and I took it in a firm grasp.

"Lilly Truscott." As she let go of my hand I made sure my fingers brushed against the palm of her hands slightly, making her shiver, "nice to uhhh... meet you." I said with a wink. God this girl was so beautiful. Her light brown eyes were more prominent in the bright lights of the school hallway and now I realized that her hair wasn't really black, it was brown. Hmm, maybe I was slightly buzzed at the party.

"Oh, I know who you are." A smile playing on her lips, "everyone knows who you are." she sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth and nibbled on it. Damn it, I just _love_ it when girls do that, especially cute girls. It turns me on so much, it's not even funny.

"Really?" I asked faking shock. "I did not know that." I said slowly, raising an eyebrow.

She stops nibbling on her bottom lip and said, "Yeah... you're pretty popular with the ladies." I let out a small chuckle and shook my head, "After Saturday night I finally found out why."

I licked my lips and leaned against a set of lockers with my right shoulder, "Hey, what can I say?" I asked, shrugging my free shoulder, "The ladies love me."

As she was about to respond a deep voice came from behind me, "Hey babe." I stiffened up a little bit, anger and confusion ran throughout my whole body. No _guy_ has ever called me babe before, and no guy ever will. The anger and confusion left my body when I realized that he wasn't talking to me, but to Marissa. "I've been looking for you." he says, walking past me, brushing our shoulders slightly, and turning to wrap an arm around her waist protectively. I get a good look at his face and realize it's one of my basketball buddies. "Oh, hey Lilly!" he greets when we catch each others eyes. "Where have you been? Haven't seen you on the courts lately."

I clear my throat and push myself away from the lockers, "What's up, Jake?" I greeted with a warm, yet uncomfortable smile on my face. He's a good guy, great basketball player, and right now I feel like shit for sleeping with his girlfriend. "I've been...," I trail off to rub the back of my neck with my free hand, "around." I finish off, locking gaze with Marissa, who has a knowing smirk on her face and mischievous glint in her eyes, for a moment before returning my gaze back to Jake.

"Ahh, I see!" he says understandingly, "Well, you need to come by more often. You know you're pretty much the only competition I have; everyone else just sucks." he chuckled at his admission. I scoffed at him and shook my head before retorting.

"Sorry Jakey Poo, but even you're no competition for me." I laughed at the indignant look on his face before leaning in slightly and slapping his arm a little. "I'm just kidding man! You're great on the courts." I assure him with a smile on my face. "I'd still whoop your ass any day though." I added when his face lighted up brightly, making his face fall again.

"Cocky, aren't we?" Marissa asked with one raised eyebrow, giving me a seductive look that went unseen by Jake.

"Yeah, aren't we?" Jake echoed, pulling Marissa appreciatively closer to him. I held in a smirk at his clueless ways. His girlfriends pretty much having eye sex with me and he's fretting over who's better in basketball. "Don't you forget that time I whooped you one-on-one." he stated matter of fact with a smug smile on his face.

I shook my head and remembered that time. "Yeah... only cuz I had a sprained ankle." Jake narrowed his eyes playfully at me while Marissa sputtered out her laughter.

"Sprained ankle?" she asked through her laughter. "She had a sprained ankle and you're proud of beating her?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Hey, winning's winning."

"True that." I agreed just as the bell rang. "Alright then, I'll see you in class, Marissa. See you on the courts, Jake." I gave them a small wave and continued to walk to class as Jake moved in front of Marissa to give her a kiss. When I looked back, their positions were switched. Instead of Marissa's back to me, it was Jakes, and she was staring right at me as they were hugging. When she saw me look back, she gave me a wink and licked her lips. I shook my head and turned my attention forward. "God, she's so hot." I said to myself, before walking into my classroom and sitting at my assigned seat.

"Hey Lilly." I turned my head at the sound of my name and saw Marissa sit down at the desk to the right of me, looking all sexy with swollen lips, slightly disheveled hair, and glossy coated eyes. I gave her a confused look like 'what the hell, you sit there?!' "No silly, I don't sit here." my mouth formed an O, and my shoulders relaxed. "My seat's over there." she pointed to the front middle of the class.

"Oh.. I see..," I trailed off. It felt so weird talking to some girl that I just fucked when I didn't think I was ever going to see her again. She cocked her head slightly to the left, exposing the right side of her neck, and my eyes landed on the hickey that I branded on her. It was HUGE. Wow, I surprise myself. "Looks like you had a fun weekend," I said with a smirk, pointing to the right side of my neck. "Jake didn't see it?" I asked with a confused look on my face. I mean, come on! Dude's her boyfriend, if he hasn't seen it yet, he's blind.

She pulled my jacket closer to her neck, and held it there. "Oh yeah, he did." she answered. "I told him I was vacuuming my room with the hose, and it somehow found it's way to my neck." she informed, embarrassment plastered all over her face.

"Well damn, those must have been some big 'hose' then," I said, unsuccessfully holding back a laugh. "He actually bought the story?" she nodded her head. "God, he's such a dumbass." I laughed again, putting my head down on the desk and pounding on the table.

"What he lacks in brain cells, he makes up for on the courts." she stated, shrugging her shoulders.

"That he does." I agreed.

"You do too." she said, looking me in my eyes.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"You work wonders on the court, also." she explained.

"Ahh, I see. Well I've been told I work well with my hands." I said, giving her a cheesy smile followed by a wink.

"Oh yeah... you sure do." she agreed with a smirk. "Well I'll see you around Lilly," she said when the warning bell rang. She grabbed my hand that was laying on top of my desk, and slipped a piece of paper discreetly in my palm as she did so. Before she got up, she winked at me, and blew me a kiss.

I didn't even look at the piece of paper, I just slipped it into my pockets and turned my attention to the teacher as he walked into the class.

_'This year will seriously be interesting.' _I thought to myself as I caught Marissa looking at me over her shoulders.

–

"So uh, are you gonna tell me what happened between you and Ashley?" Oliver asked as soon as he sat down at the table we claimed since school started. I frowned and pulled the ham sandwich that was already in my mouth away from me and dropped it on my tray. "C'mon, seriously. I wanna know." he pushed, nudging me on my shin with the tip of his shoe under the table.

"Really, Ollie? You're sounding like a little gossiping bitch right now." I bit out, shaking my head in disbelief. It was finally lunch time, and I just wanted to enjoy my damn food. The fact that he always found a way to corner me in the hallways during every passing period and ask the same question over and over again was getting on my last nerve.

He sat there and stared at me wide eyed; I'd never spoken to him like that before. He shook his head and glared at me, "Don't have to be such a bitch about it." he mumbled under his breath before stabbing his spaghetti meal.

"Are you serious?" I asked through gritted teeth. "You wanna know? HUH?" I whispered harshly since it seemed as though people were staring at us. "She fucking broke up with me. There, you happy now?!"

If it was anymore possible, his eyes were basically popping out of his eyes. "She what? But you guys looked good on Saturday." he reasoned more to himself that with me.

"Yeah well, she saw me dancing with Joannie's girl at the party. Then she followed me and this other girl outside and saw us fucking each other." I explained, taking a bite out of my sandwich. "She came over yesterday morning, begged me to show her some kind of love, and then broke it off on a piece of paper." I finished off with the shrug of my shoulders.

"Wow." he said breathless. "I'm... sorry?" what was supposed to come out as comforting came out as more of a question. I just gave him a small smile and shook my head.

"No, it's okay... she deserves better anyway." I said with the wave of my hand. "Sorry for snapping at you, but your constant nagging was getting on my nerves." I apologized half-heartedly.

"I shouldn't have pushed you." I replied sheepishly, looking down at his food. "So, what are you gonna do now?" he asked curiously, breaking the silence that formed between us.

I just shrugged my shoulders. "What ever's clever. I can do stuff without feeling guilty, now."

"You? Guilt? NO WAY!?" he exclaimed jokingly.

I kicked him under the table, earning a loud groan in the process and laughed, "You donut."

–

So it's finally sixth period, the last and final class of the day, Home Economics. I honestly don't know why I took this class. I think it's needed for me to graduate? Uhh, not sure. As you can see, I don't really pay much attention when it comes to school. Anyway, I'm sitting way in the back since there's no seating assignments in this class.

The teacher, Mrs. Newman, is cool, yet weird at the same time. She's about 5'6, on the slightly chubby side, brown hair with streaks of white in it, and in her mid-40's. I think. She could be really cool and laid back, or corny and well... corny. She tries to crack jokes all the time, but fails miserably, especially when her jokes aren't funny. At all.

"Alright class, settle down." she demanded, walking in the classroom and setting a yellow rubber ducky on her desk. I furrowed my eyebrows and just stared at the rubber ducky with a slightly confused look on my face. I could hear Mrs. Newman speaking, but I wasn't really paying attention to her since my attention was fully on the duck. After half an hour, I heard my name being called. "Truscott and Stewart." I was alert when I head my last name, but when I heard the 'and Stewart' my alertness went to overdrive. What the hell, Jackson's in this class? I thought he was a year younger than me? Plus, this was a Senior's only class.

"Huh?" I choked out. "What? I'm here!" I felt my cheeks burn up as the whole class snickered at my obliviousness.

"I wasn't calling roll, Lilly," Mrs. Newman rolled her eyes and proceeded to pick up the rubby ducky and squeezed it, which made an annoying squeaking noise. "You were obviously paying more attention to our little friend here, and missed out on my whole explanation, weren't you?" she asked playfully. I felt my face flush at the spotlight she was shining on me. I just shrugged my shoulders and nodded my head sheepishly. "As I was explaining to the class... you all will be paired up by me," this earned a round of groans from the students, but she went out as if she wasn't interrupted, "and will have to take care of this little cutie right here." She emphasized what she was saying by squeezing on the ducky. I gave her an incredulous look and shot my hand up in the air, which she ignored as she continued. "It's supposed to teach you about responsibility and stuff." she said, shrugging her shoulders.

I couldn't take it anymore. I was waving my arm in the air like a madwoman trying to get her to call on me, but she didn't, so I just burst, "Excuse my language, but seriously? An annoying fucking yellow squeaking rubby ducky is supposed to teach us about 'responsibility and stuff'?" I asked, air quoting what she said. This earned the whole class to bust out in laughter, but I found nothing funny about this. I was seriously starting to think that this teacher had a few bolts and screws loosened in her head.

"Well when you put it that way...," she trailed off, looking at the rubby ducky in her hands sadly. "Okay, okay. I was just kidding. Sheesh." she tossed the toy on her desk and pulled out a box from under it. "For the rest of the year, you and your partner will have to raise either one of these," she paused to reach into the huge box and picked up a puppy and a kitten. As she did so, a round of 'awwww' and happy squeals vibrated throughout the whole classroom. "Miss. Truscott, why don't you and your partner come up here and have the first pick?" she demandingly asked with a small smile on her face.

"Where is he...," I dragged on, looking for any traces of a short dude with long brownish/blondish hair until someone else stood up, "HER?!" I cried out unbelievingly, earning a few knowing glances from people who just happened to be at the party on Saturday night. 'Oh god... kill me now,' I thought to myself as I got up and walked to the front of the class to stand next to my partner in front of the box.

"Pussy or puppy?" My eyes went wide and I shot a look to the left of me, at my partner who was looking into the box.

"HUH?!"

"I said kitty or puppy?" she asked again, giving me a weird look before kneeling down to get a better look at our options.

I just shook my head and said the first thing that popped into my head, "Pussy... I mean kitty!" I corrected myself, but it was too late. The whole class started laughing uncontrollably.

She seemed unfazed by this and looked up at me with a slight pout, which I found irresistibly cute, "But I want a puppy." she said in a small voice. Is it possible to get turned on by something that shouldn't even be taken sexually?

"Uhhh, whatever you want." I gave in because A, I felt uncomfortable and B, I didn't think it was a big deal. I never did care for animals.

"Puppy it is." she stated happily before digging into the box and pulling out a Golden Labrador Retriever. "It's a boy." she cooed after checking his... thing. Very attractive if I do say so myself, not. "What should we name him?" she asked as she stood up and tried to hand him over to me. I held my hands up, like I was surrendering, and backed away from her.

"Hell if I care." I said before turning around and walking to my desk.

"Miss. Truscott," Newman said in a low voice, "you and Miss. Stewart here will have to _work together_ if you expect to pass this class and _graduate_." God, I hate it when people are right. I turned my attention away from the teacher and glanced at Miley who was standing in the middle of the class with a hurt look on her face while she was cradling the unknown, unlucky puppy in her arms.

I felt guilt rush through my whole body again.

This was seriously going to be an interesting school year.

**A/N: So, did you like it? Did you! Gosh, I'm hoping and praying that you did. Shout-out to _croaker001_, because it seems as though everyone's giving him one. LOL =) if you haven't read the awesome story he's sharing with everyone, "Lessons", I suggest you go and read it now .. anyway, review please! Sorry I haven't been responding to reviews since chapter one... truth is, i've been lazy. I know, it's a horrible disease, isn't it? I'm really happy, thankful, and grateful for all of the reviews though. They keep me motivated and inspired.**

**OH YEAH, I wanna point out that the rubber ducky part is all _Grownup-Truscott_. She gave me the idea, and I incorporated it into my story! If you have any ideas, let me know =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but how I wish I did.**

**A/N: I'm sorry. Please, forgive me. This chapter is way overdue. I've been working on it for awhile though, honest. It's been in the back of my mind ever since I last updated. But... I was having way too much fun in LB last week to work on it =D Anyway, Happy Reading!**

**BTW... Marissa Hughes was a one time character in HM. She played Jake Ryan's pretend girlfriend in one of the episodes, where they pretended to date for publicity since their new movie was coming out. She also plays Tasha Jones in iCarly and Macy Misa(is that her name?) in JONAS. She's a cutie =)**

**CHAPTER 5**

"So, what are we gonna name him?" Miley asked for the billionth time within a ten minute span. After every student was paired up and chose an animal to their liking, Mrs. Newman gave each group a thick ass packet and set us to work with our partners. I didn't think this girl would be so annoying and persistent, but boy was I wrong. After she got over the hurt, and Newman made her sit next to me, she went out of her way to try and get me to participate. I tried to tell her that I don't do animals, but she didn't listen. "Well...?" she pried.

"For the love of...," I started, but when I saw a flash of hurt fly through her eyes I took a different approach, "I don't care. Name him whatever you want." I sighed, rubbing and massaging my temples. I just wanted to bang my head against the desk over and over again until it split open and my brain fell out. I was desperate for some kind of escape.

"How 'bout...," she squinted one of her eyes, raised the opposite eyebrow, and looked towards the ceiling as if that was going to help.

"Woof Woof?" I offered, "Doggy. Puppy. Stupid. Joe...nee?!" She stopped making that weird, yet cute, face and glared at me.

"No. No. No. Definitely NO, and NO!!" she semi-yelled, pounding her fist onto the desktop, making the puppy that was fast asleep on her lap to jerk in his sleep.

"Twitch?" I offered seriously when I noticed how the dog's muscle kept on twitching in his sleep.

She thought about it some before answering, "How about... NO. Let's keep thinking." I just frowned but nodded my head. "Aid-," she started to say before I cut her off.

"Dennis?" My eyes went wide when I thought of the perfect name. "Aiden!" I exclaimed a little to excitedly, sticking my right index finger into the air and raising it almost triumphantly. Miley raised a perfect eyebrow at the emotion I was showing but didn't tease me about it.

"I was just 'bout to say that." she informed with a small smile on her lips.

I licked my lips, not seductively but because it was dry, and looked straight into her eyes, "Great minds think alike." I gave her a cheesy smile, "Mine is slightly greater though."

"Anyway...," she rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the thick packet on her desk, "Aiden it is." She tried to shift around in her seat to pull her backpack on the desk, but Aiden was in the way. "Here, can you hold him real quick? I need a pen," she didn't even wait for a response, she just picked him up and gently placed him on my lap.

"I had a pen in my pocket...," I pointed out, awkwardly guarding the sides of my thighs with my forearms so the puppy wouldn't fall. I wasn't really a fan of animals, so I didn't know what to do. "He's not like... gonna pee on me or anything, right?" I asked cautiously, eying the little dog warily. From the corner of my eye I saw her shrug nonchalantly.

"Who knows," she bit on the cap with her teeth and pulled the pen free of its cover. "He's just a puppy and hasn't been potty trained yet." She paused a moment to write down his name on the space provided. "Just hope and pray that he went potty before Newman brought him out." I shot a nervous glance her way that didn't go unnoticed, "Relax, it's just pee." That wasn't very convincing at all, especially since I wore my favorite comfortable jeans today.

"Just pee my ass!" I exclaimed, picking Aiden up awkwardly by the tips of my fingers and plopping him back on her lap. "I've been peed on by a dog before, okay... and it was not a pleasant experience," I informed while brushing away the itty bitty little dog hairs that clung onto my black jeans.

"You're so... ughh," she gave me a frustrated look and shook her head.

"No correction, you're the one that's so... ugh," I mocked throwing a glare her way.

She returned the glare and seemed to be looking for something also, shifting her eye sight between my left and right eye alternatively. "Oliver's right, you are the biggest prick I've ever met in Malibu." Ouch. This girl had spunk... I liked it.

I just scoffed and smirked at her before replying, "And this is coming from the girl who's girlfriend is on that same exact list as I am?" I asked with a chuckle just as the bell finally rang. "She's all sweet, loving, and caring to you right now, but wait a couple more weeks and she'll be more of a prick than I am." I slammed by books together and got out of my seat, "I guarantee it." I added before grabbing my things and smoothly leaving the room.

Just as I neared my locker I was pushed against the nearest ones to me and felt a pair of lips latch onto my neck. "So Lilly... my place or yours?" A seductive voice asked against my ears.

"Uh...," was the only thing I got out before the girl pulled her body apart from mine. I shook my head and looked at the girl who attacked me. "Amber?!" I asked incredulously. "Why are you attacking me in the middle of the school hallway?!" I asked seriously, looking around the premises of the hallway.

"Well? Mine or yours?" she asked impatiently, glancing down at the expensive watch she had around her left wrist. I was going to answer automatically when I caught the sight of Ashley staring at us from the end of the opposite hallway.

"Uhhh none?" I asked more than stated. I wanted to respect Ashley's ground rules as much as possible. The look on her face _made_ me want too, all hurt and angry looking. "Look, I'm sorry." I said while grabbing onto Amber's wrist and gently prying them off of my shoulders. "What we did was a one time thing...," I stated, giving her a serious look. "Which means _no more_." I specified when she looked at me confused. "Now uhhh shoo... go sleep with your other best friend's girlfriend or something," I gently pushed her away and escaped when she looked a little taken aback.

When I got to my locker I took out the books that I needed for homework and went to my car. Right as I was about to walk down the steps in front of the schools entrance a girl's voice called out to me, "Hey Lilly!"

A frown fell upon my face and I turned around to see Marissa giving Jake a lingering good-bye kiss before she pulled away from him and started walking to me with a smile on her face. Just behind her Jake saw me and waved a greeting before turning back to the school and walking inside the building. "What's up?" I asked when she finally got to me.

"So I heard your little conversation with Amber a minute ago." she stated as we fell into step with each other. I turned my head to her and raised an eyebrow.

"How?"

"I was standing like... right there." she said while shaking her head in disbelief. "You really don't pay attention to the things and people around you, huh?" she asked with a small smile.

"I guess not." I replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck with my right hand. We continued walking in silence until we got to my car. I furrowed my eyebrows and turned around to see Marissa standing there clutching the strap of her huge book bag closer to her right side. "Need a ride?" I asked some what cautiously. I mean, I didn't want to seem like an all around jackass by just getting in my car without offering the pretty lady a ride.

I could tell she wanted to smile all big right then and there, but she kept her face neutral while responding, "If you're not busy?" she tried to sound like she was actually concerned about my agenda.

"S'all good, get in." I pushed the unlock button on my car remote twice and walked over to the passenger's side to open the door for her.

She raised her eyebrows in surprise at my gesture before lowering herself into the car slowly. When she had her legs fully inside my car, I gently closed the door and got in myself. "Didn't know you could be such a gentle... woman." She said with a seductive smile on her face.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I have my moments." There was silence for the duration of me turning my car on and pulling out of the parking lot. "So uhh.. where to?" I asked as I came to a stop sign.

"Your House." Marissa answered after a few seconds of thinking. I turned my head to stare at her with a shocked look on my face. Jeez, this girl was straightforward and knew what she wanted!

"Huh?" I got out stupidly.

"Your House." she repeated with a smirk on her face. I just eyed her for a second, only breaking out of my stupor when the person behind us honked the horn. I shook my head and continued driving until we reached a stop light.

"You mean your house... like _my_ house," I started, "or your house... like _your_ house?" I asked slowly. I scrunched my nose when I thought the question over; I didn't even understand what I just asked.

She just gave me a toothy smile and shook her head in amusement. "Neither," she answered. "I meant Your House as in _Your House, _the new Thai restaurant that just opened up a couple of weeks ago on Gladys and PCH." she explained when I gave her my 'what the hell, I hope you're not messing with my head cuz I'm so confused' look. "Jeez, you're so cute, you know that?" she asked when I my mouth formed an 'OH' and I nodded my head in finally understanding what she meant.

"So I take it that you're... hungry?" I asked, stupidly might I add, to try and make me look less like an idiot.

"No, I'm only wanting to go there to get a whiff of the food." she replied sarcastically. "Of course I'm hungry!" she stated. "I barely ate at lunch cuz Jake was all over me." she rolled her eyes and sat properly in her seat.

"So I take it that you... don't like your boyfriend all over you?" I asked in the same tone when I first questioned her.

"He could be clingy sometimes, so it gets annoying." she shrugged her shoulders and looked out her side of the window. "I can tell you don't like clingy people either." she stated. From the corner of my eye I saw her staring at me.

"What makes you say that?" I asked, finally pulling into the restaurants parking lot.

"The way you were pushing Amber off of you made that pretty obvious." she answered in a _duh_ tone.

"Yeah, well Amber's crazy." I replied, turning my engine off and pulling the keys out of the ignition. "I know she's all popular and stuff, but man that girl is full of ugly." I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out of the car then went around the front and opened the door for Marissa, offering her a hand to get out.

"Well... I heard through the grapevine that you fucked her the other week." She took my offered hand and got out of the car. I thought she would let go when she was standing up properly, but she just laced our fingers together and waited until I closed and locked my car door before leading us inside the restaurant. I waited patiently by her side as she told the waiter it was only us two and he led us to a booth all the way in the back of the store. We gave him our order for beverages and slid into the cushioned seats across from each other.

"I was drunk. Beyond drunk. Gone." I insisted. "I was so gone, I was in another world. So she pretty much took advantage of me when I was so fucked up I didn't even know what the hell was happening." I defended myself, looking at her over the menu.

"Yet you still choose to brag about sleeping with her? Not even denying it?" she questioned with raised eyebrows.

I shrugged my shoulders, lowered my gaze, and shook my head. "I have a reputation to uphold." I answered.

"Are you gonna brag about sleeping with me, too?" she asked quietly, staring intently at my face until we caught eyes.

I shook my head quickly. "If you don't want people to know, then I won't tell anyone." I replied softly, seriously. "Amber and those other girls find it honorable to sex and tell, so I'm not gonna deny it if they're already telling people." I explained. "Plus, you're my buddies girlfriend, which I didn't know until this morning, so I really won't tell anyone. Jake's a cool dude, clueless sometimes, but cool." The waiter took that moment to come back to our table with Pepsi for me and soy milk for her. He went away again after we put in our order, Pad Thai for her and Pad See Iw with seafood for me.

"So what you told Amber applied to her only, or every girl that you've slept with?" I could see the curiousness shining outright in her eyes. She really wanted to know, but know what?

"I forgot what I told Amber." I told her sheepishly.

She chuckled, "The whole 'one time' thing."

"Yeah?" I answered unsure.

"Yeah, Amber only, or yeah every girl?" She's persistent!

I thought it over. "Both?" I answered, again unsure which caused Marissa to give me a pointed look. "Look, okay... I usually sleep with girls that I don't ever see again, so they're usually one time things." I sighed. "I didn't think I was ever gonna see you again, and truthfully," I gestured between the two of us and the whole restaurant, "this whole scenario has got me trippin' out badly." I stared at her warily, "Why?"

She waited until the waiter placed our food on the table and left before answering, "I don't know. I was just thinking if the 'one time' thing applied to every girl then I could be an exception." I just stared at her, shocked out of my mind, while she played with her food avoiding any and all eye contact.

"You have a boyfriend!" I pointed out, "That _loves_ you, I'm pretty sure." I added.

"He's awesome and I love him."

"But?"

"But he _sucks_ in bed!" she quietly exclaimed. "You're like a sex god to the millionth power compared to him." Unfortunately I chose that moment to shove a forkful of the noodles into my mouth; I ended up choking on the delicious noodles. I balled up a fist and covered my mouth with it while I coughed my lungs out. "Are you okay?" she asked as my coughing subsided.

I nodded my head and took a long sip of my Pepsi. "What?!" I asked shocked, "What the hell do you want me to be? Your little booty call?" I asked, bewildered. She just stayed quiet. "I can't do that. If I had known you were Jake's girlfriend, the chances of us doing what we did Saturday night would have been slim to none."

"But there's still that _slim_." she said with a glimmer of hope in her voice.

"Yeah, but that wouldn't have even been a whole percent... it would have been point nine nine nine nine nine nine nine and a hundredths of a percent." I was just bullshitting, pulling random things out of my ass. "Look there's no doubt that you're beautiful, cuz hell... you are, but I think we should just stay friends."

"With benefits?" she asked hopefully with wide hopeful light brown eyes. I tore my gaze away from her and shook my head.

"Friends _only_ or nothing at all." I gave her an ultimatum.

"Okay fine." she huffed before finally taking a bite of her food.

–

It was late in the afternoon when I finally pulled into her drive way. After eating at _Your House_ she suggested that we walk around at the beach. I happily agreed since the beach was my safe haven. We walked around for a couple of hours, arms linked together, while our food digested. It was cool just hanging out with a _friend_.

"Hey, did you get the Government homework?" she asked when I pulled to a stop in front of her house. "Cuz I didn't." she admitted shyly.

"It's just reading and answering questions." I pointed out.

"I know... but I didn't really pay attention when we had to write notes, and some of the questions come from the notes." she bite and chewed on her bottom lip. "Do you think you can help me on it tonight?" she asked innocently enough.

I knew it was a trap. I should have said no, but I _wanted_ to play along. If anything I would be the victim anyway. "Yeah, sure."

As soon as we walked into her bedroom she had me pinned against her door.

All thoughts of being 'just friends' flew out the window when her lips crashed against mine.

All thoughts of all the naughty things we'd do as 'friends with benefits' crossed my mind as her lips expertly bit and nibbled on that sensitive spot right behind my ears.

Damn school year's just beginning and it's already interesting.

**A/N: Okay, now review and do what it do!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Hannah Montana, except a poster of Hannah Montana herself, and Emily Osment! Muahaha. This really awesome dude got it for me on my birthday(July 31st) ahem*croaker001.**

**A/N: oh em gee, an update?! Seriously. Gosh. FINALLY! Sorry, my apologies. I've been having too much fun this summer, but I wanted to get another chapter out before school started up again on the 17th. So yeah, enjoy! Happy Reading.**

**P.S: Yes, Tony, I know it may not be a happy reading type of chapter all the way through, but there are some happy times xP**

**CHAPTER 6**

Tuesday afternoon found me sitting rather uncomfortably on Miley's couch watching Aiden with wide and amused, yet disgusted eyes. He was sitting on the rug and using his two front legs to drag himself across her rug on his ass. It was so disturbingly disgusting but I couldn't take my eyes off of him, or scold him for doing something so... ewwie. It looked like he was cleaning his ass of any poop that was left behind or something.

"Oh my gosh! Bad dog, Aiden!" Miley scolded. I broke my gaze from the dog and turned around to see Miley standing at the bottom of the stairs with one hand on her hip and the other extended, pointing at Aiden. When I turned back to the dog, I laughed. He stopped what he was doing to stare at Miley with what I'm pretty sure was a confused face, head tilted to the side and all, then continued what he was doing. "Ew! That is disgusting. Stop him Lilly!" she cried when he stopped dragging his ass around and started humping a leg on her coffee table.

I scoffed and shot my hands palm up on either side of me, as if I was surrendering. "Hell no, he might attack me." She shot me a glare before stalking towards Aiden and picking him up. "What? I've been humped by a dog before, okay? It was traumatizing." I defended myself, shuddering at the memory. "He was huge, too! I still have nightmares from that day." I stated with a far off look in my eyes.

"Animals just aren't your thing, are they?" she asked with a laugh after sitting on the other end of the couch. I watched as she held Aiden loosely in her arms and let him try to lick her all over her face while she giggled like a little girl.

"Well I had a cat once; I loved her." I admitted nonchalantly with a shrug. I didn't really want to talk about her, but I really did love her. I think Miley saw through the nonchalantness so she didn't pry for more, but if it was any other girl they would have asked question after question. Then again, from what I already know, Miley's not like other girls.

"I have a cat, well two actually. Snowball and Mr. Cuddles." she revealed with a smile on her face. "I also have a horse named Blue Jeans, a couple birds with names from Comet to Peek-a-boo, and more animals." I looked around the house with scared eyes. How the hell can she have so many pets but not one of them in sight?! Miley saw the look on my face and laughed a throaty laugh. It was so... sexy. I shook my head from that thought when she continued, "They aren't here, silly. They're back home in Tennessee." she said with a sad smile. Aiden was squirming around in her embrace, so she gently placed up on the floor.

"Ahh, so that's where you're from." I stated, watching the little puppy as he sniffed the leg of the coffee table he just violated. She nodded her head. "That's cool. I've always wanted to get out of the city and escape to the country, but I don't think I'd survive."

"Why's that?" she asked curiously.

"I'm a city girl," I started to explain. "I can't live without the rush of the city life. I wouldn't know what to do with myself with all that free time on my hands."

"I know what you'd do." she muttered inaudibly under her breath.

"Huh? What?" I asked her with a confused look on my face, because I seriously didn't hear what she said.

"Nothin'," she sighed before getting up and stretching her arms over her head. I should have looked away, but that tiny piece of flesh that was exposed as her tank top rode up her stomach caught my full attention. God, her skin just looked so smooth and perfect that I wanted to reach out a hand and caress it softly with my fingertips. "How 'bout we take Aiden to the beach and let him do this thing?" she asked, turning her full attention to me. I broke my gaze with her tanned skin and turned my attention to Aiden so fast I'm surprised I didn't get whiplash and scoffed at what I saw.

"I think that's already taken care of." I chuckled, pointing down at the puppy who currently had one leg raised at the leg of the coffee table.

"Oh god!" Miley exclaimed, rushing towards Aiden and picking him up, that didn't stop the little fellow from doing his business though. "Daddy's gonna kill me." she said in a worried tone turning around facing me, while he was still doing his thing, effectively making him pee all over the jacket that I _just_ got back from Marissa the night before. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry, Lils!" She didn't move out of the way or anything, she just stood there, shocked, and let him finish relieving his bladder all over my damn jacket!

"SHIT!" I yelled, looking down at the yellow streaks now occupying my once white jacket. "Are you kidding me?!" I asked, looking at her in disbelief.

"I'm sorry!" she semi-yelled back. "Here, come with me...," she grabbed my wrist with her free arm, that wasn't holding Aiden, and led me towards the stairway. Just before going up the stairs, there was a door to the left of it, the bathroom. "Take your jacket off," she demanded. I just stood there and stared at her dumbfounded. Why would she want me to take my jacket off? "Your tank top, too." she added. "Oh my gosh, the faster we get these washed," she picked at my top and jacket, "the faster you'll be in your own clothes again." With that she went up the stairs and disappeared after turning into what I'm guessing is her room.

I shrugged my shoulders and walked into the bathroom. I shuddered when I realized the pee soaked through my jacket and tank top. And people always ask me why I'm so scared/paranoid of animals.

Just as I pulled the articles of clothing off, leaving the top of my body bare in only my sports bra, and rinsed my upper body as best I could by cupping my hands under the faucet, her door bell rang. "Can you get that please?" I heard her yell from upstairs. As I was about to protest the door bell rang again, more urgent this time, impatient. "PLEASE?" I groaned as I complied and pulled a small towel off of its hook as I made my way to the front door, clad in only my sports bra and green plaided shorts .

Her front door was glass, meaning people could see through them and into the house and vice versa, but the blinds were drawn down so I had no idea who was at the door. I was too busy wiping myself free of any water droplets to notice who was at the door as I opened it. The next thing I knew I was on my ass sprawled out on the hard floor.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Joannie asked heatedly, towering over me. "And why the hell aren't you wearing a shirt?!" Holy shit, I haven't seen her this pissed off since that time she rudely interrupted my dance with Miley a couple days ago. Well more like saved, since I knew I was gonna make an even bigger ass of myself in front of her, but Joannie was still pissed off.

Hey, I'm not really the sharpest tool in the box, so what I said next was the stupidest thing I'd ever said in my life, "Your girlfriend told me to take it off." Cue smirk here. The look on her face told me I shouldn't have fucked with her like that. I swear she was about to pounce on me before Aiden came bounding down the stairs and started attacking her shoe lace.

'Good doggie,' I thought to myself. I have never been more grateful towards an animal my whole life.

"Aiden!" Miley's scolding voice was heard as she came down the stairs. "Oh my god, Joannie! What are you doin' here?" she asked, well more like squealed, as if she was so damn happy to see her. When Joannie didn't turn her attention towards her, Miley's eyes followed Joannie's glare and saw me, propped on my elbows, on her floor. "Why are you on the floor, Lilly?" she asked confused.

Seriously, this girl is so naïve and full of innocence, I was beginning to wonder how she fell for an asshole like Joannie. Couldn't she see the way her girlfriend was looking at me!? Oh my god, if looks could kill, then Joannie was slicing me up into pieces with her eyes.

"I don't know Miley, it just seemed so comfortable I wanted to give it a try myself." I replied sarcastically, rolling my eyes before pushing myself up and off of the cold floor. As I was wiping my toned stomach down with the towel, I felt eyes on me, not Joannie's intense stare, but like ogling eyes. When I looked up and over Joannie's shoulders, Miley was staring intently at bare stomach. I cleared my throat which got her attention.

"Uhh, here's a shirt to wear." She muttered, tossing me a plain white tee shirt. Then she proceeded to walk towards Joannie, hugged her arm, and walked herself and Joannie towards me. I took a step back at the close proximity of Joannie being shorter than an arms length away and stared at Miley expectantly. "Wanna hand me your tank and jacket so I can wash them for you?" she asked quietly. I just shrugged my shoulders and went into the bathroom to grab my things. "Okay, I'm gonna talk to Joannie for a minute, make yourself at home." she stated after grabbing my things and dragging Joannie to what I'm guessing is the laundry room.

I pulled the shirt on and made my way to the couch, making sure I avoided the yellow liquid on the floor and cushions. As I was reaching for the TV remote on the coffee table I felt something cold touch my leg. I jerked at the touch, jumped on the couch and looked down only to find Aiden sitting there watching me expectantly. I gave a chuckle of relief and sat properly back on the couch while Aiden just sat and stared, expectantly.

I sighed, "Hey, just because you saved my life doesn't mean you're forgiven for peeing on me!" I said to him, "Even if it was Miley's fault, you should have stopped." I scolded. He tilted his head to the side. "You're pretty cute for a dog, yanoe that?" I asked, then as if on cue he barked his agreement. I shook my head, "Look at me, talking to animals now... pretty soon I'm gonna be Dr. Dolittle's assistant." I reached down and picked Aiden up then placed him right next to me.

His head found its way onto my lap, and my left hand found its way to pet and stroke is head. This was comfortable, something I could get used too. Unless he pees on me again, then we're gonna have some trouble.

Just as I was getting really situated on the couch, staring at the huge TV, I heard yelling coming from the laundry room. I tried to focus my attention on Jessica Alba in a re-run episode of _Dark Angel_ but it seemed as though the yelling got louder. I groaned and tossed the remote to the side. "So much for getting comfortable." I mumbled to myself before standing up and making my way towards the love birds. As I got closer, I noticed that the door was ajar. I was planning on closing it and go back to the love of my life on the big screen, but the conversation they were having caught my ears. I walked closer to the door until I could see Joannie's back and Miley facing her through the crack.

"She's my partner!" Miley exclaimed.

"Excuse me?!" Joannie asked unbelievingly.

"Oh my gosh, will you stop being all jealous for one minute and listen to me?!"

"I am listening! And what I'm hearing isn't what I wanna hear!"

"She's my _partner_, for Home Ec.," Miley exasperated, "why can't you believe that?"

"Because she was half naked in your house! What else did you expect me to believe?" Joannie questioned back.

"That's cuz Aiden peed all over her tank and jacket!" I saw Miley hold up my clothes in her clenched fists to prove her point. "If a dog peed on me I'd want to get out of these and wear some clean clothes too!" she opened the washing machines door and threw my clothes in there then slammed the door shut.

"Well I don't want you spending time with her." Joannie demanded. "Get rid of her." Miley gave her an incredulous look.

"Haven't you been _listening_?!" Miley yelled in her face. I could hear a stronger hint of her southern accent. "SHE'S MY PARTNER IN THIS FAMILY PROJECT! MEANING SHE'S THE 'MOTHER' OF MY 'CHILD'!" She screamed before lowering her voice down. "If I don't work with her on this project, then I fail. If I fail then I'll be stuck in summer school, and I don't wanna be a senior who was supposed to have already graduated from high school to take summer school!" By the time she was done she was panting and red in the face.

An angry Miley was a sexy Miley, I noted.

Just then Joannie's left arm shot out and grabbed onto Miley's right arm. I couldn't see how hard she was squeezing, but by the look on Miley's face it must have been hard. "Don't you dare talk to me that way." Joannie threatened and possibly squeezed harder since Miley's face scrunched up even more in obvious pain.

"Let go!" Miley cried, "You're hurting me." God, the tone in her voice made my heart break.

"Not until you listen to me and get rid of her." Joannie said through gritted teeth. "Do you understand me?" she demanded, yanking Miley closer to her so there were no space between them. When Miley didn't say anything, Joannie's right hand grabbed onto a fistful of Miley's gorgeous chestnut locks and pulled her head back. Her left arm released their grasp on Miley's arm and slowly reclined past her head. She wouldn't hit her, would she? No. "I said do you understand me?" Joannie questioned again, this time seeming more menacing.

Miley looked so scared shit-less I just had to intervene, especially since I saw Joannie's hand shaking like crazy near her ears.

I barged into the room, pushing the door open with so much force it bounced against the wall and slammed back into me, but I stopped it with my forearm. The impact startled the both of them. "Alright!" I said with authority in my voice. "The lady said you're hurting her, so maybe you should fucking let her go!"

"Shove off, Truscott!" Joannie snarled, pushing Miley down to the ground and getting in my face. "This has nothing to do with you, so get lost."

"Well apparently it does, since she happens to be the 'mother' of my 'child'," I snarled back quoting what Miley just said mere minutes ago.

"Well she's my girlfriend, so back the fuck off, and get the fuck out of here!" she yelled, head butting my forehead. I would be a damn liar if I said that didn't hurt, but I was so angry I took what she did and let it fuel my anger even more.

"Joannie! Lilly! STOP!" Miley pleaded in the background.

Ignoring her please, I continued on with the argument. "No, you're treating her more like your punching bag!" I head butted her back, hard, clinching my jaws tightly together.

"What I do to my girl is none of your concern." she shoved me. I stumbled back a couple steps but found my footing.

"Wow, Palumbo's so big and macho just cuz she can hit and shove her girlfriend around." I mocked, throwing my arms in the air and taunting her. "You must be one tough cookie, huh?"

"You're one to talk." she threw back.

"I don't hit girls," I scoffed.

"You hit me." She frowned.

"Yeah, I hit _bitches_, not girls."

"That's it! You're going down Truscott!" she growled before charging at me. Her shoulder connected full on with my stomach and we both flew out of the laundry room and into the kitchen. My head hit the ground pretty hard but I shook off the stars and swirly things and fought back.

"Lilly!" I heard Miley cry. I guess she saw how hard my head made contact with the floor, too.

"See! You do fight like a bitch!" I stated when her fingernails connected with my neck. Sheesh, for a tomboy who plays a lot of sports, she really does have some long nails. She responded by grabbing fistfuls of my hair and pulling like crazy.

Next thing I know she's not on top of me no more, but on her back swatting away at her feet. When I look down at why she's doing that, Aiden has a mouthful of her jeans in his mouth and tugging like crazy while growling like a mad dog. "Get. This. Dog. Off. Of. ME!" She said through gritted teeth then kicked her leg out, sending Aiden flying into the air.

"Aiden!" Miley cried out. Damn, she does that a lot. Cry out peoples and things names. Sheesh.

My eyes went wide and I practically got up off of the floor and ran then jumped into the air to catch him. I swear it was like slow motion. I took three large strides then used my amazing athletic ability to jump up and stretch my arms way over my head to catch him. I caught him in my arms and again used my amazing athletic ability to flip us around while we were in the air so that I landed on my back and Aiden could have a cushioned fall.

As soon as I landed though, I screamed out in pain and twisted onto my left side so that my right side wasn't on the floor. What the fuck. I think I just got stabbed. I reach behind me and sure enough there's something sticking out of the right side of my back.

I grab onto the part sticking out and pull it out, crying out in pain as I do. What I see makes me want to laugh out loud.

It was a fucking fork.

As soon as I pull it out and Miley sees the blood dripping from the fork, she's at my side in an instant and hugging my head to her chest. "It's okay, Lilly. You're gonna be okay." She assures me, then I feel one of her arms moving away from my head and hear her gasp loudly but I'm too out of it to wonder why. "You're gonna be okay." she reassures me. I look over her shoulder and Joannie is long gone.

Good, that's what I wanted anyways.

I bring the fork up to our eye level and chuckle.

"A fucking fork." I manage to say and smile, causing Miley to smile too, before passing out in her arms.

**A/N: OOOOH! Didn't expect that now, did you?! Lol =D I didn't either. I'm seriously just writing this as I go along, which I didn't want to do when I started this story. Blah! Anyway. Hi, I'm Shorty. I like chicken. Chicken is yummy. You know what else is yummy? REVIEWS! Mmhmm. Tasty.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, or anything related to Hannah Montana.**

**A/N: Yay. There was no month of waiting! Only a couple of weeks. WHOOT! Haha. Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter though. Anyway, here's the chapter. Happy Reading.**

**CHAPTER 7**

I didn't go to school for the rest of the week. It turns out that when Joannie speared me onto the kitchen floor my head landed so hard I fractured my skull. Not the severe kind, but it gave me a concussion and caused a small gash to appear. That's why Miley gasped loudly when she removed her hands from my head, because blood was seeping out.

I was kept in the hospital for two days, then the doctors said that I was okay to go home as long as I rested and kept an ice pack on my head. While I was in the hospital, and at home, Miley would come visit me with Aiden. Well, she couldn't bring pets into the hospital, unless they were guide dogs which Aiden wasn't, so I made Oliver watch Aiden for her while she was in my room. Which really wasn't a long period of time because once she caught what time it was on her watch, she'd freak out and give me some lame excuse about having to go. I didn't understand why she was so paranoid.

She would thank me and apologize for Joannie's behavior over and over again, which kind of got annoying after the millionth time, but I always told her it was no problem. It wasn't the first time I fought with Joannie, but it was the first time I found myself in a hospital room because of her.

I stayed at home all Friday. All. Friday. There was a party that night, too, but my mom had to channel her inner mother and called in sick from work. God, it was the most excruciating day of my life. She babied me like crazy. Catered to my every whim, and wouldn't let me lift a limb. Usually I wouldn't mind, because who doesn't love it when people do things for them, but it was so annoying! One day doesn't make up for years of neglecting and ignoring me.

The only thing that made it worthwhile was having Aiden around. Miley dropped him off on her way to a party, that I made her go to, even though she really wanted to hang out with me. I think she feels guilty because I got hurt for her problems, but I don't really mind. I mean, I'm not the most nicest person when it comes down to girlfriends and relationships, but I would never lay my hands on a girl the way Joannie was about to with Miley. That's just a big no-no in my books.

On Saturday morning, around three or so, I snuck out of my house and drove to Oliver's house. Why did I sneak out? Because my mom was being all good motherly-ish to me and didn't want me to go to the volleyball tournament. She said that she was worried about me getting hit in the head with a volleyball and this time it could be even more fatal. Blah. I didn't care though. Sports were my life, something my mom didn't understand, and I had to get out of the house. She was smothering me with her attempts at trying to be a real mother.

Since I was like the daughter Mr. and Mrs. Oken never had, I had my own set of keys to the house. Amazing isn't it? I loved going to their home, it was just cozy and felt more of a home to me than my own did. So I just waltz right in and made my way to Oliver's room.

He was knocked out cold, sprawled out on his bed. Messy shaggy hair was splayed out on his pillow and he was drooling down the right side of his face. It was a familiar sight that made my heart swell with happiness, because even if change is a constant thing in the world, I know Oliver will _always _stay the same.

I shoved him away from the left side of the bed, where the wall is, and occupied it with my own body. His body was on the verge of tipping over, but I didn't care. All I cared about was getting in a few more hours of sleep before we really had to get up and go to the tournament. I, being the star player, needed all the energy I could get for the long morning/afternoon ahead of us.

–

I woke up a couple of hours later, probably around five, when I heard a loud _thump_ coming from Oliver's side of the bed. I slowly rolled myself across the bed and looked at him over the edge. I just shook my head and collapsed back into a laying position on my stomach; he was still knocked out. I told myself that I'd just lay down and rest my eyes for a few more minutes, but when I opened them again it was already six, and we had to be at CSULB by eight. Shit, the drive from Malibu to Long Beach was at least an hour and a half, too!

I quickly jumped out of bed, not even bothering with pulling the sheets off of me, and landed with my knee squarely hitting Oliver in the middle of his back. See now _that_ got him to wake up.

"Sorry Ollie!" I apologized, jumping up and running into his bathroom, not even bothering with checking up on him or anything, "We're gonna be late if you keep sleeping! WAKE UP!" I yelled from the bathroom.

"Late... for... what?" He wheezed out, probably still trying to catch his breath. I was a little offended. I don't way _that_ much, and even if I did, it's all muscles baby!

"THE TOURNAMENT!" I screeched. The sound was harsh even for my ears. I heard a slight 'ow' come from in his bedroom then shuffling. "C'mon, get ready. You won't have time to shower or anything, the longer we spend getting ready the longer it'll be before we get all the way to Long Beach." I stated while brushing my teeth. I had an extra toothbrush in there, just for me!

"But Lilly!" he whined, "I smell!" he lifted his arm up and sniffed his armpits, scrunching his face after taking a whiff of his own body odor. "I feel dirty." he pouted.

I rinsed my mouth off and washed my face with the bar of soap I always have on deck in his bathroom. "You look dirty." I stated after I washed my face and moved away from the sink, "You look like you had crazy sex last night and got skeeted on then forgot to clean up after your wild night of passionate love making." I made a disgusted face and pointed to a streak of white flaky stuff trailing from the right side of his mouth down to his throat. It was true, too, he did look like he had a wild evening. His hair was a mess, sticking out all over the place.

"Aww man! I drooled and you didn't even wake me up to tell me!" he said in a slightly deceived tone, shooting a glare at me through the mirror. I just shrugged my shoulders and ran a brush quickly through my hair before tying it up in a low ponytail.

"Shut up!" I yelled at him as I ran into his room and grabbed the bag I brought with me. "Just put on some deodorant, clean shorts, and cover up your mustiness with body spray." I told him as I quickly shed my sleeping clothes, throwing them on his bed as I did so, and slipped on a pair of baggy black basketball shorts, and a plain white tee shirt with the number 13 screen printed on the back in black.

"ASSHOLE!" He yelled from the closed bathroom door. From his muffled comeback, I figured he was brushing his teeth. I shook my head with a small smile on my face. This dude was weird. The simplest tasks like brushing his teeth, washing his face, and running a comb through his hair always meant the bathroom door was closed, but when he was peeing or taking a dump he left the door wide open. He amuses me to no end.

"Hurry up!" I called back, sitting on his bed and shoving my feet into long black Nike socks. I stood up and grabbed my gym bag that was occupied with a small towel, huge water bottle, running shoes, and a worn out volleyball. As I was shuffling out of the door, I slipped my feet into black Nike sandals. "I'll meet you in the car."

"What about breakfast?!" Oliver whined.

"No. We're gonna be late! Just wait until the break, I'm sure they'll have sandwiches like last time." I threw over my shoulder before running out of his house as quietly as I could; I didn't want to wake his parents up or anything.

Since his room was right above the front door, I heard him whining some more through the window as I was just exiting his home. "But that's hours from now!"

"Oliver Oscar Oken," I started in a low tone, "If you don't get your ass down here right now I will make sure you can't eat for a _week_." I whisper-yelled at him.

Through his opened blinds I saw his shoulders slump. "_Fine_. I'm coming." He said in a defeated tone.

–

"Oh my god, did you see that girl?!" Oliver gushed, following me through the gyms hallway while I tried to find a way out the building. "She was so hot!"

"Which one?" I asked automatically. My mind was really on which way to take. Every corner I turned at looked the same. "What the hell!" I cried out, cutting Oliver's explanation of 'that girl who was wearing those black short shorts, that showed off her sculpted legs, purple tight tee shirt, that hugged her body in all the right places, and had luscious chestnut locks'. "Where the hell is the door to the courtyard?!"

He pointed behind me and said, "Right there?" in a questioning way. I turned around and sure enough there was the automatic sliding doors that led out to the courtyard.

"Finally," I mumbled under my breath.

"Finally?" the donut asked, "There are neon pink signs taped to the walls with arrows on them that say 'courtyard this way'!" he exclaimed whilst pointing at a sign on the wall.

I actually growled at him, "Shut up, you donut! If you weren't rambling in my ear about some girl, I wouldn't have had to focus on channeling you out and miss all those signs!"

"You asked which girl!" he snapped back

I frowned, "I didn't think you'd go all poetic on me while you described her."

He shrugged, "What can I say? Only a few lucky girls can bring out the Shakespeare in me."

I scoffed, "Like that girl you said you loved when you first laid eyes on her, _while you were drunk?_" I asked with a smirk, "You didn't say that you loved her the day after when you found out she looked like – holy shit! Is that her?!" I asked incredulously as a below, _way_ below, average looking girl walked past the glass doors.

"Ha ha," Oliver laughed sarcastically, "very funny." He finally looked out the door when I was still looking at the girl in shock. "You have got to be shitting me." He said shocked.

As soon as the words left his mouth it seemed as though the girl heard him because she turned toward us and just stared. It didn't take long for her to recognize us, but it was still too late. As soon as Oliver saw her eye him he turned around and took off. "Ollikens!" the girl shouted after him after she realized what he was doing. "Wait up!! We still need to talk about our wedding arrangements!" I watched as her retreating back turned the corner that Oliver turned at before shaking my head and walking out the door.

I took in the cool breeze and heat from the sun as I stepped out the door and away from the shade. Such a beautiful day... And as I looked around, I was surrounded by beautiful girls with nice bodies.

I smiled to myself as I caught a few eyes on me, but ignored it, and walked to the table where there was a massive 5' sub with different types of combos every foot or so, cut up into smaller portions, sitting. I grabbed two portions of a regular sub, two bags of chips, an apple, an orange, and two water bottles then made my way to an empty table all the way in the back.

I calmly placed everything on the table and sent a quick "table all the way in the back" to Oliver before I sat down. I spread my items all over the table, leaving Oliver's in a pile right next to me, and dug in.

As I was about to eat the last bite of my sub, a sweaty and panting heavily Oliver fell against the table, causing the people around us to look on curiously. He quickly drank from his bottle and chugged half of its contents in one go.

"Oh my god that girl can run," he panted. "Every time I thought I lost her, she'd pop out of nowhere!" I just stared at him while I finished off my sub and went on to the bag of original Lays I picked out for myself. "Oh man I'm starved! Is this for me?" he asked pointing at the food I gathered for him. I popped a potato chip in my mouth and chewed before nodding my head. "You're the best, Lilly!" he exclaimed before charging into his sub.

"Ollikens?" a voice in the distance was heard yelling. Oliver stopped mid-bite and exhaled pieces of shredded lettuce into his wind pipe, causing him to cough a few times. A look of horror settled on his features as he stared at me wide eyed calling for help. I popped a few chips into my mouth before shrugging.

"You suck!" he mouthed at me before gathering the food in his arms and stealthily standing up. "I'm gonna make a run for it. You think you could find someone headed to Malibu?" I looked around at all the beautiful girls around me and shrugged my shoulders. "I'm scared that if I stay she'll rape me and –."

"OLLIKENS!"

"Gotta go! See you later, Lils!" he took off, leaving a few pieces of lettuce flying out behind him. I just laughed and continued on with my meal.

–

"Thanks for the ride." I reached to unbuckle my seatbelt, but was stopped by a soft and smooth well manicured hand.

My gaze followed her tanned arm and locked onto the pout she had on, "You're not even gonna invite me in?" she asked batting her eye lashes. "I mean, it's the least you could do since you cost my team a win and I drove you home."

"Hey!" The girl in the backseat behind us protested, "She cost my team a win, too. I say you should invite the both of us in."

"That must be the greatest thing you've ever came up with, Chelsea." The blond haired, light brown eyed, and tanned girl in the drivers seat said to the brunette in the back.

"Why thank you, Stacy." Chelsea said happily in response. Her pearly whites were shown in a wide smile, that reached from one blue eye to the other. "So what do you say, Lilly?" She turned her attention to me and started massaging my shoulders from her seated position behind me.

"First of all, I didn't cost you guys anything." I started, holding up one finger then adding a second digit. "And secondly, let's go." Seeing all those beautiful girls in short shorts and tight shirts while they ran, jump, and dove for a volleyball did things to me. Who was I to hold girls back from wanting what they want? Especially if it was _me._

We all filed out of Stacy's car and made our way up my long drive way since she parked on the street. "Just so you know, you really did cost us a win. That first place medallion you're wearing should really be mine!" She stated.

"It could have been mine, too!" Chelsea added.

I scoffed, "No way!" I nudge them both on the shoulders, since I was in the middle, and wrapped a hand around the medallion. "I won this fair and square." I picked it up off of my chest and gave it a smooch.

"NO!" They both exclaimed at the same time.

"You were flirting with the referee every time the ball was in our position and her whole attention would be on you when one of your teammates missed their target!" Chelsea exclaimed.

"It was more like eye sex." Stacy scoffed. "I swore I saw her a little damp in between her legs when you gave her a kiss on the cheek after that last game."

I gave them a cocky grin and wrapped an arm around their waist then brought them closer to me. "Okay, fine. Ya caught me." I sighed playfully. "I'll make it up to the both of you." I gave both of them a kiss on the cheek and they returned the favor at the same time.

–

As soon as I stepped inside the house, my mom was rounding the corner from the kitchen with the cordless phone pressed tightly to her ear. "NO! My baby was injured and now she's missing!" She exclaimed into the receiver. "I want her back, _now!_"

"Hey, mom." I greeted her embarrassed as she walked past me. I mean, I had two beautiful girls who were willing to do things to and with me! Why did my mom have to act like this now?!

She looked up at me, the phone still perched under her ear, "Not now Lillian," I cringed at the formality of my whole name, "I'm on the phone trying to look for her." With that she walked into living room and began demanding things from the person on the phone. I counted down from ten and was surprised when she came running back to me after I counted down to six. "Oh my gosh! Lillian, where have you been?! Don't you know how worried I was because of you!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around my neck and pulling me into a tight embrace.

"Mom... can't... breathe...," I gasped out. It took all the energy I had to push her away from me. When I finally did I inhaled deep breaths of air.

"See you're not well enough to go out at all! Where were you this whole day? Don't tell me you went to that tournament when I told you not to!" She rambled, throwing me questions a mile a minute.

"Jeez woman!" She stopped mid-rant and glared at me. "I mean, MOM!" I corrected myself. "I didn't go to the tournament." I lied, "I was at uhhhh, the park." I lied again. "Yeah, the park!" I repeated.

"Then why are you wearing a medallion imprinted with the patterns of a volleyball on there?" She asked suspiciously.

My eyes widened when I remembered I didn't hide the damn thing. I turned to look at the girls behind me but they just looked lost.. and scared. Great, now they probably don't even want to do me anymore.

"There was this... thing, at the park! I had to attend it to get credit in my class...?" I said hopefully. Hopeful that she'll but it. She didn't.

"What thing and class?"

"Uhh..." I trailed off.

"Human anatomy."

"And physiology!"

Oh thank god these girls weren't just pretty faces.

"Human anatomy... and physiology?" My mom asked as if she didn't believe it. "I didn't know you had that class Lillian."

"Uh yeah! I do." I answered in an 'uh duh' tone. "The thing at the park was uhhh watching and observing how the human body reacts to uh.. sports? Specifically volleyball. Hence the medallion with the imprint of a volleyball." I quickly brought the gold to her face and dropped it just as fast.

"Why would they hand out medals for watching and observing something like that?" My mom asked totally confused.

"It's a human physiology and anatomy thing." I waved her off.

"Human anatomy and physiology." Chelsea corrected, giving me a 'wth is wrong with you, how can you get that mixed up?!' look.

"Right." I agreed with her, nodding my head once.

"See, she's struggling in the class, so we're here to help her study the anatomy of our bodies," I nudged Stacy in the stomach, "I mean, of the human body." She corrected.

My mom eyed the three of us suspiciously, before stepping out of the way and letting us walk past. "Oh wait, Lillian." My shoulders slumped when I realized it wasn't going to be that easy. We turned around to face her. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" She asked.

I sighed, "This is Chelsea." I pointed at Stacy.

"Actually is Stacy." She gave me a 'wtf' look and waved at my mom.

I rolled my eyes and pointed at Chelsea, "And this is Stacy."

"Chelsea, actually." She also gave me a look that I ignored.

I shook my head and grabbed the both of them by their wrists before dragging them into my room. "We **may** or may not be _really_ into our studies, so don't interrupt!" I threw over my shoulder as we rounded a corner. "'KAY?!" I yelled when she was out of sight.

"Whatever!" I heard her confirm. "Oh, and take it easy on her girls. She just got stabbed by a fork the other day, so don't _study_ too hard."

"MOM!" I exclaimed loudly, like anyone else would if their parents embarrassed them in front of total babes. I slammed my door shut and made sure I locked it before turning to the two girls who mimicked the others pose. Pissed and amused looks on their faces, arms crossed over their chests, and their upper bodies were supported on one leg. "Ladies, ladies...," I gave them my charming smile. "Now that she's out the way, how 'bout we have some fun?" I checked the both of them out, top to bottom, only lingering on their long beautiful legs, before licking my lips. "I know I'm ready... are you?" I asked tauntingly.

They responded by throwing me on the bed and having their way with me.

I love my life.

**A/N: EWW, whack ass ending. I know. I'm sorry, I know you all were expecting some hot, steamy three some, but I suck! Lol. My sex scenes are horrible. Imagine a three some?! That'll just be a tangle of repeated sentences and confusion. Use your imagination and pretend that's what they're doing xD. Please! Leave a review. K, thanks! =D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that you recognize. If I did, I'd seriously keep them all to myself.**

**A/N: As promised on my twitter(LitaRocksLbC; follow me for news on updates and stuff), even though I lied(a bit) and said that the due date was pushed back, here's the next chapter! I seriously didn't think it took me this long to update. Sorry. My apologies.**** Now that this is up, I can enjoy Miley's concert on TUESDAY (9/22/09). HELL MOTHER EFFING YES!!! **** Thanks for all the reviews. Each one of them was appreciated, even the rude and insulting one. Thanks JERK. Happy Reading.**

**Chapter 8**

"Damn it!" I exclaimed and pulled myself away from the beautiful light brown eyed girl. "Hello?!" I snapped into the phone after I snatched it off of the nightstand right next to my bed. I was in the middle of some good after school sex when my phone went off.

"_Hey...,_" Miley's voice greeted me unsure from the receiving end.

I sighed, "Yeah?" Marissa was laying under me, her upper body free from any articles of clothing and was only clad in her panties. She motioned for me to get off of her, but I gave her a look and shook my head. Hell no was she going anywhere. I was frustrated and I was planning on taking it out on her.

"_I-I..._," Miley stuttered.

I actually growled, "I-I... what Miley?!"

I could hear her sniffle from the other end. "_I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry,_" she apologized. If I wasn't so pissed off and confused I would have heard those words come out as a desperate plea for help.

"Sorry for what? Sorry for staying in an abusive relationship after I fought your stupid girlfriend to keep her from doing that to you?" I asked, scoffing. "Whatever, I don't care. It's your life and you can live it however you want." I ended the call, turned my phone off, and threw it across the room. It smashed into pieces as it slammed into the wall with great force and I mentally made a note in my head to buy another one. I felt Marissa flinch from underneath me. "Sorry." I apologized quickly. The scared look in her eyes made me calm down, just slightly.

She shifted underneath me and massaged my hips. "Are you okay?"

I sighed and nodded my head slowly. "I'll be fine."

"Awww," she gave me her best impression of the puppy dog look, "Want me to make all bwetter?" she asked in a baby voice. I laughed and nodded my head.

"Yeah, I do."

She smiled, "Okay."

She glided her soft hands up my side and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me down for a kiss. "Mmhmm," I moaned into the kiss. "Much better."

I felt her smirk against my lips. "That's what I'm here for." she said in a cocky way.

"No...," I trailed off, I held the strap-on by the base, pushed her underwear to the side, and rub the tip of the dildo on her clit. "_This_ is what you're here for." I reminded her. This was still for fun for me, and I knew she wanted more.

She sighed, "Oh yeah."

I stopped what I was doing and fell beside her on my bed. "Do you wanna stop this?" I asked, turning my head to the side to stare at her, giving her a way out.

She shook her head quickly. "No." She took a deep breath. "Lilly... I think I'm-," I cut her off.

"No." I stated firmly, "You're not."

"But."

"No, Marissa." I sighed and sat up. "What happened to 'friends with benefits'?" I asked her seriously. She stayed quiet. "If you're catching feelings you should just leave right now. You know I don't do those. This was supposed to be a no-strings attached thing." I reminded her exasperated.

"I just... feel things for you." She informed weakly, turning on her side, facing away from me.

I laid back down and spooned her from behind. "I know." Hell yeah I knew, this happens all the damn time. "But he loves you, and you love him." I murmured against her neck. "The only reason I'm in this whole thing is because you say he sucks in bed." She turned around in my arms and reached out a hand to place on my cheek. "If that wasn't the case, you wouldn't be right here where you are." Her thumb grazed my lips and slipped into my parted mouth when I spoke. I licked it with my tongue and drew it in, sucking on it. I watched as her eyes fluttered close at the pleasure running through her with that simple action. "You're so beautiful...," I trailed off, tucking her bangs behind her ears away from her eyes.

"Thank you." she whispered as her eyes opened slowly.

I smiled slightly and ran the pad of my thumb along the outer shell of her ear delicately. "Today's the last day." I informed her quietly. I caught a flash of sadness in her eyes before she closed them as she shook her head slowly. "And... I don't know... pop a few Viagra's in his drink or something, maybe that'll help." I said playfully, trying to break the tension that formed in the air.

She giggled and nuzzled her nose into my hair. I felt her take a deep breath before she slowly kissed my neck and made her way up to my mouth. Slowly, she climbed over my body, straddling my thighs and aligned her center with the tip of the strap-on. She leaned forward, bracing herself using my shoulders, and my hands found its way to her hips, guiding her down slowly.

My eyes were on her the whole time as the strap-on inched its way into her. I took in the way she tightened her eyes painfully at first before it relaxed and she opened her eyes to look at me through half-lidded eyes.

She gave me a seductive smile before leaning down and giving me a kiss, starting to pump her ass as she did so. My hands found their way to her ass, groping and pushing each and every time she moved down. We panted together, breathing in each others air, while both of our hips thrust together in sync. It was so fucking wonderful.

Then, I opened my eyes. Instead of staring into light brown eyes, I saw blue ones. The memory of what happened at school popped into my head. Anger surged throughout my whole body, and the next thing I knew Marissa was underneath me and I was pounding into her hard and rough.

--

_The Monday I went back to school seemed normal enough, only I got more looks that usual... and people would whisper when they noticed me. I shook it off though, and went about my daily school routine._

_When I got to my locker Oliver was already at his, leaning against it casually, probably waiting for me._

"_Hey Ollie." I greeted in a raspy voice. I was never really one for mornings. I function way better at night._

_He pushed himself off of his locker and move to the left of me then leaned on that locker so the door wouldn't cover his face. "Morning Lils." he greeted me back. "How was your weekend?"_

_A huge smile formed on my face when thoughts of Saturday evening and the first half of Sunday relived itself in my head. "It was EPIC." I stated with wide, dreamy like eyes._

_Oliver chuckled, before asking, "And how's your head?" He asked with concern, slightly running his fingers through my hair before tugging on a few strands as he came to the ends._

_I glared at him then turned my attention on opening my locker as I responded. "It's okay. I kinda get spaced out and have headaches every now and then, but it's fine." He gave me a look. "What?"_

"_Don't you already space out?" he asked teasingly._

_I glared at him, "Ha ha. You're hilarious." I shook my head and turned back to my locker._

"_So there's a rumor going on around school." Oliver stated once I was done getting and replacing books that I'd need for the first few classes._

"_Yeah?" I asked off-handedly, making sure I had the right things before shutting my locker. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him nod. "About what?"_

"_Joannie's telling everyone the only reason you haven't been at school was because she kicked your ass when she supposedly saw you making a move on her girlfriend."_

"_She WHAT?!" I sputtered when the information finally formulated in my head._

"_Yeah! I was shocked, too. You didn't tell me she kicked your ass." Oliver said playfully around a laugh. I wasn't laughing. I glared at him and he got quiet. "You're not gonna do anything stupid... are you?" he asked with suspicion._

_I scoffed, "No, of course not." I waved his suspicions away, spacing out a little as I was thinking of ways to get her back. It's so obvious people believed her because of the way they were staring at me as they walked by. "Where's your best friend at anyway?" I finally came back to Earth and looked around the hallway for her._

"_Joannie? My best friend?" he scoffed and brushed the thought away. "Heck no, she's like.." he trailed off trying to find the right words to describe her. "The opposite of a friend."_

_I gave him a look, "... like your enemy?" I asked him in a duh tone._

_He smacked his hands together and snapped, "Yeah! That." he agreed._

"_You're like... the smartest guy in the world." I teased._

_He popped an imaginary collar, "You know how I do."_

_I just shook my head and walked away, leaving him standing in the middle of the school hallway trying to look all confident and cocky._

_--_

_The first half of school was uneventful. Besides the fact that people were still pointing, whispering, and staring at me like I wasn't there, nothing much happened. At each and every class, my work load was doubled since I missed all those days last week. All I really wanted to do was throw the school work into a metal trash can and light it on fire._

_By the time lunch rolled around, I was stuck at my locker for five minutes trying to fit everything into the small compartment. Getting frustrated, I just slammed my locker shut, leaving a few pieces of paper peeking out of the cracks. I stared at the locker in triumph and brushed my shoulders off before getting the shit scared of me._

"_Nice job." An amused, raspy voice, said from behind me. I jumped and turned around._

_I scowled after I saw Miley standing there in a short black mini skirt, white ribbed tank top, and brown sandals. "Give me a heart attack, why don't you!" I sighed, folding an arm over my heart while nonchalantly checking her out. 'She has some really nice legs,' I noted in my head._

"_Sorry," she apologized with a blush and looked down, probably noticing my indiscreet looks._

_I just smiled and shook my head, "It's all good."_

"_How's your head?" she asked quietly, concern evident in her eyes._

_A hand flew to the back of my head and found the huge bump with the tips of my fingers. "It's alright." I answered just as quietly, smoothing my hair down before dropping my hand to my side._

"_And your side?" She asked, placing her right arm under her ribs. I shrugged and tugged the right side of me shirt up until the gauze was seen. A little bit of blood was seeping out. "It's still bleeding?" she gasped. I don't really think she knew what she was doing, but the next thing I knew her soft hands reached out and slightly grazed over the small white patch. She wasn't even physically touching my skin, but I shivered._

"_Huh, yeah..." I answered, dropping the shirt down causing her to withdraw her hand. "It opened back up this weekend. At the tournament." That was when I realized she didn't even show up. "Which you were supposed to be at!" I exclaimed, giving her a suspicious look._

"_Didn't your mom tell you not to go?" Miley asked in a matter of fact tone, ignoring the fact I realized she wasn't there._

_I rolled my eyes and shook my head, "Yeah well, my mom doesn't control my life like she use to, okay?" I stated a little annoyed. I always got annoyed when people spoke to me as if I were a child and couldn't think for myself. I'm a grown ass woman, damn it! I could think for myself._

"_Well I'm just saying...," Miley trailed off, a hint of hurt in her voice wafted into my ear._

_I caught her eye and saw the hurt for myself. "Look. Sorry, okay?" I apologized. I was about to say more but Miley's phone went off and her eyes went wide when she checked the front screen._

"_I'm sorry. I gotta go." She took a few steps backwards, "I'll see you around, though." With that she turned around and quickly walked into the cafeteria. It was the same way she reacted when she realized what time it was and gave me all those lame excuses before taking off._

_I sighed and made my own way to the cafeteria. The line wasn't as long as it normally would be, since I was preoccupied with my locker, so I was happy for that. I grabbed my lunch, paid for the meal, and set out to find Oliver. He was sitting where he always sat at, the table in between the cheerleaders and the dance team._

"_Li-lay!" Oliver called out once he spotted me._

"_Ol-lay!" I called back when I was within a few feet of the table. We both laughed at our lameness as I took a seat across from him. "I wanna go home." I whined as soon as my butt hit the bench._

"_You only have two more classes left. Suck it up." Oliver responded, rolling his eyes before taking a bite of his ham sandwich._

"_Right." I agreed unhappily. We sat together in silence, just eating our meal when I got bored and started looking around the cafeteria at the tables surrounding us. Cheerleaders being annoying and talking a mile a minute to the left. Dancers sitting on the table, with their feet on the bench, sharing head phones connected to an iPod while moving their upper bodies to the beat to the right. Jocks sitting shoulder to shoulder with too many muscular meat heads on one bench, looking like sardines in a can, checking out the dancers or cheerleaders or cracking stupid jokes that weren't even funny up ahead. Miley sitting at a table, with Joannie's arm around her shoulder just ahead of the jocks. Asians sitting at their own little table doing--._

_Wait what?!_

_My attention snapped back to Miley's table. Sure enough there she was feeding Joannie a French fry while she had a possessive arm around her shoulder._

"_What the fuck?" I said under my breath, just staring. I swear I got stabbed and almost broke my damn skull protecting her, why the hell is she still with that stupid bitch?! "You have got to be kidding me." I said a little louder when I saw the two of them kiss._

"_Huh? What?" Oliver asked, looking around him quickly trying to figure out what got me so worked up. "What, Lilly?"_

"_They're still together?!" I asked incredulously, nodding my head behind him towards Miley and Joannie._

"_Oh them? Yeah." he stated as if there was nothing wrong with that. "Why?"_

_I gave him a look and pointed at the back of my head repeatedly. "I told you about what happened!" I exclaimed. He just gave me a blank look. "The reason I was out of school for a whole week?! The reason Joannie spread all those rumors?! GOD! YOU'RE SUCH A DUMBASS!" I yelled when he kept on giving me blank looks. Luckily it was loud in the cafeteria, so I didn't draw many unwanted attention towards us. "Remember when I said that you were the smartest guy in the world, and you believed me?" He nodded his head. "Well I lied. You're dumb." I said. I ignored the hurt look he threw me and turned my attention back to the Devil in disguise and Miley._

_As soon as I looked their way, Miley's eyes landed on mine and I frowned at her, shaking my head in disappointment. Her eyes shot downcast for a moment before shooting back up and meeting mine again, this time with an emotion kind of like apologetic in her eyes. We just sat there and stared at each other, probably trying to figure out what the other was thinking, when I saw her flinch away from Joannie's grip. Our gaze broke and I shook my head slightly. My eyes then found it's way to the source of why she flinched in the first place, and what I saw made my blood boil._

_Joannie's hand, the one that was thrown over Miley's shoulder loosely before, now had Miley's shoulder in a death grip. I could see her hand muscles pop out as it grasped onto her shoulder harder._

_Then my eyes shot to Joannie's face. She was already staring at me with a knowing look on her face. Our eyes locked and I saw nothing but red when Miley unsuccessfully tried to hold in a whimper as Joannie squeezed her shoulder even more, digging her fingernails into Miley's bare skin._

_I got out of my seat abruptly, shocking the hell out of Oliver, and made my way to their table. Oliver right behind me trying to stop me lamely by pulling on my shirt from behind. "Lilly, what the hell are you doing?!" he asked frantically, trying to latch a hand on my arm. I yanked it away from him, gave him a glare that stopped him momentarily, and responded._

"_Giving people a _real_ reason to talk." I growled before continuing on. As I got closer to their table I saw Joannie whisper something into Miley's ear, that left her shaken, before she dropped her arm to her side._

"_Truscott!" Joannie greeted in a fake happy tone, "What a not so lovely surprise."_

"_Fuck you, Palumbo." I said through gritted teeth._

"_I'd rather you not." She weighed her big fat head on her palm, with her elbow on the table, and gave me a sad look._

_I shook my head at her stupid ass and turned my attention to Miley. "What's going on here?" I asked her seriously with a hint of curiousness in my voice. "You're seriously still with her after what she was about to do to you?"_

_Miley did a fine impression of a fish out of water trying to form a coherent sentence. All that came out was "I..I..I..."_

_Before she could actually say anything more than that, Joannie interrupted. "Whatever do you mean, Truscott?" she tried to ask innocently, with a slight edge in her voice._

_I narrowed my eyes and glared at Joannie. "Shut the fuck up, Palumbo. The question wasn't aimed at you, dumb ass." I rolled my eyes when the innocent look dropped and was replaced with anger. "Well?" I asked, turning my attention back to Miley._

"_What the fuck is wrong with you?" Joannie asked, standing up now. "Who do you think you are, stalking up to _my_ table and throwing questions at _my_ girlfriend?" As she asked she emphasized the word my, as if the things mentioned were her property._

_I scoffed. "Girlfriend?" I asked indignantly. "Don't you mean punching bag? Or was I seeing things when I saw you about to hit her last week?" As I said this, people were murmuring to one another and a few gasps were heard. By now the cafeteria had gone quiet and everyone occupying the area was watching on in anticipation, probably hoping and praying for a fight to break out._

"_What are you talking about?" Joannie had the audacity to look taken aback. "I've _never_ laid my hands on her before." she lied, quite well actually, before turning her attention to Miley. "Have I ever, babe?" she asked. The look on her face looked sad at being accused of being abusive, but her eyes told a different story. I could see the danger burning in them, daring her to say the wrong thing._

_Miley looked terrified, but I stood my ground and waited for her to answer the question. Everyone was. The tension in the air was thick as we all waited on her reply. She sighed and hesitated a moment before answering._

"_I...," she looked at me, sadness in her eyes, before dropping her head again and shaking her head, "No... she's never laid a hand on me before." she stated quietly, almost inaudibly._

_I stood there shocked for a moment. Even as people started whispering to each other and the cafeteria was bombarded with questions, I just stood there and stared at her in disbelief. "C'mon, Lilly." Oliver tried to pull me away by my arm. "Let's go." I stayed rooted in my spot, staring at her while she just hung her head and refused to look up._

_I yanked my arm from his grasp again, and stepped closer to the table. My hands gripped on the edge tightly, and I leaned my body closer to her over the table. I saw Joannie tense up beside her, her forearm muscles tightening under her skin, but ignored her. Miley looked up at me through her eyelashes. "Next time she lays a hand on you, I'll just fucking turn the other cheek." I said menacingly. Then I turned my attention to Joannie. "But I swear to god if you do, I'll inflict pain on you like you've never felt before." I threatened her then let Oliver pull me away from the scene._

_--_

I left the school after that incident. I really couldn't stand seeing Miley again after she lied like that, especially in my face _after_ I witnessed what she was about to go through. I stayed locked up in my room, trying to find things to do. All I really wanted to do was_ hurt_ someone, preferably Joannie. I couldn't though, so I took out my anger and aggression on the things in my room. My bedsheets were thrown off the mattress, books and papers were laying haphazardly all over the floor, pens and pencils were strewn everywhere. It was just a mess.

I finally got to let out all of my frustration when Marissa came. Well, I was about to finish anyway.

"Oh, god. Lilly!" Marissa exclaimed, trying to push me away by my shoulders. "St-stop!" she begged.

I finally snapped out of my trance and realized that I was still pounding into Marissa harshly. I stopped my penetrations quickly and pulled out of her. "Holy shit! I'm so sorry." I apologized, laying down next to her and pulling her into my arms, wrapping them around her tightly. "Are you okay?" I asked in concern, running my fingers through her hair in an attempt to soothe her. I felt her nod against my chest. I let out a shaky breath and whispered more soothing words in her ear until she fell asleep in my arms.

The whole time, though, I couldn't stop myself from wondering what was going through Miley's mind when she lied.

**A/N: FINALLY. Crap, this was a long one. Wait I meant. *ducks and covers behind a **skinny **tree as someone throws a mouse at my head* Did you like it?! Lol. Review, please?**

**ps: if anyone's going to the concert also, you should totally hit me up! haha. it'll be cool actually meet people from this site =D i promise i'm not an old, hairy, bald guy. haha. hit me up on my twitter =)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything you recognize.**

**A/N: dun nun nun nun! Another update, finally! Sheesh. What took you so long shorty?! Let's just say writer's block is a bishhhhh. Okay, so I won't waste anyone's time. Happy Reading.**

**Special shout out to Isla, because without her this chapter would have taken a little while longer to get out. Haha =)**

**CHAPTER 9**

I'm sore, tired, and angry. What the hell, man. How did this happen? One minute I was running down the court, dribbling the ball effortlessly as I did so, and the next I saw something yellow rush at me from the side, then for some reason I found myself tripping over something and eating pavement. I tried to brace myself with my arms as I fell, but landed on my elbows instead. Shit, that hurt!

I laid out on my stomach for a while and groaned as I turned over to lay on my back. A second later I felt something wet licking my face. I shut my eyes tight and tried to block my face with my arms, but the licking just went from my face to my arms.

"Oh my god! Aiden!" That southern twang I avoided all week made me groan when I realized what happened. "Bad doggy." Miley scolded in a pant.

"What the hell?" I croaked as I tried to sit up, but the pain my elbows had to endure on impact made that difficult so I just laid on my back. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" I yelled at the puppy when he jumped on my chest and started licking my face. He coward away though, after I yelled at him, and bowed his head. I watched as he jumped off of my chest and hid behind Miley's long slender legs. My eyes traveled up her legs, past her black short shorts, up her white tank top, and to her worried eyes. I frowned.

"He heard you shouting at one of your teammates for the ball from far away and got excited when he spotted you." she explained as she bent down to pick the frightened puppy up. "He was just happy to see his mama." She cradled him in her arms as if he was a real child and petted his head soothingly.

"UGHHHH!" I groaned, cupping my face in my hands and digging the palm into my eyes.

"You alright there, Lilly?" I heard Jake's deep and concerned voice ask from directly above me. I dropped my hands to the side and looked up to see him standing up, but upside down. I nodded my head and he moved to my side to offer a hand up. "Dude, you're bleeding." He pointed at the side where I got stabbed and sure enough little specks of blood was seeping through my white shirt.

I moaned in displeasure and pulled the shirt up to reveal that the barely healing wound was indeed opened again. "This thing just won't stop bleeding and close up." I sighed, dropping the shirt down and wiping the blood away carelessly with the dirt and sweat stained cloth. "Resume game. Let's go." I clapped my hands and opened them up towards Gabe Lamotti, signaling that I wanted the ball back. He looked a little hesitant but bounce passed it to me. Before it could reach my hands, Jake intercepted and gave me an incredulous look. "What?" I asked annoyed.

"You just took a nasty fall, your wound just reopened, and there's a little cutie over there who looks sad as hell," he inconspicuously pointed over to Miley who was standing at the sidelines looking hurt. I sighed and slumped my shoulders. "Go talk to her." he urged before turning around and yelling, "Ten minute water break," to the other eight guys on the court. I watched until he walked off the court towards the opposite end and walked up to Marissa, who was sitting at a nearby park bench, before turning around myself and limping towards Miley and the little fur ball.

I just stood there in front of her while she looked down at Aiden, her long curly brown locks were falling forward and draped around the both of them. "Is he okay? I didn't step on him or anything, did I?" I asked somewhat worried because his health could either pass or fail me in Home Ec, and maybe, just a little bit, I really was concerned about his health. She shook her head while keeping her head down, and still wouldn't look at me. I found this weird since was the type to stare you in the eyes while she's talking to you. "Why aren't you looking at me?" I asked slowly.

When she still didn't look at me, but hung her head even more, I got suspicious and cautiously tucked her brown locks behind her ears before cupping her cheeks and making her look at me. What I saw made my blood boil and my heart break at the same time.

I didn't even get to open my mouth before she explained how she got the bruise on her right cheek. "I was chasing Aiden up the stairs but misstepped and tripped... my face hit the railing." she said shakily, avoiding any and all eye contact with me.

I exhaled slowly as I caressed her cheek lightly with the tips of my fingers. She flinched away when I accidentally pressed to hard and broke me out of my trance. I shook my head and frowned. "Right." I said before turning around and limping away towards the water fountain.

"Wait," I heard her calling from behind me but I didn't stop walking. "Where are you going?" she asked in a panicked voice. I continued walking and shrugged my shoulders before responding.

"It's a water break, so I'm getting some water."

"Oh." She sounded relieved and upset at the same time but I brushed those thoughts away. I told her I was going to turn the other cheek, and I am, but I also said that Joannie was going to get it... and she will.

-

Forty-five minutes later found me running down the basketball court again, this time without the ball. Jake had the ball and I was chasing after him, defending him. I was drained out of my mind, physically and emotionally, but kept up with the game.

My eyes moved repeatedly from his eyes to the ball, back and forth, watching and waiting for his next move as he stood above the paint and kept his eyes peeled for an open teammate while dribbling the ball away from me. I swiped at the ball, but he just bounced it to his other hand. I growled. "C'mon Jake," I taunted, "take it in." I swiped again. "I know you want to. Game point. You make this and my team loses." I moved my body close to his and bumped him with my chest, trying to provoke him to make a damn move already. "C'mon Jake! Do something." I snapped, using my right forearm to keep him in place as he backed into me, dribbling the ball away from my swiping hands.

When he tried to back into me again, I dropped my forearm from in front of me and sidestepped him. He backtracked a step, not expecting me to do that, and I took that moment to swat the ball away from his possession towards one of my teammates, Matt Marshall. He stood there for a quick second, just watching the ball fly towards him, before he realized what just happened and ran to the ball while Gabe ran towards it, too.

Fortunately Matt got to it before the opposing team and ran down the opposite way to our side of the court, using the left side. I was hot on his heels, but split to the right side after crossing the half court line. As we got to the key our eyes locked, and we made an agreement just like that. He'd fake that he was going in for a layup, but would drop the ball back down to me on his way up when the other team would try to block his shot, and I'd have an easy jump shot that'll help us win the game.

Except that didn't happen.

Everything was going as planned, he was taking his final step that would launch him into the air, and I was waiting for the ball to drop into my waiting hands, but a faint yelping sound caught my attention. As I turned around to see what it was, the ball bounced against my shin and rolled out of bounds.

"Lilly! What the hell?!" I heard Matt protest, but his voice just went in through one ear and flowed out the other.

My whole body went rigid as I saw what was taking place. She was far away, sitting under a tree playing with Aiden while she was watching me play, but I could just make out what was happening. There was another person looming over her with their back to me, with lightly curled brown hair and that rockerish style of clothing, but I didn't even need to guess who that was. I already knew.

Miley's arm was being yanked, rather viciously, by Joannie while she had a protective arm around Aiden with the other. No wonder the dog was yelping.

"What the hell's going on over there?" Jake asked curiously, placing a light touch on my shoulder. "Lilly!" The next thing I know I'm running my ass over to where the girls are and as I get closer I hear the end of the conversation.

"I don't care what you're doing! I told you not to be around her."

"I'm just playing with Aiden, it was a coincidence she was here, too!"

Joannie was about to retort before I tackled her onto the soft grass and landed one on her. Square on the face where Miley's bruise was. "You stupid bitch!" I cried, swinging at her again. "Didn't I tell you not to lay your filthy hands on her?!" I yelled, straddling her stomach keeping her in place. "Are you fucking stupid, or did you really think I was bullshitting when I told you I'd make you feel pain like you've never felt before?" As I said this I had a fistful of her shirt in my hands and I was punching her over and over again with my right hand, in the same place, until it got all bloody.

I was blinded by rage. Why didn't she listen to me? Yeah, sure, we never really fought before, just exchanged a few push and shoves, but did she really think I wouldn't do anything when I told her that I would? What a fucking dumb ass. Just because she didn't believe me made me even angrier.

Then I was pulled away by someone wrapping their arms around my waist from behind and two other pair of arms latching on each of mine. I let them pull me away, all sweaty faced and panting. Joannie looked unconscious, but I didn't care, I still wanted to beat the living shit out of her.

"You're fucking lucky, you stupid bitch." I snarled before yanking my arms out of Gabe's and Matt's grasp and threw Jake's arms from around my waist off. I just stood there, watching her for a moment as my body calmed itself before turning my gaze to Miley who looked scared and shocked as hell while Aiden was moving around restlessly in her arms. I shook my head when her eyes landed on mine and turned around. "I'm going home."

My body shook and trembled as I walked over to where I placed my stuff. The adrenaline was still pumping in my body. I didn't want to go home yet, I couldn't, not when I felt like any wrong move was going to tick me off. I grabbed my things and turned back to the scene. A few eyes were on me, wondering if I was going to explode again, while others were checking on Joannie. When I walked past everyone, and got a few feet away, I heard little small padded footsteps following me. I looked over my shoulder and saw little Aiden chasing after me in a trot and Miley was right behind him with her head down.

When I got to my car, I walked to the back right passengers side and opened the door for Aiden to hop in. He had a little trouble though, since he was still too small, so I nudged him with my shoe under his butt and gave him a lift. After he was safely inside, I closed his door and moved up to open the door for Miley. She gave me a surprised look, but I just stood there and motioned for her to get in which she did a little cautiously.

I sighed as I closed her door and slowly made my way to the driver's side. I gently lowered myself into the seat and winced at the pain in my stomach. When I had a little trouble getting in, I felt Miley's small hands on my lower back and side as she helped guide me down slowly. When I was fully seated she removed her hands and I let out a breath of air I didn't even know I was holding in. "Thanks." I grunted out.

The drive was silent except Aiden in my backseat trying to look out the window and the soft music coming through the speakers. When we were at a stoplight I unconsciously squeezed my right hand too hard on the steering wheel and flinched. I glanced at it and saw how swollen and coated with blood it was, blood that wasn't even mine. I wiped the back of my hand on my shirt, wincing as I did so, and when I was about to place it back on the steering wheel Miley's hand intercepted.

My attention immediately went to her when her cold fingers grasped onto my heated wrist. The contrast in temperature felt so good, especially since I just finished an intense game and beat down. I gave her a look that she just ignored and watched as she reached into her purse and pulled out a moist towelette seemingly out of thin air. It was like magic. I sat there and watched her with a slack jaw as she carefully wiped all of the dried blood on my knuckles until the car behind us honked.

"Stupid jerk." I mumbled under my breath at the car behind us. "OW!" I cried when Miley pressed down too hard. My hand jerked back a little and accidentally grazed her chest. "Sorry." I muttered, embarrassed.

She finished wiping my hand and let it go, "S'okay. How's your hand?" she asked in concern when I placed it back on the wheel.

"It's alright." I shrugged.

The rest of the five minute drive was silent as I drove to her house. "Where are you going?" she asked quietly as we sat in the car in her driveway.

I shrugged, "Probably to the beach or something."

"I thought you were going home?"

I sighed, "I need to calm down some more." It was weird. A few minutes ago I was so angry and felt like I would tear anyone apart, but when she was holding on to my hand and cleaning my knuckles with the utmost care... I instantly felt calm.

"Can I.. can I come with you?" she asked in a nervous voice. I turned my head to look at her slightly and saw that her cheeks took up a pink tint. I smiled a small smile at how adorable she looked. "Daddy hasn't seen me yet." she whispered and the smile was wiped off of my face to be replaced with a stony look. For a moment there, I completely forgot everything that just happened barely ten minutes ago, then after she said that all the anger came back to me. "Please... can I?" she pleaded, looking into my eyes. The anger that was pulsing throughout my body dwindled down a little and I just nodded my head before pulling out of her driveway.

-

"Why did you do it?"

We had been at the beach for a little over two hours already and the sun was about to set. We were walking along the shore, side by side, watching Aiden as he chased the waves back and forth. When the waves crashed onto the shore, he would run away, but when the water retreated he would chase after it. One time his timing was all off and he got soaked, whimpering and shivering he walked up to us and I wrapped him up in my gray hoodie until he was dry and warm again before he started getting restless so I placed him back on the ground just so he could do it all over again.

"Do what?" she asked, giving me a sideways look. Luckily I was on her left side, so I didn't see the bruise.

"Stay with Joannie after what happened and lie about it in front of everyone at lunch." I said bluntly. Why should I beat around the bush for? I wanted to know right then and there. This beautiful brunette with bluer than blue eyes and long luscious legs was in a relationship with such a jerk. I didn't understand it. She sighed and plopped down on the sand, I followed right after her and reclined back, bracing my upper body with my hands behind me.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, watching as the ocean slowly swallowed sun until there was no more. It was such a beautiful sight, what with the pink, orange, purple, and red streaks in the sky. I missed moments like this, when I was actually relaxed and had time to enjoy the beauty of nature.

"Honestly?" she asked in a sigh. I nodded my head, stayed quiet, and waited while she thought of how to answer the question. "She was the first person to ever pay me any mind when I moved here," she started. "Other kids ignored me, but she was the first one to come up and talk to me. She was interested and I just wanted to feel accepted in this world so new to me. I moved from a small town and having Joannie around made things more... easier, I guess. She wasn't always how she is now. I guess she got all insecure when she realized other girls would want me too. I mean, we barely went out for a month, but she didn't start acting like this until that accident at the party..." she trailed off. Aiden got tired of chasing the waves and made his way over to Miley and crawled into her lap, making himself comfortable.

"I'm sorry...?" I apologize a little unsure. Miley turned to me, probably to brush the apology away, but started laughing instead. "What?!" I asked offended. Was my face that funny looking?

"No-nothing!" she huffed out in between a laugh, "You're face is just so adorable." she finally said, wiping a tear out of her eye. I frowned in confusion, eyebrows drawn together in the middle. "That look!" she pointed out, laughing again.

I frowned even more and pouted, "You know when you laugh at someone when you say they look adorable, it doesn't seem that much of a compliment." I huffed and sat up, crossing my arms over my chest defensively. My resolve started to crumble the longer she started laughing. She looked so carefree and happy, something that I've never seen so much of in her before.

While she was busy throwing her head back with her eyes closed, I carefully plucked Aiden's body off of her lap, and gently laid him on the sand. Slowly, I stood up and easily slipped one of my arms under the bend of her leg while the other wrapped securely around her back. I lifted her up easily and started walking towards the water. I was about waist deep when she finally stopped laughing and looked around.

"Lilly... what are you doing?" she asked warily, arm clutching onto my shoulders.

I smiled evilly. "Say sorry." I demanded.

"What?!" she asked incredulously.

"Say sorry." I demanded again, this time slightly releasing my hold from around her. She screamed and wrapped her right arm around my neck, clutching onto my left shoulder with both hands now. "Say it," I growled, slowly releasing my grip on her.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry!" she cried, wriggling her body in my arms to try and get her ass away from the waves.

"Good." I said with a smirk. "Now say I have the cutest confused look in the world."

"What?" she slumped in my arms and gaped at me. I gave her a playful menacing look and slowly lowered her down. "Okay okay! I have the cutest confused look in the world." My body went slack after she said that and I 'accidentally' dropped her into the water. "Lilly!!!" she shrieked after she popped back out of the water. "What the heck?!" she hugged herself and her teeth chattered.

"Oops." I shrugged sheepishly. "By the way, you're right. You do have the cutest confused look in the world." I laughed at the shocked look on her face. The next thing I know, I was in the water myself. When I popped back up Miley was already running on the sand laughing like crazy with Aiden running after her. "MILEY!!" I yelled running out of the water myself, grabbing my things sitting where I left them, and chasing after her.

"You'll never take me alive!" I heard her laugh as she ran even faster towards my car.

-

"Thanks for saving me today, Lilly." Miley said quietly as we sat in her driveway an hour later. We spent the time chasing each other until we were out of breath then went to Rico's for some hot chocolate before returning back to my car. "I'm sorry for everything my situation's put you through."

"It's fine." I brushed her apology aside. "Just... I don't know... stay away from her and people like her. I can't be your knight in shining armor all the time." I said playfully. "You deserve someone who'll love you and take good care of you." I added seriously. She looked as if she was going to protest, but I cut her off before she could. "No, I mean it. I know we didn't get off on the right foot, but you really are someone special." I gave her a soft smile that she returned followed by a kiss on the cheek that left the right side of my face all tingly.

She pulled away with a blush on her cheeks. "Thank you, Lilly." she said in a raspy voice that did things to me.

"No problem." I gave her one of my cheesy smiles. "You can leave Aiden with me. Poor little guy wore himself out, I don't wanna wake him up."

She nodded wordlessly and made to move out of the car before stopping and turning back to me. She reached out a hand and laid it on my right one, running her thumb across my still swollen knuckles. "You deserve someone special, too." she stated before getting out of the car. As she closed the door, she started walking backwards and waved at me shyly before turning back around and making her way to her front door.

I sat there, staring at where she disappeared, and touched the cheek that was still tingling from her lips.

_I deserve someone special, too... maybe it's her...._

**A/N: what the heezy. Why are all of my stories so corny?! Sheesh! for anyone who's wondering. Miley's concert was AWESOMEEEE and i got to meet Emily, also!! my life is almost complete xDD Anyway, hope you liked it. Review please.**

**shameless advertising time!! I have a one-shot up, if you didn't know! Lol. It's called "_Going Through the Motions_" rated T. read and review it if you haven't already =D haha.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone your recognize. FYI: I don't know if there's a Hollister perfume called 'SoCal' so let's just pretend there is =D haha.**

**AN: WHOOT! You guys have been so awesome that I had to update early for once. Haha. I hope it's to your liking. Mostly a look into Lilly's past and why she is the way she is. Hope it wasn't too predictable. Tell me what you think when you're done! Happy Reading.**

**Chapter 10**

I couldn't believe the audacity of that... that... that _thing_. She actually had the balls to try and press charges on me _a week_ after the incident! What the hell was wrong with her? Okay, so maybe I did beat the shit out of her, but it was for a good reason! She tried to charge me for assault, and the cops were all over it, but she forgot one critical thing... the fact that Miley was on my side now, not hers. Even if she was still scared shitless of her, Miley admitted to all of the things that Joannie did to her and how I was just trying to help and protect her. Stupid pigs, think they can fuck me over. Even if I would have gotten locked up, I'd have the money to get bailed out.

Alright, maybe I wouldn't have. My mom threatened to let them leave me in the cell if I ever did something so stupid and dangerous ever again. Oh poor mother, she didn't have any idea of how crazy it was to be a seventeen year old lesbian in this day of age who seemingly can't stay out of other people's business. I tried to explain that to her, but she wouldn't listen and gave me one last stern lecture before she disappeared upstairs to her room.

It didn't matter anymore, though. Miley was safe, so was Aiden, and I didn't have to worry about her well being anymore. What the hell, why would I worry about her for? She's just another girl, one that I didn't want any history with, besides this whole parenting thing with Aiden, but that's it! I shouldn't care for her, and I don't.

But why the hell do I?

I shook the thought from my head and walked into my room. It was a Saturday night and parties were calling out to me. I took a quick shower, pulled on some clean undergarments along with black skinny jeans, a white tee shirt over a blue long sleeved one, and finished my outfit off with a black jacket. I sprayed on my 'smell good' perfume reserved only for special occasions such as parties and times when I knew I was going to get some.

As I walked out of my room and got to the top of the stairs, I remembered something and backtracked. I walked into my walk in closet and grabbed the brand new black backpack that was hidden all the way in the furthest corner, near my socks. I felt around on the outside and made sure the item was in there before slipping my arms through the strap of the backpack and tightening the straps so the bag was pushed all the way up my back.

Yeah, I was seriously going to have some fun that night.

The party was at an old mansion a couple of blocks away from my house, so I decided to just cruise there on my long board. I missed having the wind blow in my hair as I skated against the wind, it was satisfying and thrilling. By the time I was a block away from the mansion, I could hear loud music blaring throughout the neighborhood. I got to the end of the drive way and sighed. That was a long way up the driveway, probably five school buses put together in a row. I reached down to grab my long board, pulled it to my side, and made my way past all different kinds of cars blocking one another into the drive way.

"People are gonna be fucked over if the police raids this place," I said to myself as I made my way through the maze of cars.

When I was finally at the top of the driveway, where it was flat and void of any cars, I saw hundreds of people dancing and grinding to the music that the DJ was playing at the side of the house, the huge speakers at each corner of the space. I pushed my way past sweaty bodies and made my way to the front of the house. I noticed shrubs surrounding the front of the house and threw my long board there, hiding it from peoples eyesight, but remembering where I threw it so I could just grab it and leave when I wanted to.

As I walked through the front door I'm greeted with hot, suffocating, air that smells like alcohol and weed. There's another DJ in the living room, next to the fire place in the middle of the room, and couches and chairs are pushed against the all four walls where people were occupying them, making or passed out.

I was greeted with the usual screams and yells from people I barely even know, but we went to the same school and have the same classes so we're the best of friends at parties. I smiled at them, hugged them back, and took a sip or puff of anything they passed my way before I was really inside the huge mansion with high ceilings and expensive looking chandeliers hanging from them. There were two curved staircases that split at the bottom, where a damn fountain was, and met at the top where teenagers were hanging out.

I made my way around the house, watching for some cute girls as I did so, and explored every room that was open to the party. The rooms closer to the stair case were all full while the other rooms further down the hallway were left unoccupied. I noted this mentally in my head, just in case.

When I got back downstairs, I made my way to the kitchen and ordered a Jack and Coke from the guy tending the make shift bar. I watched as he filled a glass cup up with ice, half Jack and half coke, before sticking a stirrer in there and mixing it for me. I thanked him as he handed the cup to me and gave him a twenty dollar tip. He looked surprised but took the money with a happy look on his face.

Sipping on my drink, I made my way to the outskirts of the makeshift dance floor and eyed all the potential girls there. God, there were so many beautiful girls. So. Many. In short mini skirts, short shorts way too short to be worn in public, tight skin like tops that showed off too much skin. So. Hot. There were so many girls to chose from. I sighed, sat at a vacant spot on the couch near the door, and took another sip of my drink.

I sat and sipped on my drink for what felt like hours. The buzz was slowly, but surely, making its way into my system and I started getting warmer in the already stuffy house. I was just sitting and observing the party goers until I saw one girl in particular who caught my attention. She was dancing by herself in the middle of the dance floor with her back facing me. Other guys, even girls, tried to dance with her, but she pushed them away or didn't pay them any mind. Her straight, long, black hair swayed from side to side as her hips moved smoothly to the beat. She had on a white tee shirt underneath a red vest that clung on to her curves deliciously, and she wore black skin tight leather pants with white low tops on her feet.

God, she looked so familiar, even from behind, and the tingles that spread throughout my whole body at watching her dance felt _so_ familiar.

Man, what the hell, this was like that incident with Miley all over again, except this time I _knew_ it wasn't Miley because she was at home studying and watching Aiden. At least that's what she told me. Why was I even thinking of her?! I shook my head to clear my thoughts and focused on the girl.

When her hair got into her face, she whipped her head to the side to get it away, rather than using her fingers, and I caught a glimpse of her chubby cheeks, pouty lips, and a hint of her brown eyes. That tingle I felt throughout my body coursed its way into my chest and I actually let out a pained moan.

No. It can't be her. It just _can't_.

I didn't want to stick around if and when the girl fully turned around. The pain in my chest was too much, so I placed the mixed drink on the floor near my foot and stood up. I gave the girl another glance before I turned away. "Fuck!" I muttered under my breath when I saw her turn her head over her shoulder for some reason. I quickly and carelessly made my through the throngs of horny teenagers and pushed out til I got to the back door that was in the kitchen. Just as I was about to yank the door open by the door knob, a well manicured hand shot out from behind me and pushed against the door so I couldn't open it.

I studied her short nails with white French tips and slim, slender, fingers. Her skin looked soft as I remembered it, and as I slowly turned my head, following the length up her arm, I caught a whiff of her SoCal Hollister perfume.

I closed my eyes as I inhaled that scent so strong and powerful against my control, and exhaled slowly as my eyes fluttered open to meet big, beautiful, brown eyes. I let my gaze drop just a bit when it felt like her eyes were burning into mine, and focused on her lips when she poked her tongue out and ran it across her bottom lip almost seductively.

For some reason, I found my back pressed up against the door and her body was touching mine, one thigh in between my legs. When the hell did I turn around all the way?!

I felt her warm breath ghost my lips and I actually whimpered when her fingertips grazed my forehead just the slightest bit when she removed my bangs from my eyes. She's the _only_ girl who's ever made my heart beat faster, butterflies flutter in my stomach, and knees weak.

"'Kayla," I whispered, staring into the eyes of the first and only girl that I'd ever loved and cherished with my whole being; my ex-girlfriend, Mikayla Sanchez.

--

Our relationship began when our first year of high school, and ended the middle of our junior year. It was the best, and most emotional, two and a half years of my life. Our relationship was so dysfunctional, I'm surprised we even lasted so long.

The beginning, first six months or so, was beautiful. Puppy love, that's what it was. I'd do anything to make her happy, and she'd do anything to keep me satisfied. It's how we worked. Then when I came out to my parents they were both fine with it, my father even took the initiative and told me how I 'wore the pants' in the relationship. I was confused, though, since I thought both of us were equal in our relationship, but he told me otherwise.

"_You are a Truscott. Truscott men take care of their ladies." he had said._

"_Luke Truscott!" My mother gasped, slapping him lightly on his arm._

_I rolled my eyes. "I'm pretty sure I'm a girl, dad." I stood up, pulled the waistband of my basketball shorts up and looked down into my shorts. "Yup, I don't have that awkward bulge that boys do." I stated, patting my nether regions over my shorts before sitting back down on the couch in between my parents._

"_Lilly!" My mom tossed a disappointing look my way, "I can't believe you just did that!" she exasperated. Her face was red. My father and I laughed._

"_Well I'm just sayin'! Dad here just called me a man when I know I'm not." I rolled my eyes again and crossed my arms defensively._

"_Well you like women, too, so you're one of us." He pounded his chest with a fist roughly, as if that'd make a point. I rolled my eyes and shared a laugh with mom when he started rubbing his chest in pain. It was hilarious as I watched him try to act all tough when he really wasn't._

_Dad wasn't built, but he wasn't skinny either. He was about five-eight with sandy blond hair that was styled almost like Mr. Stewarts, but didn't look as good, his baby blue eyes were soft and soothing most of the time, and he always wore a suit. Always. Even when he was at home, he'd walk around in black slacks, a white buttoned down shirt, and a tie. The only time he wouldn't wear something so formal was when he was sleeping. Other than that, you wouldn't see him in anything else in and out of the house._

"_I don't even want to be here for this conversation." Mom said with a roll of her eyes. She stood up, gave my dad a kiss on the lips, and pulled me into a huge bone crushing hug. "I just want you to know that I support you one hundred percent and I'll always be proud of you, 'kay?" I nodded my head and scrunched up my nose when she kissed me on my forehead. "Oh be quiet, you know you still love when I do that." she joked after she saw my face._

"_Sure, mom. Whatever makes ya happy." I replied sarcastically._

"_Love you."_

"_Love you, too."_

"_'Kay, I'm going to start dinner now. I'll let you two talk." With one last kiss, from her, and scowl, from her, she retreated into the kitchen and I sat back down next to my dad._

"_Where were we?" He asked, cupping his chin with his index and thumb, looking deep in thought._

_I giggled, "You're getting old, grandpa." I joked, nudging him in his ribs. We shared a quick laugh before I caught us up, "I believe you just finished calling me a man."_

"_Oh, right!" His eyes lit up and a look of understanding crossed his face. "As I was saying, Truscott men take care of their women."_

"_Right, you've said that already." I pointed out._

"_And I'd finish my thoughts if you Truscott women would stop interrupting!" he pouted._

"_Dad! You're confusing me. First you say I'm one of the Truscott men, now you're saying I'm one of the Truscott women... which am I?!" I exploded. He was seriously confusing me._

"_You are... both." he stated._

_My eyes went wide. "Both?! Am I gonna grow a dick outta my pee hole?!" I asked, seriously scared. Have you ever heard of a girl having boy body parts? Okay, maybe in this day and age, it's possible, but to me back then it was absurd._

"_Lillian!" My dad boomed, a little red in the face. I smiled sheepishly, out of embarrassment, and rubbed the back of my neck. "Now I'm going to talk and you're going to listen. Understand?" I nodded my head. "Good," he sighed in relief. "As I was saying. You are a Truscott. Truscott's work hard to support their family and keep them satisfied. Do you understand?"_

I understood then, I really did. He was my father, so I took what he said and embraced it, memorized it, and loved it. It was my mantra. "Truscott's work hard to support their family and keep them satisfied." After I woke up the next day, that sentence was stuck in my head and I took it to heart.

It was already basketball season for the girls when I came out to my parents, and I was already on the freshmen team. I didn't really care much for the practices and game time then, I just did what I had to do to stay on the team. After I had that little conversation with my father though, I worked my ass off. I would pay more attention in the practices, worked hard on my ball handling and shooting skills, and asked Brandon, or Coach Blair as we called him on the court, questions if I didn't understand something in the play we were working on. I basically threw my whole being into the game.

Because, c'mon, my dad said that we worked hard to support and keep our family satisfied, and I was going to be a basketball player. No if's, and's, or but's.

Mikayla didn't like that. She didn't like the fact that I was more into working on my lay-ups and jump shots than hanging out with her. We fought constantly at the end of our first year together and it only got worse as our relationship lasted longer. By the end of our second year we couldn't stand each other. I worked my ass off during and after practice and at the games. I was the first sophomore to ever make the varsity girls basketball team, and I did what I had to do to keep my position as the starting point guard.

When I didn't work myself over the limit, my free time was spent with Mikayla. We'd be at our happiest then, especially her. We wouldn't talk about school or basketball, all we'd ever talk about was us and useless stuff. We'd hang out at her house, or mine, and we'd just be relaxed and had fun.

Those days that I'd blow her off to play basketball were the worse. She hated me those days and would ignore me the days following until I pulled my head out of my basketball obsessed ass and apologized. We'd be good for about a week until it started all over again. It was like a cycle. I'd blow her off, she'd ignore me, I'd apologize, then we'd have crazy makeup/angry sex.

It really wasn't a healthy relationship for the both of us since we were so young and we were both each other's first _everything_. It was amazing and stupid at the same time. We went through so much together, like a lot, and we were barely fifteen years old! That's crazy shit right there.

Things turned ugly as hell junior year. I was named captain of the Varsity basketball team, and I took my position real seriously. I'd finally worked my ass off to get to the top and _nothing_ was going to make me lose my spot as captain.

Unfortunately, Mikayla became nothing to me also. She got fed up with my obsession over working too hard and broke it off. It broke my heart. Really, it did. I thought I was doing all of this for her? So when we were older and had a family together, I would be able to support them? That's what dad told me, so why was she leaving? I just didn't get it.

It's funny because when all of this was going down... so was my parent's marriage. I was too focused on my studies and athletics that I somehow missed mom's depressed mood and dad's longer than usual work hours.

The break up with Mikayla finally woke me up. It was like a slap to the face and I finally opened my eyes and witnessed how hard work was tearing my life apart. I was doing what dad was, obsessing over how our future would turn out instead of living for the here and now.

The break up and divorce took its toll on me and I finally crashed. Nothing mattered to me anymore. I gave up basketball, in the middle of the season, and withdrew from everyone. Oliver was the only one by my side through everything, even when I pushed him away. He stood strong and held me in his comforting arms when I was at my lowest. Maybe that's why I didn't care anymore, about the future I mean. I just lived life and went with the flow, doing whatever came up instead of fretting over what the future had in store for me. My heart, which was once whole, was empty. Maybe, just maybe, that's why I was so careless and slept with any girl who'd have me, just to see if they'd fill the black hole that used to be my heart. It never worked.

When the divorce was finalized the relationship I had with both of my parents were non-existent. Dad moved out of Malibu and transferred to another company in New York while mom and I moved from my childhood home that held too many memories to the huge house we currently lived in right now. It took a while, but mom and I were slowly, but surely, building the bond between us back.

Life was finally getting on track for me again and then she had to pop up at the most random moment. I was finally getting over her. The cracks in my heart were slowly mending together, but having her so close to me yet so far away was opening old wounds again.

Why can't life just ever be easy for me?

-

A couple of hours later found me behind my house sitting on the beach just above area where the water slowly crept up then disappeared. My legs were drawn to my chest, arms were wrapped around my shins, and my chin rested in the space in between my knees.

After I had escaped from Mikayla's proximity I rushed out of the house and frantically searched for my long board that I carelessly tossed into the shrubs. I looked for a minute before I heard her calling my name from behind me and I panicked. I just left the board wherever it was and took off, running as if my life depended on it. In a way, it really did. I couldn't be near her again, not after all the shits that's happened between us. I hadn't seen her since the beginning of winter break our junior year since she magically disappeared out of thin air, so bumping into her at a house party was something totally unexpected and did things to my heart.

I was deep in thought until I heard foot steps from behind me and panting from the side of me. I frowned, looked down to the right of me and saw little Aiden all giddy and happy while his tail wagged like crazy.

"Hey, lil guy," I cooed, tickling him under his mouth. He barked happily and hopped on my thighs as I extended my legs in front of me. "Hey... Miley," I greeted when I looked back and saw her standing behind me looking unsure. "Have a seat," I patted the vacant spot to the left of me.

Her face lit up a bit as she sat beside me. "What are ya doin' out here so late?" she asked curiously.

"Just thinking," I sighed. "You?"

"Aiden was gettin' restless and annoyin' with his hyper self, so I took him out for a walk. Hopin' to wear him out," she answered with a soft smile. I felt myself smile too and looked away from her when butterflies starting fluttering like crazy in my stomach.

"Smart," was my one worded answer.

She sighed, "Yeah..." It was silent for a moment between us. The only sounds were from the waves crashing on the shore and the whistling of the wind as it blew by.

From the corner of my eye I saw Miley hug her legs closer to her and shiver. "Here," I said, starting to take my jacket off. "Wear this." I offered it to her but she rejected it, so I took matters into my own hands and draped it over her back and shoulders myself.

"Thank you," she said softly, burrowing deeper into my jacket. I just smiled and stared out into the ocean. "How was the party?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

I took a minute to gather the memories of just a couple hours ago. "It was... interesting," I answered tightly after I found the right word. She gave me a concerned look but I just brushed it away. "Every thing's all better now." I stated lightly, giving her one of my charming smiles before I continued with the staring off into space.

What felt like forever later, which was probably just a minute, I felt her hand brush against mine which were petting Aiden's little head as he slept in my lap. I looked down in shock at having any kind of contact with someone else's hand, and my gaze followed the length of the arm until I was staring into Miley's blue eyes.

"Everything _will_ be better," she stated as she stared directly into my eyes. The way she said it seemed like she knew about my past, and even if I should have been suspicious as to how she would know I couldn't help but to feel hopeful at her words.

Maybe everything will be better... with her around.

**AN**:** man! I'm trying to get all the chapters to be around the same length, but they just get longer and longer -__-. I actually had to cut a DONUT's scene out, but it's still long! Rawr. Oh well. I hope you liked it. If there were any mistakes, tell me PLEASE. It's like 10 in the morning and I haven't even slept yet since I got home from work. So forgive me. Review, please! K, thanks.**

**PS: i'm telling you... if you wanna know where i'm at with a story, you should follow me on my fanfic twitter account: LitaRocksLbC. i tweet where i'm at with stories and even give people glimpse of what's in my head. follow me for daily updates!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything you recognize. If I did, my stories would be played out on television and HM would NOT be on the Disney channel. I'm just saying.**

**AN: Aww, who else watched the new episode(11/09/09)? I thought Lilly looked so CUTE in that basketball jersey and clown wig with the huge foam finger! Lol. You know what else I liked about that episode? No Loliver! Besides the phone calls, there was no nasty PDA. Yay! And Miley doing everything she could to get there in time. That's LOVE! Whoo hoo! Anyway, here's the chapter! Happy Reading.**

**CHAPTER 11**

The morning after the party found me laying on my back staring at the ceiling. After I came home from the beach with Miley I was lost in thought. I couldn't sleep at all. I was restless, couldn't find a comfortable position. Every time I closed my eyes light brown iris's invaded my thoughts. I sighed and glanced at the alarm clock on my bed. I groaned when it was barely seven in the morning. I threw my comforter off of my body and got out of bed. I didn't know what the hell I was going to do, but staying in bed was going to be a waste of time.

After I showered, brushed my teeth, and ate breakfast my thoughts went to last night and how I pretty much abandoned my long board at the mansion. That was the first thing on my to-do list, grab my long board. Then after I'd probably shoot some hoops. Jake would surely be there already. It sounded like a fool proof Sunday morning/afternoon agenda, at that time anyway.

When I got to the mansion I was expecting there to be people passed out on the ground, trash littered everywhere with cups, cigarette butts, and roaches, but I was surprised with a clean drive way and not a single piece of garbage on the floor. I was rather intimidated to start walking up the long drive way, since the mansion looked so big and scarier in the sunlight, but I pushed myself and took one step at a time. As I got to the top of the driveway there was a nice looking red Audi R8 parked in front of the closed garage door. I drooled. That was my dream car, sitting right there, and I just wanted to run my fingers along the smooth paint.

I shook my head, turned away from the delicious looking car, and made my way to the front of the house. I walked along the shrubs, eyed every inch it covered, but couldn't find my damn board! How hard would it be to look for something long and wooden with worn out wheels attached to it?! I was just about to give up the search altogether and abandon the damn thing when someone's voice behind me made me freeze.

"Looking for this?" A familiar voice asked innocently enough. My shoulder's squared, back muscles tightened, and jaws clenched. My heart, on the other hand, decided to beat so fast and hard against my ribcage I was having difficulty breathing. I just stayed rooted in my spot, not daring to move a muscle, until she got impatient and walked around me only to stop right in front of me. My eyes greedily took in her loose sweatpants and worn out t-shirt, that looked oddly familiar, with an "I'M WITH STUPID" and a finger pointing to the right printed on it. Her hair was in a messy ponytail, and her bangs were in her eyes, but god she's never looked so good in anything else. There's something oddly attractive about a girl who dresses in clothes too big for her that just... turns me on. "Well?"

Her voice broke me out of my daze and I shook my head slightly before my eyes shot up and locked with hers immediately. She looked the same. Same chubby cheeks. Same pouty lips. Same beautiful almond shaped brown eyes, but there was something behind these eyes now. More mature and sure of herself. "Yeah." I finally answered. "That's what I was looking for."

A small smile formed on her lips and I frowned, "I knew this was yours," she said. "I can still see the M.S + L.T that you craved into it awhile back." My eyes left hers when the memory of that day crashed into my head.

_It was a year after we got together and we were at the beach after school. It was our own little spot in the cut that had trees surrounding a huge flat rock, about five foot wide and came up to our waists, but was open to the ocean. I'm pretty sure other people knew about the place, but every time we went there it was unoccupied so we called it 'our spot'._

_I got there first and brought the long board with me, setting it behind the huge rock while I sat on top and stared out into the ocean. It was a beautiful day and I was going to spend it with my beautiful girlfriend, something I'd neglected for so long because of basketball. Man, she was so happy when I asked her if she wanted to hang out after school. I was happy, too, cause I made her happy, something I hadn't done in a while._

_After a couple minutes passed by, I got bored and grabbed my long board. I placed it on my thighs, grip tape facing me, and started tracing random patterns on the rough surface. As I reached the head of the board, I felt little pieces of the grip tape coming undone and fingered it. When I looked down I saw a little strip of the grip tape hanging off, so I just pulled it away which caused the base of the board to show. Thinking unconsciously, I reached into my pocket and pulled out my small pocket knife that was attached to my house keys._

_By the time Mikayla got to the beach I was sweating and concentrating like crazy on my board. When I finally finished what ever I was doing, I pulled away from the board and took a deep breath. Mikayla's perfume wafted into my nose and I turned my head slowly to the right and was surprised to see her sitting right next to me, staring at me with an amused face._

"_What?" I asked as a small, embarrassed smile crept on my face._

_Mikayla laughed a throaty laugh. "You're so cute when you're concentrating on stuff, did you know that?" I ducked my head, hiding a blush, and shook my head in response. "Well you do. It's so adorable how you stick your tongue out in the corner of your lips and furrow your eyebrows," she said. "And look at you! You're so fucking cute when you're all bashful and embarrassed," she teased. I kept my head down until she reached out and cupped my chin before turning my head towards her gently. "It's cute and I find it highly amusing how you're so confident on the courts, but when it comes to me you're all shy," she pulled my chin forward, met me half way, and gave me a soft kiss on my lips._

"_I love you, baby," I mumbled against her lips. I really wasn't much of a heart on my sleeve type of person, so I didn't really tell her how much she meant to me but when I did she'd be glowing afterwards._

_She pulled back with a smile on her lips and gave me a loving look, "I love you, too, baby." She took the long board off of me, straddled my thighs, wrapped her arms around my neck, and pulled me in for a deep passionate kiss that I missed all week. I sucked her bottom lip in between mine and tugged playfully, earning a moan in appreciation. "So, so much," she sighed. We broke apart from each others lips and just hugged. I wrapped my arms around her slim waist and held her as close as I could to me, loving the way her body fits into mine perfectly._

_We continued hugging each other until my long board decided that it wanted some attention and teetered off the rock and clattered noisily on the sand. The noise made us jump and we laughed. Mikayla reached down to pick it up and placed it in between our bodies. "What were you doing anyway?" she asked._

"_Uhhhm.. I was uhhh. Nothing," I stammered. I gave her a 'rectangle smile', or a fake smile, that made her laugh._

"_Riiiiight," she giggled, "awww! Babe, that's so cute!" she gushed when she looked down and saw the M.S + L.T that I cut and craved into the board, near the bigger end. I cut through the faded black grip tape and peeled it off of the board, so our initials were shown in block letters by the wood._

"_Uh... you're welcome?"_

_Her smile glowed. Her eyes glowed. Everything about Mikayla glowed at that moment as she pulled me in and gave me a sweet kiss on my lips. "Thank you."_

"So are you gonna stand there all day, daydreaming about that day, or are you gonna grab this?" Her voice broke me from my thoughts and I shook my head before giving her a look like 'WHAT THE HELL! HOW DID YOU KNOW WHAT I WAS THINKING?!' She shook her head and gave me a sad smile. "I always knew you better than anyone else," was her quiet response.

I tilted my head to the side and just stared at her. How was I supposed to feel right now? Should I be happy that she's back? Sad? Confused? Angry? I was for sure confused. Stupid emotions. I wished I was a robot.

"Right," was what I finally said after a long pause. "Thanks for finding it for me... now I can burn it with all the other memories of us." I took a step forward and went to grab it, but she took a step back and pulled it away from my reach.

"What?" she asked incredulously. "Why would you say and do something like that?!" I saw anger in her eyes but her voice sounded like it was going to crack. "This isn't like you!" she said quietly.

"Isn't like me? You don't even know me, not anymore at least. Things change, 'Kayla," I scoffed. I shook my head at the hurt look she had on her face and smirked. "What, did you expect me to run into your arms and beg for you to love me again?" There was a lump in my throat, but I kept going. "That's not how shit happens anymore, Mikayla." I said, referring to those times during our two and a half years together where one of us would welcome the other back during our short break ups.

"What did I do to make you act like such an asshole?" she asked, looking me straight in my eyes.

I swallowed the lump in my throat before responding. "What did you do? Seriously? You don't know?" she frowned and shook her head. "You left me! You broke my fucking heart for good and just fucking left!" I exclaimed. "You didn't even tell me you were leaving, you just took off without a fucking trace!" The tears were pooling around the edges of my eyes but I wouldn't dare blink. If I blinked those tears would fall, and I didn't want to cry in front of her.

"What?!" she finally lost it and yelled, throwing my long board on the grass. It bounced and hit my shin, but the pain it caused was the last thing on my mind. "I _did_ tell you I was leaving! I told you _before_ we even broke up!" she was fuming.

"No, you didn't! I would've fucking remembered!"

She scoffed. "Yeah right. Your head was so far up your ass and basketball you wouldn't have known if Martians abducted you and beamed you into their UFO!" As she said each word her voice rose and rose until she was practically screaming in my face.

"Is that so?" she nodded her head defiantly, "Alright... then where the hell did you disappear to?" I asked her.

"I went to the winter session of Camp Rock," she responded.

"What the hell is Camp Rock?" I asked confused. "Did you study rocks and camp out in the wilderness?" I asked jokingly.

Her face instantly held a neutral look and I actually got scared. I know I haven't seen her in like a year, but that look was never a good sign. She took in a deep breath and gave me a steely look.

"Camp Rock was the only thing I talked about the last couple of months we were together! Your head was too far up your own ass to realize it." She shifted her weight to one leg and crossed her arms over her chest.

"No... I would've remembered!" I protested.

"Would you really?" I nodded my head as she gave me a pointed look. "Remember that time a week before your game with Santa Monica, when we met up at our spot?" She paused to let me remember, which I did. "That was the first time I told you about it, but you were so pumped about the game that it went in one ear and out the other. You didn't even let me explain what it was to you before you made me _promise_ that I was gonna be there."

"I –" was cut off.

"Or that time after that one game, when you guys lost in overtime and you were so upset and angry. We cuddled in your bed all night and you fell asleep while I was telling you about the camp."

"But-"

"Then there was that other time on our like twenty-sixth month together when we went out to eat dinner, and I was in the middle of telling you about it again before your stupid teammates spotted you and took you away from me."

"I-"

"GOD! And don't even forget that one time when we were walking around the park and you spotted some guy you knew playing basketball on the court and you practically cut me off in the middle of telling you how excited I was and left me in the dust to go play with him."

"I'm-"

"FUCK! Everything was always about _you_. We, _us_, there wasn't even an us. It was all you. The relationship wasn't even me and you, it was you and basketball. I was just there like a little fucking groupie that wouldn't leave your side no matter what."

It went quiet after that. I remembered. All those times she mentioned, I remembered. God, I was a fucking horrible girlfriend. Not only did I blow her off for basketball, but I let myself be taken away by other people who were involved in it, too.

"I'm so sorry, 'Kayla." I apologized quietly. "I'm so fucking sorry!" I shook my head and took a step back, the memories of all the bullshit she had to go through when we were together hit me hard. "I just wanted to work hard so we'd have a great future together...," I took another step back. "I wanted to become something one day so I could keep you satisfied." I explained, looking away from her.

"_Keep_ me satisfied?" she asked incredulously, I nodded my head meekly. "Lilly," she sighed, "to be honest, I wasn't satisfied in our relationship." God, that was like a blow to my ego and heart. I literally heard it tearing apart in my chest while my self-esteem shot down to a new record. "Well... I was, the first couple of months we were together, then you started changing and forgetting about me and focused more on basketball." Her voice started cracking and I looked up to see tears in her eyes. "I already knew at that point that I had lost you... but I stayed by your side for the rest of our relationship 'cuz I thought the Lilly I fell for would come back. She never did. There were times when I thought the old Lilly came back, you know when we would just hang out away from the pressures of life, but she'd disappear after a few days." She smiled sadly and shook her head, wiping the tears that ran down her face.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled quietly, ducking my head, ashamed. I fail in life.

The next thing I knew my right cheek was being caressed lovingly by her soft and smooth hand. I leaned into her touch and reveled in the feeling of her fingers on my cheek. When I opened my eyes it looked straight into brown eyes directly in front of me. I shivered when she opened her mouth and spoke. "I missed... miss... you though, Lilly. You were on my mind constantly while I was away, and every song I wrote and composed was mainly because of you," she said quietly as she stared deep into my blue eyes.

I was flattered, really I was, but this girl just shot a hole through my big blimp of an ego and deflated my confidence. For some reason, I couldn't be angry at her. No matter how I tried, I just couldn't. "I've missed you, too, 'Kayla." I sighed. I felt like an even bigger dumb ass as I admitted to it.

She smiled and leaned in until I felt her breaths of air on my lips. I shivered. She's the only girl who could make me feel like a puddle of mud at her mercy without even trying. "I've missed hearing you call me that." Her lips barely grazed mine and I felt myself go weak in the knees.

"'Kayla." I said again, wanting to see what she'd do.

With a lazy smirk she closed her eyes tilted her chin up slightly. I knew what was coming, anticipated it, but my phone decided to ring loudly.

_I wanna get you in the back seat windows up  
That's the way you like to fuck, clogged up fog alert  
Rip the pants and rip the shirt, ruff sex make it hurt  
In the garden all in the dirt_

Mikayla pulled away from me with raised eyebrows and I blushed while shoving a hand into my pocket to retrieve my phone. I stared at the caller I.D that displayed a picture of Miley smiling all cheesy-like. I glanced back up at Mikayla, gave her a quick smile, turned around, and answered the call.

"Hello?" I asked a little out of breath. I guess the almost kiss with Mikayla got to me, like it always did.

"_Hey Lils!_" Miley answered a little too wide awake, "_I didn't wake you, did I?_" she asked. I shook my head even though she wouldn't be able to see.

"No, you didn't." I answered. The thought of almost kissing Mikayla was pushed out of my head as I heard Miley's voice, and I felt myself relaxing as I listened to her raspy voice.

I heard her let out a sigh, "'_Kay, good. How'd you sleep?_"

"I didn't really sleep much last night."

"_I didn't keep you up or anything, did I?_"

I shook my head again, "No you didn't keep me up. It was cool having your company on the beach last night," I answered. "I just had a lot on my mind."

"_It was cool hanging out with you, too._" I didn't even need to see her, by the tone of her voice I knew she was blushing and had a shy smile on her face. The thought made me smile. The smile was wiped off of my face when I looked up and Mikayla was standing right in front of me in her earlier posture, weight on one leg and arms crossed, with a frown on her face.

"So uhh what was it that you needed?" I asked while scanning Mikayla's body from head to toe shamelessly.

"_Oh yeah! I was wondering if you wanted to hang out. I was about to head over to the mall and thought of asking you if you wanted to come with...?_" she trailed off unsure.

"Yeah, sure," I answered. At least I had a reason to get away from Mikayla.

"_Really?_" Miley asked like I was just playing with her head.

I chuckled, "Yeah, really," I assured. "Were you heading there now? I could meet you there."

"_Actually I was gonna go for a dip in the ocean for a bit then head over there._" Images of Miley in a bikini flashed through my head and I licked my lips as I thought of little water droplets gliding down her firm tummy and collided with the waistband of her bikini bottom. Mikayla broke me out of my fantasy when she cleared her throat. I gave her an annoyed look and turned away from her.

"I could meet you at the beach then, and we could head out after. I wanna get some surfing in, too."

"_Sweet! I'll see you at the beach then_," she exclaimed happily.

"Alright, I'll see you in half an hour," I said.

"_Bye._"

"Bye."

Just as I ended the call and was about to drop it back into my pocket, Mikayla's fingers wrapped around my upper arm and she pulled me around to face her. "Who was that?" she asked in what I'm sure was a jealous tone.

"A girl...?" I questioned more than stated. She narrowed her eyes at me and raised one eyebrow. I was about to say more when my phone started ringing again. "Sorry, hold on one moment." I pulled my phone out and this time was greeted with the picture of Marissa licking her lips seductively at me. I frowned but answered the call. "Hello?"

"_Lilly..._" Oh my god! Was she... moaning? And was that a low rumbling noise I heard in the background?

"Marissa?"

"_Oh god, Lilly... I need you right now,_" she continued moaning. I pulled the phone away from my ear and checked the caller I.D once again to make sure I wasn't being prank called. Mikayla looked on with an amused look on her face.

"I'm pretty sure you're doing a great job on your own," I stated.

"_It's not the same..._" she moaned, "_fuck... help me! I needa cum like right now._" If this situation wasn't so weird, I would've laughed.

"What the hell can I do?" I asked with a frown.

She whimpered, "_I don't know... talk.. dirty to me!_"

"Seriously? I'm kinda in the middle of something here!" I exclaimed.

"_I am, too! Just say one dirty sentence and I'll let you go._" She was practically begging. I sighed and gave in. I turned away from Mikayla and took a few steps away until I was sure she wouldn't be able to hear me.

I cleared my throat and lowered my voice until it was practically a growl. "Cum for me, baby." I heard a sharp intake of breath before loud squeals rang through my ears. I pulled the phone away and stared at it in astonishment as her high pitched squeals flowed through. I looked over my shoulder and Mikayla stood there with a slack jaw. I quickly turned back around and placed the receiving end back on my ear as her squeals stopped.

"_Oh my god, that was s-so wonderful!_" Marissa panted. I could barely hear her through the phone, it was like her phone was a few feet away from her. I stayed on the phone for a few more seconds until I realized that she didn't need me anymore. I've never felt so used in my life! I hesitantly ended the call and turned back to Mikayla with a sheepish smile on my face.

"Ooookay. Now who in the hell was that?!" she asked, flabbergasted.

I shrugged my shoulders before responding, "Another girl."

"Anot-, are you _kidding_ me right now?!" she exclaimed when my phone went off again. "Gimme that!" Before I could even check to see who the caller was she snatched the phone out of my hand. She looked at the caller I.D and gave me a disgusted look before answering the call. "Hello?!" she answered the phone in a rude tone. "Who is this?" a pause. "Ashley, huh? What is your relation to Lilly?" Oh god, no wonder she gave me a disgusted look. Ashley's incoming picture I.D was of her in her lacy undergarments. "That's funny, I'm her ex, too." she gave me a glare and I gulped. Fuck. "No, I'm pretty sure I was with her before you were!" she exclaimed. "What do you mean before, during, or after she was with you?! Lilly's not that type of person!" God damn it. I just knew I was gonna die. I was going to kill Ashley before Mikayla got to me, though. "SHE WHAT?!" she yelled, giving me a horrified expression. It was that moment I knew I had to grab my phone away from her.

Stealthily I reached in and grabbed the phone away from Mikayla's grasp. "Great talking to ya, Ash!" I said into the phone whilst running around Mikayla and grabbing my long board off of the ground. "I'll see you at school. Ba-bye now." I hung up the phone and dropped the board on the ground then jumped on it as it started rolling away. "I'll see you around, 'Kayla!" I yelled at her before kicking the ground with my left foot and pushing myself further away from her.

"WE'RE GONNA TALK MORE ABOUT THIS SOONER OR LATER, YOU KNOW!" she yelled after me as I strolled down her long drive way.

"Later, I hope, like in the after life," I mumbled under my breath.

**AN: LOL. Wow, I didn't see that coming at all. I hope that didn't suck too bad. BTW, I've got a poll on my profile. Vote if you haven't already! It has something to do with this story =D**

**AN#2: No, this will not be a crossover with Camp Rock. Let's just pretend Camp Rock never came out and Mitchie is just another character, k? She'll be used in future chapters.**

**Now.... review! K, thanks =D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone you recognize. Even if you don't recognize it, I probably don't own it. Hehe =)**

**AN: Happy Reading!**

**Special dedication to my man croaker001! He's just been an awesome person and I am SO glad I got the chance to get to know him. He's been a blessing in my life and yeah! Lol. His birthday is coming up and I wanted to get this out before then. Happy Birthday, mister! Now I want everyone to PM him or leave him a birthday review. K, thanks! Haha.**

**Chapter 12**

I'd gotten to the beach a little later than I had planned and was rewarded with the sight of a beautifully figured girl as she caught some waves. I was dumbfounded and captivated, not only by this persons obviously perfected sculpted body but by how she owned the ocean as if she was the waves master and it let her do whatever she pleased to it. In this case she was moving, flowing, effortlessly with the waves no matter how big or small.

Who would have thought seeing a girl in a wet suit would make me want to let out a loud, orgasmic moan? Not only that, but actually watching her work a wave like a pro on a surfboard was turning me on so bad... that it just was. I'd never been more jealous of an inanimate object in my life. I sat there and wished I was the ocean, ready to swallow her whole and keep her in my grasp for a few moments at a time as she gracefully fell into me.

I didn't realize I dropped my surfboard, along with my ass, on the sand until Aiden came out of nowhere and splashed sea water at me as he shook the water out of his fur. I spluttered and flinched as tiny droplets of the salty water landed on my bare arms and face. When I turned to my right I saw him standing on my surfboard while his tail wagged back and forth excitedly. I laughed and tickled his chin with my index finger.

A second later I was startled as a deep, gruff, southern voice greeted me from behind, "G'mornin' Lilly."

I jumped on my feet, brushed sand off of my board shorts and hands and turned around to see Mr. Stewart looming over me. "Morning, Sir," I greeted politely as I extended my right hand.

He took my hand in a firm handshake with an amused look on his face. "Whatcha doin' out here this early?"

He released my hand and I pointed behind me with my right thumb. "Just enjoying the scenery," I responded. He looked over my shoulder and smiled.

"I bet you are," was his weird reply.

"Riiiight," I frowned and turned back around. "So... what are you doing here this early?" I asked back as I watched the girl paddling against the waves to get to a decent spot.

"Li'l guy right here's restless," he pointed down at Aiden, who immediately rolled over onto his back, still on my surfboard, and exposed his tummy to us. Mr. Stewart laughed and knelt down beside my surfboard and scratched his belly. "He's a cute one, ain't he?" He asked. I just nodded my head and smiled at Aiden as his eyelids started drooping down sleepily.

I sat back down in my original spot, propped my knees up, and rested my elbows against my thighs as I leaned forward and continued my observation. "Oh how I wish I was that surfboard," I muttered under my breath as I watched the girl position her body over the length of the board and started to paddle away from an oncoming wave.

"I bet you do," Mr. Stewart's voice once again made me jump and I gave him an embarrassed smile. "Yanoe, Mile is right... you really can make people smile without even trying or realizing it," he admitted.

My head snapped to him in the quickness and I gave him a shocked look. "Huh?" I asked stupidly as I stared at him with wide eyes.

A huge smile appeared on his face, "Exactly! See, I'm smiling for whatever reason and I'm pretty sure it's cuz of you." As the shock wore off, I shook my head and decided that there was something going on in the Stewart's heads cuz they were all... strange. "I like you, Lilly." Mr. Stewart stated bluntly.

I gave him another shocked look and frowned. "Thanks... I like me, too."

He laughed, "A sense of humor!" He barked. "I like that." He roughly slapped my back and I tried not to wince as the spot he smacked, in what I'm sure is supposed to be a friendly manner, started stinging. "Yanoe her last girlfriend, Joannie, I didn't really like her," he said as she stared out into the ocean.

I made a humming noise in agreement, "I don't like her at all."

The next thing I knew his arm was thrown over my shoulder and he pulled me closer to him. I was frozen in shock and nervousness. Even though the situation was a little weird, and considering the fact that I barely knew the man, the contact felt strangely familiar and longed for.

"I don't think I've thanked ya yet, Truscott," he said as he gently released his hold on me but still kept an arm around my shoulders.

"For what, Sir?" I asked confused. I'm pretty sure I didn't do anything for him that'd make him thank me.

"Well dang, Lilly, you make me feel like a Drill Sergeant or somethin'. Please, call me Mr. S or Robby Ray," I was going to protest but he gave me a look that made me nod my head in agreement. "As I was sayin', I didn't get ta thank ya for savin' my babygirl that day at the park," he went on to say, "now I don't know exactly what or how it happened but my boy Jackson, I sent him to go get Miley at the park that day, said that Joannie was bein' unladylike and treatin' my girl disrespectfully. He also said that before he could blink an eye you were over there pullin' that girl offa my daughter." By the time he was finished he had my full attention. Something in his normally friendly and warm eyes made me listen to him and pay attention. "So thank you, for protecting her," he finally finished. When he blinked, the look in his eyes went away and was replaced with respect.

I shook my head and cleared my throat, "It's no problem, Sir – er – Mr. Stewart, sir."

He chuckled slightly before turning serious again. "It could have been a problem. I don't know that girl very well, but I'm pretty sure I remember her being the reason you were in a hospital. You could have gotten hurt, again, but you still protected my daughter. I admire and respect you for that."

I shifted uneasily in the sand and brought a hand to rub at the back of my neck. I didn't know how I should respond to that so I just gave him a toothless smile before I turned back to the ocean.

"Hey, Lilly?" Mr. Stewart called my name out softly which caused me to turn my head back to him. "I know this is gonna sound weird, but if you ever wanna... yanoe... be in a relationship with my daughter, I'd totally be okay with it," he said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck out of embarrassment.

It took a moment for what he said to kick in, but when it did I swiftly moved away from him. "I-I'm sorry, what?" I stuttered as I gave him what I'm sure was a 'did-you-just-give-me-your-blessings-to-go-out-with-your-daughter-when-you-don't-know-anything-about-me?' look.

"I... I'm not pressurin' you or any-anything, Lilly. I'm just sayin'," he stumbled on his words as he tried to explain. "If you should ever feel anythin' for my daughter and want to take her out sometime, I wouldn't say no." I continued on staring at him like he was crazy. "Oh would you look at that! Miley's comin'," he said as if he was trying to get out of something, which he was, and pointed towards the ocean. "I'll just take Aiden back with me. See ya!" With that he scooped Aiden's sleeping body off of my surfboard, jumped to his feet, and high tailed it out of my presence.

"What the hell was that?!" I asked out loud to no one in particular.

When he was out of sight I turned to look ahead of me and sure enough there was that girl who was surfing like a pro walking out of the ocean. A lock of her wet hair fell into her eyes and I watched, mesmerized, and she threw her head back to get it out of the way. Her hair flipped in the air, sending droplets of water flying everywhere, and I licked my lips unconsciously when her hands roamed over her covered chest and pulled down on the zipper holding the wet suit together rather sexily. My mouth went dry and slack as she slowly pulled open her wet suit, exposing her black bikini top as she did so, and slipped her arms out of the tight long sleeve. It bunched around her waist as she pushed it down and grabbed onto her surfboard that was floating in the ocean freely around her.

All of a sudden she was on her hands and knees, wet suit and surfboard gone, crawling up the sand to where I was sitting with my mouth dry and slack. Her dark matted hair fell in clumps around her face and shoulders and swayed side to side with each stride taken closer to me. When she was about ten feet away from me, she started rolling around in the damp sand and grabbing a fistful just to sprinkle it all over her body. Then she got on her knees and started shuffling towards me, little grains of sand covering up most to all of her body below the neck. The closer she got, the more my heart beat faster. Then she was right in front of me still on her knees and I had to look up to gaze into blue gray eyes as she slowly leaned in more towards me.

I felt my eyes flutter close on it's own accord and my lips pouted out a little, my head leaned forward itself. I was so waiting for that mouth to mouth contact until a raspy, out of breath, but sexy as hell voice broke me out of my.. fantasy? Are you kidding me! That was a damn fantasy?!

"Hey, Lilly," I opened my eyes and sat back on my ass when I realized I was on my knees for some strange reason. I tilted my gaze upwards and my eyes landed on Miley with an amused look on her face, an eyebrow raised and all.

I averted my eyes off of hers and noticed her wet suit.. then her surfboard... then a thought popped into my head. "That was you?" I asked wildly, like I couldn't believe it. "Out there in the ocean, I mean!" I gestured out to the ocean as wild as my expression when she dropped one eyebrow and raised the other. God, that was so sexy. She nodded her head. "Oh my gosh, you are AMAZING!" I gushed then continued to ramble on about how graceful she was on her surfboard, to how I wanted to be the ocean to eat her up and swallow her whole, to how she was an even better surfer than me. By the time I was done I was panting and trying to get my breathing back to normal while she gave me this huge, toothy smile complimented with a dark red blush on her face. "Oh god, did I say that whole ocean thingy out loud?" I asked embarrassingly as I felt blood rush to my cheeks.

She gave me a coy smile and responded, "What ocean thingy?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" I knew I should have just stopped there, but I suddenly had a bad case of diarrhea of the mouth, "I didn't say anything about wanting to be the ocean and eating you up and swallowing you whole or anything!" I rambled on.

She just shook her head while a deep laughed rumbled from within her throat. I finally shut up and clamped my mouth shut.

"Riiiight," she dragged the i's along like I did when her dad was talking to me, "I thought you wanted to get some surfin' in, why are you sittin' here all squirmy for?" I didn't even know I was 'sitting here all squirmy' until she said that and made me self-conscious which in turn made me stop squirming in my seated position. I guess that fantasy kind of did something to me... if you know what I mean. You don't? Well let's just say I was probably as wet as Miley was.

"I," my voice sounded all cracked out and groggy so I cleared my throat before starting again, "I was uhhh distracted." I lamely pointed out to the ocean and ducked my head when she smirked.

"Of course you were," she giggled. "So was that guy with the healthy lookin' hair and dog chasin' after him my daddy or was I seein' things earlier?"

"Oh uhh... yeah, that was your dad."

She frowned, "What did he want?"

It was my turn to be in control. "Oh, wouldn't you like to know?" I asked coyly as a smirked played out on my lips and an eyebrow rose up.

She gave me a look, contemplating if she should be worried or not, then shook her head. "Nahh, it's fine. I'm sure daddy'll tell me later on when I ask him." With that she stuck her tongue out and set her board right next to mine before plopping down beside me, or rather against me. I shivered when her cold wet suit made contact with my bare arms but tried to cover it up by smacking my palms together in front of me as if a mosquito flew in my face. "So are you still gonna go surfin' or do you wanna head out?" she asked. Her arm and the side of her body rubbed against mine as she pointed out into the ocean then over our heads behind us.

"Let's just head out," I mumbled. I heard her groan.

"But I just sat down!" I frowned.

"But you just gave me the option to choose between staying or going!" I pointed out.

"I know," she turned her head towards me and pouted, "but can we stay here a little while longer?" I couldn't resist the way her lips were jutted out like that or the way her eyes got all wide. I looked away before I did something stupid and sighed.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" I gave in. She squealed in delight and threw an arm around my shoulder while her other arm went around my stomach and hugged me so close my stomach and ribs were pushed into the front of her wet suit. "So … uhh.. I didn't know you knew how to surf." I said after she released me from her grasp and we sat in silence for a few minutes.

She turned her gaze away from the ocean and looked at me. Her head was tilted in an angle and she had a mysterious and confident look in her eyes as she replied with, "There's a lot you don't know about me, Truscott." I felt my mouth go dry when she smirked and turned her gaze back to the ocean. What the... she's definitely right, I don't know anything about her.

"I bet there isn't," I agreed. "Let's go surfing, I'm itching to get wet." Miley started giggling. "Not like that! Ya nasty." Despite the fact that I was embarrassed, I smiled anyway and grabbed onto the hand offered to me when she stood up first. "Now lemme show you how it's really done." I winked at her before I grabbed my surfboard and ran out to the ocean. "C'mon, woman! Let's go!" I yelled when I looked behind me and she was still standing there. She stuck her tongue out playfully and I stood there and waited for her while she grabbed her surfboard and made her way painstakingly slowly towards me and the ocean. "Jeez, took you long enough."

"Shut up, woman! Let's surf."

And surf we did until the sun was positioned at its highest point in the sky.

–

After we finished surfing we shared a shower, the public ones at the beach, because the other ones were already taken. When she showered I held the little button for the water to come out for her and released it a couple of times causing her to glare at me and whine before I would hold onto it again just so the water would spray into her eyes and mouth. She would sputter the water in my face and I'd just laugh. When it was my turn to shower, she did the same thing to me and laughed her throaty laugh.

At one point or another my blue towel fell off of it's place on the ledge that came up to my waist and onto the wet floor. By the time we figured out that it wasn't where it was supposed to be it was soaked all the way through. I was okay with just walking to my house wrapped up in the damp towel, but Miley wouldn't have that and made me go to her house instead to shower and change, since her house was just right there. Before I could even protest her demand, she had the both of us wrapped under her huge dark purple towel and led the way to her house.

On the short walk there I reveled in the way her bare arms were pressed against mine and how warm the body heat between us seemed to feel like one of the hottest days in summer. She had an arm wrapped around my shoulders as she held the towel around me and both of my arms were occupied with the surfboards.

By the time we finished showering, changing, and eating whatever her dad had out on the tables for us it was already three in the afternoon. The ride to the mall in her white Benz was comfortable and filled with useless banter. It took us a while to find parking. Every time I found a parking space I would bounce up and down in my seat like a little kid and point at it repeating "I found one! I found one!" but Miley would just laugh and say no while she shook her head. She ended up parking at the furthest end of the parking lot and I just stared at her like she was crazy.

"Why are we parked all the way over here?!" I exclaimed. "This is so far!"

"No it's not, you're just lazy," she said as she turned off the car and reached behind her seat to grab her purse. "Plus, it's good for us. Exercise."

"I am not lazy!" I hmphed as I crossed my arms over my chest and sank into the seat with a pout on my face. "AND! We just surfed for like three hours, we don't need more exercise," I pointed out triumphantly.

"Whatever," Miley waved an arm my way, like she just brushed whatever I said away. "You can hardly call what you were doing surfing. You just sat there on your board and watched me the whole time," she smirked. I felt a blush creep into my cheeks and coughed.

"Right, so let's get going then!" I said in a high pitched voice before clearing my throat. "We don't wanna miss those sales now, do we?" I fumbled with my seat belt as her laugh filled the car, clearly flustered at being caught when I was checking her out up close without realizing it. It was so bad that she had to push down on the button so the restraint would release the seat belt. Once it was off I threw the door open and jumped out of the car.

Miley, on the other hand, took her sweet time getting out of her seat and met me behind her car where I waited. "You're cute, you know?" she laughed as she linked her arms through mine and led us over the expanse of the mall's parking lot and into the entrance.

--

"So, what were you looking for anyway?" I asked as we stepped into the mall and just stood there.

She shrugged, "I don't know, really. Whatever catches my eye."

I groaned, "You're not like those girls who spend hours in one store, are you?" Shopping was not my thing unless it had to do with shoes, skateboarding, and sports. The only reason I ever went to the mall was because of the girls.

"No, silly!" she giggled before pulling me into the brightly lit store to the right of us. "I spend an hour in each and every store my eyes land on." My eyes went wide at this and I stood in place causing Miley to almost face plant since her arms were still linked through mine.

"What?! That's even worse!" I exclaimed wide eyed and horrified.

"I'm just kiddin', Lils!" Miley laughed. Her eyes sparkled brightly as it caught the light when she threw her head back and I felt myself melt at the sight. It was so pure and innocent and just... adorable. "If I don't see anythin' I like I leave right away, so no need to worry about me spendin' too much time in a store," she assured. I sighed in relief and she shook her head in amusement. "C'mon let's go. Now that I think of it, I need a new bikini."

She started dragging me again and this time my eyes went wide but I continued to let her drag me into PacSun. "But, summer isn't for another like.. year!" I exclaimed uselessly to deaf ears. It was too late, we were already in the back of the store where the bikinis were displayed.

"Ooh! This is cute!" she picked out a plaided blue bikini and showed it to me, "what do you think?" I shrugged. "You're right, I should try it on, huh?" My eyes bulged out of its sockets and my throat closed up. I nodded my head in agreement because I knew if I opened my mouth only gibberish would have spilled out. "Okay," she led me by the hand to a small sofa placed directly in front of the fitting room and pushed me into the soft plushy cushion, "you wait here and I'll try it on, k?" I nodded my head dumbly, "Then you tell me yay or nay, k?" I nodded my head again. "K! Be right back," she smiled happily before bouncing into the fitting room.

Why was I so nervous? It's not like I'd never seen a girl in a bikini before. I saw plenty, so why was Miley any different? I ruled it out as it's just because she was actually going to _model_ bikinis for me. Yeah, that's the reason. I was so deep in thought I didn't see Miley standing in front of me until she cleared her throat. What I saw took my breath away. The bikini brought out the blue in her eyes and honestly that was the only thing I saw. It was just so blue and alive.

"So uhh, do you like it?" she asked hopefully as she made a sweeping downward motion.

"Yeah," it came out a little croaked so I cleared my throat and tried again. "Yeah, you look good in it."

"Really?" she asked with a surprised look on her face.

"Nahh, I'm just kidding." Her face fell. "You look _great_ in it," I said with a smile. Her face lit up before she gave me a glare and walked the few steps that separated us to slap my arm."Ow!" I cried. She laughed and shook her head.

"So should I buy it?"

I shrugged, "It looks good on you... it makes your eyes look even bluer," I blushed when I realized what I just said out loud. "But I guess if you wanna try on some more then I'm down for being a judge."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

She gave me a smile that I couldn't decipher, "What color should I try on next?"

"Black, white, blue, red, pink, green... Dookie green?!" I started naming all the colors that flew into my head which made her laugh. "OH! I know! PURPLE AND GOLD!" I smiled and nodded my head in excitement. "Lakers all day, baby!" I exclaimed with a huge smile on my face. "Oooh, it'd be SO awesome if one of the breastests had a 24 on it! Kobe is the best basketball player, EVER." Oh god. Now that I started talking about sports, I couldn't be stopped.

"Cleveland Cavaliers."

On second thought, there was something that could stop me.

"What?"

"I root for the Cav's."

"What?"

She rolled her eyes, "I said 'I ro-"

"No, I heard what you said! Why?!" I asked like she cheated on me and I really wanted to know why.

"Because they're a much better team, and LeBron is _the_ man," she reasoned confidently.

I sat up on the edge of the sofa, "You've got to be kidding me!"

"I kid you not," she assured.

"Kobe!" I stated firmly.

"LeBron."

"Kobe."

"Le-Bron," she enunciated.

"Ko-be," I mocked back.

"Le-," I cut her off.

By kissing her.

I didn't realize I kissed her until her lips started moving with mine. My eyes popped open only to meet with her eyelids, as her eyes were closed. I didn't pull back or anything, but just took in the feel of her soft lips against mine. I felt warm air against my lips as she breathed out through her nose and felt my eyes flutter shut on its own accord. I was lost in the closed mouth kiss until a cough broke us apart.

"Sorry, ladies... but uhhh you two are kind of... distracting our customers," a good looking kid said uneasily. It was obvious he was turned on by seeing two girls kissing, especially since one was wearing only a bikini.

"Oh.. uhh.. sorry." I stepped away from Miley, my right hand fell from its place on her left hip, and looked down. I didn't even know my hand was anywhere on her! Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. This isn't cool. Why did I kiss her for?! Why did she kiss back?! What the flying fuck. "I'll be outside." I muttered before I walked out of the store. The kid said that we were distracting their customers, but I didn't look up to see who they were.

When I got out of the store I walked to the wooden bench across the way and sat down, elbows on knees and hands cupping face. I don't know why or how it happened, or why I felt so... guilty? Nervous? Shocked? Yeah, shocked at kissing some girl. I've kissed plenty when we'd argue playfully just to shut them up, but I never had the same feeling as I did with Miley. Could I possibly..? no! Hell no. I can't. I won't. I don't want to. I don't want all that bullshit that comes with that type of stuff.

"Hey...," I looked up and there stood Miley holding a PacSun bag. I guess she really bought that bikini. "Do you still wanna walk around or...?" she asked a little hesitant, scared almost. I just sat there and stared at her for a moment for nodding my head and standing up.

"Yeah, sure.. let's walk around."

It took a while, but the awkwardness and tension slipped away little by little until we were both calm and relaxed again. We went into almost every store. Miley would check out all the clothes and I'd make stupid comments on all the things that looked weird to me. We were at a store called Reference when we stumbled upon this zip-up hoodie that was half the size of a normal hoodie. When I saw it I stopped and pointed at it and said, "What happened to the other half of this?!" Miley and a worker who was near by laughed at my stupidness, but I was serious! That hoodie did not belong in the womens section, it belonged in the little girls section!

After a few more hours of aimless walking around we walked by a pet store and Miley got all excited.

"Oh! Can we go in here?! I wanna get somethin' for Aiden!" she practically begged when I looked like I was going to protest. I sighed and nodded my head.

"You go in first, I needa use the little girls room." I said quietly. She giggled and nodded her head happily before she squealed and practically ran into the pet store. Luckily for me the restrooms were just across the hallway, I really had to pee!

When I was done I walked back out into the hallway and was about to walk into the pet store myself when a familiar voice got my attention. I was about halfway across the hallway when the sound of Mikayla's laugh flowed into my ear. I knew that laugh anywhere, and to make sure I turned my head to the left of me. Sure enough there she was walking with her arms around another brown haired girls shoulder, while the girls arm was wrapped around her waist. Something twisted inside my chest, but I brushed it off and turned away.

I couldn't help myself so I chanced another look and saw that they stopped in front of Spencer's. The girl said something into Mikayla's ear, which made her smile widely, kissed her cheek and then walked into the store. Before Mikayla entered the store she looked around and bam! Her eyes landed on me. Brown eyes went wide for a bit but went away as quick as it came. She called out to the girl in the store before making her way towards me, where I was still frozen solid.

"Lilly."

"Mikayla."

"What are you doing here?"

"Nothing. Just browsing, you?"

"Same. Same."

Cue uneasy awkward silence here. It was quiet for a couple of seconds, the both of us taking up some kind of uneasy posture while thinking of something else to say. I broke it first.

"So who's that girl you're with?" I asked quietly, curiously.

"Roommate," she answered quickly. "She's just my roommate."

I scoffed, "Of course she is."

"What's that supposed to mean? Why are you such an asshole now?" she questioned, obviously hurt and confused.

"I saw you guys all wrapped up in each other and that kiss on the cheek. There's no need to hide it, 'Kayla." I answered as if it were obvious, because it kind of was.

She frowned, "She really is my roommate! That's all Mitchie is to me. You know how affectionate I am, she's just as affectionate."

"Whatever," I sighed.

She took a step closer to me, "I've told you already, Lilly, I _miss_ you." She reached out a hand and tried to grab onto one of mine.

I pulled my hand away from her reach and hugged myself, "I already told you, it's too late." I mumbled as I looked away from her intense brown eyes. "Things change." I stated firmly. It probably wasn't convincing since I was staring at the designs on the floor intently.

As if on cue, Miley walked out of the store while holding something that resembled a baby's white onesie with baby blue trimmings out in front of her, "Oh my gosh! Lilly, wouldn't this look adorable on Aiden?!" she gushed. When I didn't respond, she dropped the piece of clothing down and gave me a concerned look. "You don't like it?" she asked sadly with a frown on her face. I smiled sadly and shook my head.

"Nah, I like it," I assured her.

"Who's this?" Mikayla asked in what would have been a normal indoor voice to outsiders, but considering the fact that I was her lover once I knew jealousy was in her tone.

I cleared my throat. "Miley this is Mikayla, Mikayla this is Miley."

"Hello," Miley said politely, extending her right hand for a shake. When she didn't get one she slowly pulled it back and gave me a confused look. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Who's Aiden?" Mikayla asked again, this time curiosity was laced with the jealousy.

Before I could answer Miley did for me, "Our little doggy."

Without even giving Miley a glance to acknowledge the fact that she heard Mikayla fired off another question, "What happened to Cookie?"

This time I looked away. Not because of Mikayla's hurt look or Miley's curious face, but because the memories that were brought back just by the mention of my late cat, Cookie. I felt my throat close up and I tried to swallow the huge lump in my throat but it wouldn't budge. The memory was too much and I felt a lone tear drop fall out of my eye as pictures of a cat with brown, gold, and white fur flashed through my mind.

"She died." I said through gritted teeth. When I finally looked up Mikayla looked hurt, sad, and shocked while Miley looked between me and Mikayla curiously. Over Mikayla's shoulder I saw her roommate walk out of Spencer's and looked around like she was lost until she spotted Mikayla's back. I squared my shoulders, wiped the tear from my face, and grabbed onto Miley's free hand. "Look 'Kayla, your _roommate_ is coming this way. I should leave before you have to try and convince her I was _only_ just your friend." I bit out before I spun away from her and dragged Miley with me towards the entrance of the mall.

**AN: Well that was a long one. I'm sorry it took so long to get out! Thanks for being patient. Hope everyone enjoyed it. Leave a nice review now, why don't you? Hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving! Well, those who celebrate it anyway. Anyway.. review! K, thanks =D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. If I did, I'd be the richest person in the world! Maybe.**

**AN: Damn it. Has it really been that long since I last updated?! I swear it seems like only three weeks ago I updated... oh wait, that WAS three weeks ago. Lol =) anyway, here's another update. Thank you all for the kind reviews. They make me happy and crack me up. I can't wait to read the reviews for this chapter ;) Happy Reading.**

**Chapter 13**

"Lilly?"

"Hmm."

"Lilly."

"Hmm?"

"Lilly!"

"HMM!" I tore my gaze away from Mikayla and her 'roommate' Mitchie and glared at Oliver. "What?!"

Oliver just rolled his eyes at me and stepped in front of me, effectively blocking my view of the two brunettes who were huddled close together at one of their lockers. "I've been trying to get your attention for the last ten minutes, don't get all snappy with me!" He huffed with a frown. I mumbled a sorry and turned away from him so I was facing my own locker, instead of leaning against it. "You need to forget about her," he stated. My head dropped on the bend of my arm, as it was stretched into my locker, and I groaned. "I know you guys had a thing and you loved her, but seriously. Move. On." The tone in his voice made me pick my head up and turn to look at him. He had a serious expression on his face.

"She said she misses me, Ollie." I said quietly before resting my head on my arm again.

"So, I tell you I miss you, too, when I go away for the summer but you always ignore me," he pouted. I laughed and shook my head. "I don't like seeing you like this. Just let it go. She's just fucking with your head."

I sighed, "It's hard, O."

I heard him groan before my hair was tugged on and my head tilted back a little. I looked at him upside down and crossed my eyes. He shook his head and released his hold on my hair. "Just do what you've been doing while she was gone."

I made a face and sighed. "That's not cool anymore."

"Then try finding _the_ girl and commit already!" he exclaimed. I pulled whatever book I needed for my next class and slammed my locker shut. The sound of metal slamming against metal was loud and vibrated throughout my ear drums, it even caused students to go quiet and watch the new fight that was happening between me and Oliver. It seemed like that's all we ever did now.

"Fuck you, Oliver. You know I'm not down for that shit no more." I seethed with gritted teeth. Hell no will I ever be down for that kind of relationship anymore. Not if my heart's going to be on the line. I gave him one last glare and spun on my heels before stalking off to my next class.

"NO! FUCK YOU LILLY! STOP BEING A FUCKING COWARD AND LOVE SOMEONE!" His yell vibrated throughout the whole expanse of the hallway and _every_ student stopped what they were doing. Some of them looked shocked while the other nodded their heads in agreement with Oliver's demand. I didn't look back, flinch, or anything, I just kept my head up, jaws locked, and eyes straight as I pushed through the crowd.

I didn't give a fuck. I was not going to give my heart up anytime soon.

–

I was locked up in the girls restroom on the third floor. The one that no one uses because she heard it was haunted, but right now I didn't care if a ghost really popped its head out of the toilet and scared the shit out of me. All I cared about was pressing the slightly shorter, pale skinned, Filipino girl harder against the wall with my whole body as I had my way with her. It was her fault for everything. No, it wasn't, but she didn't need to know that. She didn't need to know that I was horny, frustrated and pissed off. All she needed to think was that I was pissed off at her for telling Mikayla I was a player and I was taking everything out on her... in the empty restroom that no one went to, wide open for all to see if anyone decided to be brave and use this restroom.

It was lunch time when I walked around the schools empty hallway, lost in thought, when I bumped into her. She looked scared when she saw me but I didn't say anything. Instead I just grabbed onto her upper arm, rougher than I meant to, went to my locker to pull out my sports bag, and dragged her all the way up into the deserted restroom. As soon as we stepped inside I slammed against her against the door and forced my lips onto hers as I roughly yanked and pulled every piece of clothing off of her slim frame.

"Why'd you call me for, Ash?" I asked around a mouthful of her nipple. "I thought you didn't wanna talk to me anymore, so why did you call?" I made my point by biting down lightly on her light brown bud which earned a moan in return.

She gasped, "I-I missed you." Suddenly anger really did shoot through my veins. Why the hell is everyone missing me all of a sudden?!

I pulled away from her breast with a loud smack and assaulted her pale neck. It was calling out my name and I just had to mark her, which I did viciously. I sucked and bit and licked the tender part where shoulder met throat and marked the shit out of her.

"You missed me, huh?" I nipped at her skin. She yelped. "So what am I now, your little fuck buddy?" I licked where I nipped. She nodded her head and let out a moan. "Good, cuz I need one."

My right hand grasped and fondled her left breast while my left hand roamed everywhere. It slid across her toned stomach, up her sides, fingered each of her rib, before sliding behind her back and pulling her naked body flush against my fully clothed body. My left hand grabbed onto her ass and squeezed. It was so tight and fuck I was so horny. My right hand left her breast and went down to my jeans to unbutton and unzip it. I bent my upper body down to the right where I dropped my bag and pulled out the strap-on that I kept in there, just in case.

After I slipped out of my jeans and underwear I slipped the strap-on on around my waist and pushed my half naked body against hers. I pinned her against the wall, assaulted her neck, fondled her breasts, and teased her with the tip of the dildo against her clit. Both of my hands found its way to her ass and I grabbed onto her cheeks firmly before lifting her up easily and dropping her down even easier on the dildo. She moaned in pleasure as the whole eight inches of the pink silicon slid into her. She threw her head back against the wall, banging it hard as hell, and I began sucking every inch of exposed skin she revealed.

"You like that shit, don't you?" I growled as I began to mark the other side of her neck, pumping in and out of her viciously as I did so. "You like long fat things in your pussy, don't you?" I bit her roughly earning a yelp in return. I stopped every movement, ignored the protest, and walked her over to the sink. I dropped her ass on the counter and spread her legs open wider. One of her legs was hanging off of the counter while the other was propped up, exposing her glistening sex to me. I stood on my tippy toes and pounded into her again. Every cry, whimper, and moan motivated me to pound as hard as I could. My toes were giving out on me and my calves were burning, but I didn't stop.

When her breathing became more ragged I pulled out of her completely and dropped down on my knees in front of her. Burying my face in between her legs, I expertly lapped up every ounce of juice that already spilled out of her and flicked the tip of my tongue against her clit until she came into my mouth with a loud scream. Her thighs held my head in place and I licked her pussy lazily until she released me. I stood up to kiss her, fully intent on making out with her and having another go when something caught my eye near the door.

I was seriously gonna freak out because I thought it was a real ghost, but when I turned my attention to the figure standing there looking all shocked and wide eyed I couldn't help but smirk. I turned my attention away from the girl who looked like she was about to faint when Ashley grabbed onto my shirt and pulled me into her. Getting lost in the kiss and feeling the arousal flow throughout my whole body again, I forget all about the girl and inserted the dildo into Ashley again. I was about to pump into her when the bag I left on the floor flew to the back of my head.

I jumped forward, causing the dildo to slam hard into Ashley, causing her to moan all loud as another orgasm took over and turned around to look at a very pissed off Mikayla now.

"What the fuck?!" I asked angrily, keeping myself connected to Ashley as she rode out her waves of pleasure.

"What the fuck do you mean 'what the fuck?!' What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Mikayla shrieked.

"What the fuck does it look like I'm doing?!" I gestured between Ashley's body, that went rigid as soon as Mikayla shrieked, and my own one. "I'm fucking _fucking_ her!" Ashley tried to cover herself up but I grabbed into her arms, pinned them to her sides, and ground the dildo into her, making a point.

"May-maybe I sh-should g-go." Ashley stuttered as she tried to push me away from her. I stood still staring straight at Mikayla and she took that moment to push me away and out of her for good. She walked on egg shells around us as she picked up her crumpled up clothes and we just stood there staring at each other. She ran into one of the stalls to slip into her clothes and came back out looking disheveled as all hell, but sexy as hell. Before she got to walk past me, I grabbed onto her arm and pulled her into me. Looking straight into her eyes I told her to call me later before giving her a kiss on the lips. "I'll see you around, Lilly." she said quietly as she inched her way past Mikayla and high tailed it out of the rest room.

Without looking at her again, I turned around, in my half nakedness, and pulled a napkin from out of it's dispenser before wetting it and cleaning the dildo of Ashley's juices. When I looked up, for whatever reason, I saw Mikayla's eyes as it followed my hand as it slid up and down the shaft. I smirked and cleared my throat which got her attention. "See something you like?"

"God, you really are a conceited, cocky person now, aren't you?" she asked with one raised eyebrow as our eyes were locked in the reflection of the mirror.

I made an indifferent face and shrugged a shoulder before I turned around to throw the paper towel away. "Like I said, things change." Slowly and seductively I made my way to where she stood and stopped right in front of her.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a small, high pitched voice as she took a step back. I took a step forward and she took another one back. The process continued again and again until her back was against the wall. I took that one step that would eliminate the space between us and trapped her against me when I placed my hands on either side of her head. "No... stop...," she closed her eyes and turned her head away when I leaned mine towards hers, "don't."

I stopped what I was doing and bent down to grab my underwear and jeans. "That's funny. The other girl I fucked said those same words, but it came out as 'NO! DON'T STOP!' as she came," I said with an air of arrogance. I had one of those shit eating smirks on my face and that broke her out of her trance. She glared at me before she turned around and made her way towards the exit. "Maybe sometime this school year I'll be able to hear those words come from you _and_ your roommate, at the same time."

She stopped abruptly and stalked back to me. I saw her hand fly up to my face and the next thing I knew I felt a sting on my right cheek and her lips were on mine. It took me a moment to realize what happened, but after I did I slammed her against the wall and had my way with her until the bell rang for lunch to end.

--

After school ended I rushed to my car and saw Miley leaning against the back bumper. I slowed down my hasty retreat and took in the sight of her in bright white short shorts, a purple tank top, and yellow sandals. So much for being a Cav's fan. Her arms were crossed over her chest and one leg was crossed over the other as she casually leaned against my car as if it was hers. It was cute how she had her head tilted towards the sky and a contemplative look was on her face, like she was trying to find Uranus in space. Ha, your anus.

"Miley," I said her name and got her attention when I stepped up in front of her. "Hey."

She gave me a shy smile and pushed herself off of my car, "Hey Lilly."

I pulled my keys out of my pocket and unlocked the car. "Need a ride?" I asked since I didn't see her car anywhere. She looked relieved and nodded her head. I gave her an assuring smile and walked to her side of the car to open the door for her.

"Thanks for the ride," she started to say when I got in the car myself. "Something was wrong with Daddy's car so he took mine after he dropped me off to get to a meeting and got held up so he couldn't pick me up on time..." My laughter cut her off as she rambled and she ducked her head in embarrassment.

"It's no problem," I assured her. "Really," I reassured her when she looked at me like she was guilty for taking up my time. "Miley," I said sternly when she still looked unsure. She rolled her eyes and flashed me a fake smile that made me laugh. I shook my head and started the car. "So you know that thick ass packet we're supposed to be filling out?" I asked. She nodded her head. "Yeah... why aren't we filling it out now?" I gestured with my hands.

She laughed her throaty laugh while I sat there in all seriousness. "Oh, you're serious?" she questioned when she realized I was just sitting there. I gave her an "uh duhh!" look. "We can work on it today, if ya want." she offered.

"I left my packet at home."

"That's fine. We can just work on it at your place then," she stated with a smile. I just shrugged my shoulders and agreed to it before leaving the school's parking lot.

--

"YES! HELL YES!" I screamed in excitement while Miley sat next to me slumped over in a defeated matter and moaned in displeasure. "What?! NO! HELL NO!" I exclaimed and the tables turned. Miley faced me on the couch and gave me the thumbs down. "That's bull!"

"What's bull is the fact that the Lakers won't give up! It's over! No way in hell they're gonna win now with ten seconds on the clock," she said matter of fact.

It was in the middle of the night and we were seated in the game room downstairs watching the Lakers versus Bucks game. It wasn't until the fourth quarter when I realized that they were playing and switched from the Food Network to TNT. The score was close, 90 – 89 Bucks up, with eleven minutes to play. The whole cheering thing got more and more intense as the minutes ticked by. I lost all hope when the Lakers were down by six but gained it back when they caught back up. As the time ticked down I was on the edge of my seat. When Kobe shot the last ball at the buzzer, I got ecstatic, but when the ball came up short I fell over sideways and landed with my head on Miley's lap as she taunted in my face. Overtime. Damn it! If Kobe had made that shot, we would've won!

Now I was tensed as all hell as I screamed at the TV screen when Kobe went in for a layup and got a charging foul from the opposing team AND he made the damn shot! This guy is amazing!

"Need I remind you that the Lakers have a record for making shots when they need it the most!" I said. "Sheesh! These commercials take forever, I swear I just saw the same one two minutes ago," I groaned. Seriously, it's like commercials play more than the actual game!

"Oh gosh, hush up. Why are you in a rush to see the Lakers lose anyway?"

"They are not gonna lose!" I exclaimed.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Wanna bet?" She asked with one raised eyebrow.

Without even thinking about what I was getting myself into I exclaimed, "Let's do it!"

"Alright. If you lose, we go out on a date. If I win, you still take me out on a date." She stated as the game came back from commercial. I just nodded my head and waved her off before I stood up and practically bounced on my toes.

"C'mon baby, let's do this Lakers!" I exclaimed at the screen when Ron Artest was at the sideline, inbounding the ball. He passed it to Kobe and I balled my hands into tight fists. "C'mon Black Mamba! Do the damn thang!!" I was practically shaking in anticipation as I watched him dribble around the defense and shot a fade away jump shot. I held in my breath as the ball sailed in the air and swished through the net. "NOTHIN' BUT NET BABY!!!" I jumped up, arms stretched outwards and cheered. I turned back to Miley and gave her a triumphant look. "IN YO FACE SUCKA!"

She held her hands up in defeat and gave me a fake sad look. "Alright alright, you win!" She giggled.

"Because why?" I mockingly asked as I cupped my right ear and leaned in more towards her. I didn't even give her a chance to reply before I answered my own question, "Because Lakers are the shizznet and Kobe is _the_ best player in the league. Oh yeah." I pointed my index finger downwards and jerked it back and forth quickly.

"That was all luck." My happy demeanor dropped and my jaw went slack. Oh no she didn't.

"Excuse me?" I asked disbelievingly.

"You heard me," she challenged, "that was all luck."

"No no no no NO!" I shook my head. "That, my dearly misinformed southern beauty, is all skills!" She looked taken aback by what I called her but snapped back to reality to protest.

"Anyone could make that shot!" she exclaimed.

"SIKE!" I laughed. "It takes skills, dedication, and hard work to pull that kinda shot off!" I reasoned seriously. I would know. It took me months of intense work out and patience to make a perfect fade away jump shot. It's killer on your calves. I shook my head from the memory and relaxed my facial features. "Anyway, about this bet." I didn't really hear the stipulations since I was so focused on the game, so I didn't know exactly what's in it for me.

"Ahh, the bet." Miley said with a mischievous smile on her face. She stood up and gathered her school work before she shoved them into her backpack. "Pick me up Friday at seven. Don't be late for our date now." With that she gave me a wink and turned away. I stood there dumbfounded as she walked away with a spring in her step.

'I hate watching her leave, but I _love_ watching her go,' I thought in my head as I licked my lips unconsciously before a thought entered my head. "Wait!" I called out all late. "What date?!" I asked as my front door opened and closed.

**AN: Ha. Wouldn't it be awesome if something like this could really happen in real life? Jeez. Lilly's so lucky. Getting laid by two hot chicks, one after the other. Oh, and a date. Throw me some idears for their date! I'll take each suggestion into consideration and try to add 'em in the next chapter. Hell, I'll probably add all of them since school's done with and I need something to do with all the free time I'll have on my hands! Do what it do and review. K, thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone you recognize.  
**

**AN: Hey there! how you doing?! here's a long one for ya. make sure you read and review, k?! Happy Reading.**

**Chapter 14**

Butterflies fluttered in the pit of my stomach as the days flew by. I didn't understand why I was so nervous. As the days ended and another one started the butterflies grew in size and I felt so nauseous I actually threw up on the day of the date. I've been on dates before, sure it was a long time ago, but still.. it wasn't like this was my first _real_ date in... a year. Holy shit! It's been that long since I last dated?! What the hell! No wonder I was so nervous.

The last time I dated and actually went out with a girl with no other intention of just being in her company was with... Mikayla. Sure I took girls out, but that was only to get in their pants so I wouldn't call it a date if my intentions were elsewhere other than getting to know the girl.

Maybe that's why I was so nervous. I didn't want anything sexual with Miley, she's way beyond that. Honestly. But if anything ever went _that _way, I wouldn't mind it. I'm just sayin'.

When I walked out of the girls restroom after school was over, and I had just puked my stomach inside out, I found Oliver and Mikayla in a heated discussion at my locker. I hid in the corner, like a ninja, a little ways from my locker and strained my ears to hear part of the conversation. Now I wasn't one for eavesdropping because I love my privacy private, but if it's my best friend and ex-girlfriend talking and they both looked heated then I was most likely the center of attention.

And I was.

"Stay away from her, Mikayla!" Oliver growled. Mikayla didn't even seem phased by his hostility while I was taken aback. In all of the time that I knew Oliver, he was never one to snap at anyone, especially not to a girl.

"No!" Mikayla said defiantly. "I told you I'd be back and now that I am I'm gonna take back what's mine and belongs to only me!" she stated seriously.

Oliver guffawed, "You can't be serious?!" He shook his head in disbelief when Mikayla didn't relax. "You said if I chipped in and helped you get to Camp Rock you were gonna win Final Jam and never come back! What happened to that?" He asked seriously.

I blinked. What? He helped her escape from my undying love for her?! WHAT THE FUCK!? No way, he's just jerking my chain. There's no way my best friend would do that to me, especially since he knew how fucking much in love I was with her!

"About that..." she trailed off with a bitchy shit-eating grin on her face. "How did it feel to help break your best friend's heart?" I froze where I was and held in my breath as I watched Oliver's anger disperse into shame.

He shook his head, the mop of shaggy hair sitting on his head swayed side to side slowly. "You were gonna break up with her anyway," he said so low I wondered how I even heard him. "Better to have you as far away from her while she heals." he said almost like he wanted to believe it.

I, for one, couldn't believe what I heard. She was going to break up with me anyway? Why? Oh yeah, because I was a workaholic and neglected her altogether.

"Well obviously that didn't work since she's still in love with me!" Mikayla exclaimed. My eyes went wide about the same time Oliver whipped his head up, his hair flying all over the place as he did so, and gave her a confused look. "Oh please, don't act like you can't see it." Mikayla waved off his look like it was nothing. "I can see the jealousy flare in her eyes when she sees me all affectionate with Mitchie, and the longing in her eyes when we pass each other in the hallways. And plus, she whispered in my ear the other day when she fucked me in the girls restroom." Did I really? I don't even remember! I was caught up in all of her again to realize what I was saying.

I think this finally blew the gasket for Oliver because he was all red in the face. "I swear to God...," he took a few deep breaths of air to calm down before shaking his head. "You're a dumb ass. An even bigger one than me. Lilly's not a fucking piece of item that you can enjoy for a long period of time before putting her on the shelf again until you decide you want her back! She's a fucking human being and you single handedly fucked her over." Mikayla looked like she was about to interrupt but Oliver stuck his hand in her face and silenced her. "She _loved_ you, even when she didn't show it. She's not the type of person who wears her heart on her sleeve. She shows her love differently, you should fucking know that." He looked like he wanted to say more but he stopped himself and gave her a hard look. "Because of you she's not the same girl I knew back then, and I'll be damned if you come waltzing back into her life just to do it all over again." With that he turned around, away from me, and made his way to the school's door.

I saw Mikayla reach out but before she could touch him he turned back around and she jumped back.

"F.Y.I, if you're gonna try and get a girl back, you don't go around flaunting another girl off. I don't even understand what any girl sees in you anyway. You're nothing but a heartless bitch. Oh, and just so you know, Lilly has a date with Miley tonight. What do you think of your chances of getting Lilly back now?" He asked with a smirk before really leaving the school building.

I watched as Mikayla scoffed and muttered things under her breath that sounded like, "I'll get her back. Just you watch you stupid jelly brained donut."

It wasn't until the hallway was empty and I was the only person standing that I ran into the girls room and threw up again for the second time, this time for a different reason.

As I was kneeling on the floor and hugging the porcelain throne my thoughts drifted back to their argument and something hit me... how the hell did Oliver know about the date?

-

"_Do you love me,babe?"_

"_I love you forever and always."_

"_I... I love you forever and always, too, babe."_

"_Stay with me?"_

"_I have basketball practice..."_

"_Oh."_

"_I cou-"_

"_No, just go. I'll see you later."_

"_Alright... I.. I love you."_

"_Yeah... me too."_

-

I shifted in my sleep and woke up with a slight jerk. The dream was still vivid in my head. No, it wasn't a dream, it was a memory. The last time I spent with Mikayla before she broke up with me. Fuck. The look on her face before I told her I had basketball practice made my heart swell up with love and adoration, but after I told her the look instantly vanished and it felt like the temperature in the room dropped twenty degrees.

"_She's lightnin', Sparks are flyin'_

_Everywhere I go she's always on my mind and  
I'm goin' crazy, About her lately  
And I can't help myself from how my heart is racing  
Think I'm really digging on her vibe  
She really blows me away"_

I was broken out of my memory by Hannah Montana's voice singing her latest smash hit _She Could be the One_. I searched around my room to find out where the music was coming from and frowned when my eyes landed on my very own cell phone as it blared the song. Who the hell used a Hannah Montana song as my ring tone? How the hell did they do it? And why am I bobbing my head along with the beat? I shook my head quickly and snatched the phone off of my nightstand. A quick glance at the caller I.D made me frown even deeper before I answered.

"Hello?" I asked in a groggy voice.

"_Were you sleepin', Lilly?_" Miley's thick Tennessee accent asked me.

"N--," I paused to yawn. "No... I was j-," insert another yawn. "Just resting my eyes." I sighed as my eyes drooped shut again.

She sighed, "_Do you know what time it is?_"

I barely opened my eyes and pulled the phone away from my ear and was immediately blinded by the bright light from my cell. "Uhh... five... forty?" I asked.

"_No Lilly_," Miley sighed again. "_It's _six_ forty,_" she corrected.

"Oh," a slight pause. "Okay."

Another sigh that made me sigh, "_Do you know what day today is?_"

I swear my brain froze for a bit, as it wasn't used to being asked questions right after waking up. "Uhmm Thurs—No wait... Wednes—No. Friday?" I questioningly stated.

"_Yes, Lilly. It's Friday. Do you not remember the date?_"

"The thirteenth?"

"_No!_" she finally snapped. "Our_ date!_" she exclaimed which woke me up.

"I thought that was on Friday?" I asked confused. The way her raspy voice suddenly pitched higher when she practically yelled in my ear made me forget our conversation earlier.

I heard a groan and slap against flesh. The image as she slapped a palm to her face and dramatically dragged it down her features made me chuckle slightly before she exclaimed and made me jump again. "_TODAY IS FRIDAY!_"

"Oh," I said. "Oh shit!" I exclaimed when I suddenly realized that our date was tonight and I was supposed to pick her up in twenty minutes. A string of curse words flew out of my mouth as I jumped out of bed and made my way into my bathroom. "Sorry. I'll be there soon, just let me freshen up."

I heard another sigh this time, but it wasn't an impatient one, it sounded more relieved. "_Alright. I'll be waiting._" The way she said that last part all sexy-like made me gag on the toothbrush that was brushing my tongue. When the line went dead I pulled my phone away from my ears and stared at it for awhile. I was scared shitless when I received a text from the devil herself. '_Stop starin' the fone & finish getting rdy.'_ I blinked a few times before I shook my head and placed my phone on the counter near the sink. I stared at it the whole time as I brushed my teeth, straightened out my hair, and changed my clothes.

I didn't know why, but something felt really strange about this whole Miley, Mikayla, and now Oliver situation.

-

I pulled into Miley's driveway as soon as my car's clock hit seven pm. I was rather proud of myself for getting ready in less than fifteen minutes and breaking about a million traffic rules just to get there in the last five minutes.

If I had put this much effort in my relationship with Mikayla she wouldn't have ran away to another state for a damn camp.

Shaking my head free from those thoughts I exited my car and made my way up her wooden porch. I was way too preoccupied with what she had planned for the night I didn't notice Mr. Stewart sitting at the lone seat in the corner until he turned the page of his newspaper. Startled, I jumped around in a defensive stance but relaxed when I realized it was just him.

I cleared my throat, "Mr. Stewart."

He looked at me over his newspaper and nodded once, "Lilly."

Wow, what a polite conversation compared to the one we had at the beach that one day. I just stood there and waited for him to invite me in or call Miley for me or something, but when he didn't say anything I scuffed my shoes against the wooden floor awkwardly once before speaking. "Is Miley ready?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, she is. I should call her for you, huh?" I nodded my head slowly in agreement but on the inside I mentally slapped him upside his head for being so slow. He stood up, folded his newspaper, threw it on the cushioned seat, and I stepped out of his way so he could get to the door. I thought he was going to go through the door, walk up the stairs, and knock on her door, but he just opened the front door enough so his upper body could lean in through the doorway and hollered, "MILEY! LILLY'S HERE!"

"OKAY! TELL HER I'LL BE DOWN IN A SECOND!" Miley hollered back. Mr. Stewart turned towards me and basically repeated what she said and I already heard.

A second later a cracked voice hollered, "HIYA LILLY!" I peaked around Mr. Stewart's shoulder and saw Jackson near the couch waving at me excitedly. I gave him a smile and waved back, though not as excited.

"Shut up, Jerkson." I heard Miley say as she descended down the stairs. "Go search for some chest hairs or somethin'," I saw her walk across the space between the stairs and couch just to push Jackson's head down. I cocked an eyebrow at this since I thought Miley was the type to be nice to their little brother, or any sibling at all.

"Dad! Miley hit me!" Jackson whined at his dad before he turned to Miley again. "And chest hairs are passed down! Dad doesn't have chest hair, neither did Pappy, so that means I won't have any either!" he defended, crossing his arms and cupping his chest defensively.

"Yeah, sure. Later twerp." she messed up his hair before pinching his cheek. She then walked to her father and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back late daddy, don't wait up."

"Sure thing, Bud. Have fun and be safe. Truscott?" I gave him my full attention as I waited for the lecture and threat, "You take care of my babygirl tonight, ya hear?" I stood there in complete and utter disbelief. That's it? There wasn't going to be any 'don't drink and drive' or 'be home by this time and don't mess with my daughter'?! I guess he really was serious about the whole 'I'll be okay with it if you ever decided to date my daughter' thing.

"Yes, sir – Mr. Stewart – sir." I stammered.

Miley had to pull me away from the porch just so I would move. Why did I feel like this night was going to be a long one?

Because it was.

-

"This place is always busy! How did you get us a table?!" I asked after we were seated at a table in one of Malibu's most popular restaurants. The place had a romantic, but comfortable vibe to it. Dark oak tables and chairs, high ceilings, autographed pictures of celebrities who ate there hung proudly on the vibrant red walls, and dim light came from the chandeliers hung low from the ceiling.

"Let's just say I know people who know people." Miley said with one raised eyebrow and a playful smile on her face.

I stared at her for a minute then shrugged my shoulders indifferently. "Well alright then. Let's grub then, shall we?" I asked as I rubbed my hands together and licked my lips hungrily when I studied the menu. Miley laughed her throaty laugh and I smiled a small smile as I picked my head up just slightly from the menu laid out before me to look at her. My breath was taken away by her beauty when she looked so damn happy.

As we ate, questions, answers, and laughter were thrown back and forth to one another. Overall dinner was a success and it was really laid back. I'd never had so much fun in my life on a date. The ones with Mikayla consisted of me always worrying if Mikayla liked her dish, or if she was having a great time, or if someone was staring at her in a way they shouldn't have. With Miley I was relaxed and it didn't even feel like I was on a date.

When I was finished with my food, I pushed the dish away from me and leaned my elbows on the table. I clasped my fingers together and weighed my head on my intertwined fingers as I just watched her eat. It was adorable. When she would chew a new bite of her pasta, it would all travel to one side of her cheek then slowly disappear as she swallowed little by little. The first time I got caught was when her hand that was holding her forkful of pasta was in midair. She stopped suddenly when she noticed me watching her and suddenly looked all self-conscious.

"What? Do I have somethin' on my face?" she asked insecurely as she dabbed her face with the expensive looking cloth high-tailed restaurants used.

I laughed under my breath and shook my head. "Yeah, you have a nose, mouth, and two eyes on your face," I chuckled and ducked when she gasped and threw her cloth at me. "Hey, that's not very nice," I pouted as I handed it back to her, our fingers brushed together and I felt a small tingle form on my index finger and thumb.

She stuck her tongue out at me and blew a raspberry. "Yeah, well, your face isn't very nice either."

I gasped and made an offended face. "And here I thought you were sweet."

"I am, too, sweet!" she protested. "Sweet like candy." I blushed when she winked.

I cleared my throat and shook my head, "Of course you are."

"Talkin' about sweets, how about we get some after this?" she asked. I shrugged my shoulders and nodded my head. Sure, why not? "Alright!" she said happily before she got the attention of our waiter and signaled for our check. "Uhh, no, Lilly. I'm payin'," she said as I reached behind me to grab my wallet out of my back pocket. I froze and frowned at her.

"I'm the one taking you out on this date, I should pay!" I protested, even though I was practically tricked into going on the date.

She gave me a look. "I'm the one that chose the place, so I'm payin'!" she argued. Just then the waiter came by and slipped the check in between us. We both stared at it as he slowly backed away from our table, probably afraid of us jumping for the damn thing. I blinked once and the next thing I knew Miley held the check in front of her face, away from me, and was reading the bill. I sighed and slumped in defeat when the waiter came back and she slipped him her credit card and the check.

"Fine," I sighed. "I get to pay for the sweets and whatever else we're doing after this though!" I stated when she smiled smugly at me. I smiled myself when hers fell off of her face.

"Fine, whatever." She rolled her eyes and shot the waiter a quick smile when he returned with her receipt and credit card. "Let's get some sweets, Sweetie." She pushed her chair away from the table and stood up after throwing a wink my way. Blood rushed to my cheeks and I ducked my head just to hide my redder than red tomato face when she called me Sweetie. A few moments later I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and when I looked up I saw Miley standing over me with a small smile on her face. "C'mon, let's get outta here." I nodded my head and took her hand when she offered it.

We walked out of the restaurant with our fingers laced together and tingles running up and down my right arm.

-

"No way! You don't wanna do that!" Miley exclaimed as she shook her head vigorously.

"Says who?" I challenged as I took a long sip from my 36 oz cup of frozen deliciousness. I turned my body away from her when she tried to reach for it.

Miley groaned, "Says me! The one who obviously has more common sense between the two of us."

I smirked and stepped to the right when she decided to go for my slushee cup again. "Miley, just give it up. I can... and I will!" With that I began sipping large amounts of the cherry flavored slushee into my mouth and swallowing gulp after gulp. I turned around to face her and raised both of my eyebrows as I taunted her.

"Oh my gosh.. don't come to me when you get a brain freeze!" After she said that my eyes went wide and my brain started hurting. I turned around when Miley reached into her purse to grab her cell phone as it rang and silently whimpered when the pain got to be too much. I shut my eyes tightly, put pressure on my temple with my fingertips and willed for the pain to go away, hopefully before Miley would notice I did indeed get a brain freeze. A few moments passed by in silence when I realized that Miley wasn't on the phone anymore but had her fingers tangled in my loose blond locks and massaged my temples with her thumbs. "I told you it was a bad idea," Miley mumbled under her breath as she worked wonders with her thumbs.

I shuddered when her blueberry breath grazed my face. I moaned in appreciation when the pain slowly faded away, licked my lips, and opened my eyes to meet Miley's dark blue-gray eyes. "No, you said it was a bad idea..." I trailed off breathlessly, shifting my gaze from her lips to her eyes.

She did the same thing to me, dropping her gaze from my eyes to my lips, before licking her lips. When she did, my gaze stayed on her lips and I marveled at how it glistened under the street light. "That's what I just said," she sighed. Slowly, I realized, the gap between our lips was getting smaller and smaller until our cherry and blueberry breaths mixed as one and created an intoxicating smell. I watched as her eyes slowly drooped until it was closed all the way before I leaned in all the way.

My lips barely got to graze hers before Hannah Montana's _Best of Both Worlds_ started playing. The blaring of her ring tone broke us from our stupor and I jumped away from her as if touching her burned me. While she was on the phone I turned away from her and walked a few feet away. God, I was about to kiss her. KISS HER. What the hell is wrong with me? I don't want her like that... I can't want her like that. No, I only felt like that because I was caught up in the moment, and she was too.

After a few minutes of battling my inner thoughts my phone vibrated in my pocket and I sighed in relief, I finally had something to help keep my mind off of what just happened.

"Hey Ollie," I greeted after checking the caller ID.

I heard loud music from his side of the line and struggled to hear what he was saying as I pushed the receiving end harder against my ear. "_What's up, Lilster?_"

"I can't hear you," I said with a slightly raised voice.

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?_" I heard him yell into the phone. I pulled it away from my ear and shook my head because he was so loud.

"I'm still on my date!" I exclaimed back, probably just as loudly.

"_Waiting for what?!_"

"Not wait! DATE!" I yelled into the phone. "I'M STILL ON MY DATE!"

"_OOH! DATE!_" He yelled. "_THAT'S COOL! HOW'S IT GOING!?_" This was seriously getting ridiculous and my ear was ringing and my throat was getting hoarse from yelling. Did this guy have no common sense? If you're going to call someone, at least have the decency to go somewhere quiet.

I shook my head, "IT'S FINE!"

"_WHAT?!_"

"IT'S FINE!"

"_WHAT?!_"

"OH MY GOD, OLIVER! CAN YOU GO SOMEWHERE QUIET?"

"_NO I DON'T HAVE YOUR UNDERWEAR!_"

"WHAT?! You know what? I'm hanging up!" Before he could yell again I pulled the phone away from me and ended the call. I exhaled a huge breath because of my best friend's stupidity and shook my head. "God, he's such a donut." I muttered under my breath.

A second later Miley cleared her throat from behind me and I turned around to face her. She gave me a timid smile that I returned, and it seemed like that was all she needed because a real smile graced her beautiful features. "So uh... who was that?" she asked curiously.

"Oliver," I answered as my phone went off in one long vibration. "Sorry, hold on." I glanced at my phone and shook my head when it was a text from the devil himself. "Stupid donut," I mumbled.

'_Wat happened?'_

'you were too loud so I hung up, stupid!'

'_sheesh, so mean!_'

'I wouldn't be so mean if you weren't so dumb"

'_that hurts my feelings. Anyway wat are you gonna do now? You should come to this party at johnny's_'

After reading that text I turned my attention to Miley and caught her eying me up and down. I cleared my throat and got her attention. "Do you have anything else planned for tonight, oh dear date of mine?" I asked jokingly, but earned a blush in return.

"Well... if you don't have anywhere else to go, I was thinkin' a movie," she shyly responded. I glanced at the clock on my phone, which read 8:03, and shrugged. The nearest theater was walking distance from the mom and pop store, where we were at, and which ever movie we chose would probably be an hour and a half, two hours top, which would mean it'd be only ten o'clock and the party would still be in full swing.

"Let's go, milady." I said in a horrible English accent as I bent down just slightly and offered my right arm for her to take.

"You're cute," she giggled before slipping her left arm through my offered arm. "You're a pretty good date," she complimented with approving nods of her head.

"Ah ha, you know how I do," I joked, popping my collar with my left hand.

-

The theater was dark, like dark dark. The only source of light came from the ones on the walkway and steps, giving movie goers a helping hand in the darkened movie theater. Not like that it mattered, anyway, because my face was constantly in the crook of Miley's neck while she had an arm wrapped around my shoulders and held me closer to her.

Who would have thought a scary movie would actually be scary?! I've seen hundreds, with different girls, but why does the one I'm watching with Miley have to actually be disgusting and horrific? Usually I'm the one chuckling and muttering sweet and soothing words into the girls ear while she has her face buried in my neck, but with Miley it's the other way around.

By the time the credits started rolling, Miley and I were the first ones out of the theater. I practically dragged her all the way outside the theater before I shuddered in disgust. That movie was just plain out sick. I'd never seen so many body parts _not_ attached in the right place in so long. And the blood, god the blood was everywhere.

"Who would have thought the ever so fearless Lilly Truscott would actually be scared of a movie?" Miley asked around a laugh. I crossed my arms around my chest defensively and pouted at her.

"Who would've thought a girl like Miley Stewart _wouldn't_ be scared of a movie?" I asked back.

She shrugged, "Like I said, Truscott, there's _a lot_ of things you don't know about me."

I licked my lips and raised an eyebrow. "I bet."

"You really wanna bet on that?" she asked teasingly. "I think you should, honestly, look where that last bet got you."

"Oh ha ha, you're so hilarious." The sarcasm was dripping with each word. "I still can't believe you actually got me to bet on anything at all." I shook my head in disbelief because I still couldn't believe it.

Miley laughed a confident laugh. "Well you best believe it... I think you've finally met your match," she said as she stared me dead in the eyes.

"I bet I have," I said lowly, so low Miley couldn't hear me and shot me an expectant look. "Nothing, let's go. There's a party tonight." I offered her my arm, which she took immediately, and led her to my car.

-

"So uh, Hannah Montana, huh?" I asked after a few silent moments in the car. The music was barely turned up, it was more like a humming sound, and the silence was killing me. With the way she whipped her head away from her side of the window to stare at me with wide eyes made it seem like I caught her in a lie or something. "Your ring tone," I explained, "and mine. Both Hannah Montana," I said more specifically. The look on her face slightly faltered, but she still looked terrified. "Is she your favorite singer or something?" I asked and the look on her face fell away completely. She looked relaxed, a huge contrast to the look she had on a second ago.

"Oh yeah... I like her, she's good, don't you think?" she asked with a look of... hope? I frowned and shrugged my shoulders.

"She's alright," I replied. From the corner of my eye I saw her shoulders slump slightly, and thought it weird, but kept to myself. "She's not what I would normally listen to," I explained. "I like stuff from Radiohead, The Beatles, John Lennon... just to name a few." I saw her nod her head in understanding. "But Hannah Montana's good, too, I guess. She's not something I would normally listen to, but I'd listen to her songs just to hear her voice." This seemed to catch her attention since she just sat there and gave me a look like she wanted me to go on. "It's raspy, deep, and soulful. Sexy. Deep, raspy voices are sexy to me. Plus, she's beautiful, too. So the only reason I'd watch one of her music videos is to see her. I could careless about anything else in 'em."

"Seriously? You're so shallow, Lilly!" Miley laughed and shook her head.

"What?! I'm just sayin'!" I laughed back. "How did you change your ring tone on my phone anyway?" I asked curiously. "I don't remember you ever asking me for my phone."

"I've got my ways," she answered with a smirk on her face before turning her head and staring out her side of the window. God, this girl just continues on surprising me. I think she's this innocent and naïve girl, but she turns out to be the seductive, flirty type. Sheesh, what else am I going to learn about her?

"Hey," I said after a few more silent minutes and got her attention. "Did you tell Oliver about our date?" I asked as nonchalantly as possible as the memory of what I found out today entered my brain out of no where. If I didn't tell him, then she did, right?

"No," she answered quickly, a little too quickly for my taste. "Why? Is something wrong? How did he know about it? Was he not supposed to know about it?" She asked question after question and I shook my head after each one.

"Calm down, Miles!" I exclaimed when we stopped at a light, pushing a finger against her lips. I ignored the sensations at feeling her soft lips against my finger and pulled it away when she stopped talking. "It's okay. I was just asking, is all." I said quietly before the light turned green and I took off towards our destination. This time the car was silent the whole ten minutes and fifty-eight seconds it took me to get to the house party.

-

Just like I thought, the house party was still in full swing when we got there. I was greeted the usual way every time I'd step into a party, but this time instead of girls throwing themselves at me they'd throw glares at Miley since she was walking behind me with her fingers laced with mine tightly.

"I feel like the only piece of meat in a colony of lions," she breathed in my ear after I sat her down on a stool and she pulled me towards her until my ear was near her mouth. I shuddered at the feeling of her breath ghosting the right side of my ear and neck before pulling back and staring her in the eyes.

"That's what happens when you're Lilly Truscott's date." I told her softly. Her eyes softened a little and my heart melted at the huge smile she threw my way.

"I like that title." she said softly.

"I rather find it dashing myself, madam." I said, causing her to laugh. We just stayed there for a bit, her sitting on a stool and me standing in between her legs while she had her arms wrapped around my waist. I turned my upper body around to face her after two songs played and spoke into her ear, "Would you like anything to drink? Beer? Mixed drink? Hard liquor?" I asked her.

She shook her head and ducked it, "I don't drink or like any type of alcohol." she replied quietly.

I cupped her chin with my index finger and thumb and brought her eyes up to look into mine. "S'all good. I just want you to be comfortable." I assured her. She gave me a small smile and I ducked my head to give her forehead a kiss. "Do you wanna dance?" Her smile was beaming now as she nodded her head excitedly and hopped off of the stool. Before I knew what was happening, we were in the middle of the make-shift dance floor surrounded by body heat, sweat, the smell of alcohol and weed, and a whole mass of horny teenagers.

-

The dance was like our first one together. It was like art. Beautiful. We moved together to the beat of the music and as the song moved us along in its trance I asked myself why I didn't want anything more physical with this girl. As songs played and switched over to new ones, I found that our bodies were pressed more and more closer together until there was no space between us at all. Not even floss could slice between us.

The closer we got the more I thought about the things this girl made me feel. I'd never met another who was innocent, naïve, kind-hearted, sweet, smart, funny, drop dead gorgeous, and didn't want me to get in her pants. This date was by far the most fun I'd ever had in my life, and she was showing me more sides to her that I would've never known she had. She's a seductive flirt with this kind of... mysterious thing to her. Her voice was deep and raspy, but it was sexy as all hell, and her laugh made my heart melt as it flowed through my ears.

This girl could seriously be _the _girl for me.

The thought scared the shit out of me and I stopped moving in sync with her. No, I'm lying to myself. This was the same exact shit I thought with Mikayla, but she ended up breaking me. No, Miley's just another girl. A friend. She won't be the one for me.

"I'm gonna get a drink." I mumbled when Miley turned around, since I was dancing behind her, and gave me a confused look. I turned away before she could say anything and walked towards the kitchen where all the drinks were kept. The huge marbled island overflowed with drinks of every liquor imaginable, and the fridge was jam-packed with beer, energy drinks, water bottles and soda. I didn't feel up for anything that'd burn its way down my throat, so I grabbed a can of orange soda and a bottle of water from the fridge.

I made my way back to the dance floor, where I left Miley, but she wasn't there. I frowned and turned around a few times at the spot but didn't catch a glimpse of her so I went to a quiet, secluded corner and just stood there while I watched the other party-goers have the time of their lives.

I stood there, deep in my own thoughts for I don't even know how long, while the party went on ahead full speed. It's amazing how time flies. I probably stayed there for half an hour lost in my own world while everyone else in the house was doing their own thing.

Someone came up in front of me, threw an arm around my shoulder, and my left hand automatically went to the girls lower back and held her close to me. "Ashley," I greeted when I finally saw who it was.

"Lilly!" her breath smelled of booze and I found myself flinching away from her as the smell hit me full on. She threw her other arm around my other shoulder and pulled our bodies until our entire front was smashed together. "Wanna dance?" she growled in my ear before pulling away slightly to get an answer. I just smirked, shrugged my shoulders, and slid a thigh in between her legs.

I watched as her face went from all smiles to turned on, and all because of the way I danced and how my thigh was in between hers. I smirked the whole time as one hand was pulling her against my thigh while the other held my soda and the bottle of water.

To others, the way we were dancing would have seemed intimate as we met the rolling of our hips in time with the other, but I wasn't even into it. Dancing was always about having a good time and getting as physically close to the other person as possible, besides sex, and Ashley was no exception.

A couple of songs later had us surrounded in a circle by those who were dancing right next to us. Somewhere during the fifteen minutes of songs being played Ashley and I began heavily making out in the middle of the dance floor. No wonder we drew a crowd.

As the last song ended, I pulled away from Ashley with one last lick and peck on her lips. "Thanks for the dance," I smirked.

"No problem," she sighed dreamily and stood in place, all relaxed-like, as I slowly back away from her. When people started dancing again and swallowed her on the dance floor, I on my heels and frowned at what I saw.

Miley was sitting on the love seat, looking all drugged up and shit faced, while some kid with short blond hair was all over her taking advantage of that fact. I clenched my teeth together and stalked towards them. When I got to them I roughly yanked the boy up and off of Miley by his forearm.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I asked heatedly. When the boy saw who I was, a look of fear took over his features. I scowled even more when I recognized him as one of the boys in my Home Economics class.

"N-nothing!" he said, terrified. I gripped his forearm even tighter and he whimpered. "She looked lonely, so I wanted to keep her company!" he exclaimed. I released the tight grip on him slightly and turned my gaze to Miley who was staring at me through red, blood shot eyes.

"What the fuck did you give to her? Did you drug her?" I growled. The blond quickly shook his head. His blue eyes glossed over and it seemed like he was ready to cry his heart out.

"N-no! She was like this when I found her. Honest!" he cried. I threw him one last glare before I released him from my grasp and pushed him back on the sofa.

"I swear, if you're lying to me you're gonna get it." I warned before scooping Miley into my arms bridal style, and carrying her outside to my car. As I made the way to the front door, Miley wrapped one arm around my shoulders while the other caressed my cheeks softly. "I thought you didn't drink?" I muttered quietly so only I would hear it, but I guess Miley did to because she inhaled a deep breath and dropped her hand that was caressing my face.

"I don't," she mumbled against my neck.

"Then why do you smell like you bathed in a keg of beer and a bottle of Jack Daniel's?" I asked, as I crossed over the large yard. I was about halfway through the thing when the sprinklers went off. "You have got to be shitting me." I grumbled low in my throat as I shook my head. I heard Miley mumbled something again but her voice was too low. "What?"

"I said 'because I drank'," she answered.

"But you just said you didn't!" I exclaimed. Miley flinched in my arms because I guess my voice was too loud to her oversensitive ear drums and I muttered out an apology when we finally reached my car. "C'mon, let's get you home." I said quietly as I gently lowered her feet down so she can lean against my car.

She shook her head drunkly. "No! I can't go home. I don't want daddy to see me like this," she cried as she looked me straight in the eyes with her half lidded eyes. "Please, Lilly, I can't go home like this," she begged, grabbing a fistful of my shirt and pulling me to her.

"Fine," I relented. "You can crash at my place," I sighed.

I finally got the door unlocked and opened it before gently sliding her into the seat. Before I could pull away from her, after locking her seat belt in place, she grabbed another fistful of the front of my shirt and pulled me into her. My eyes went wide when I felt her lips on mine and felt her tongue lick my bottom lip.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa!" I exclaimed, pushing her into the seat and pulling away from her. "What the hell was that?!" I asked, flabbergasted.

She frowned adorably and jutted her bottom lip out. "A kiss." She answered like it was obviously.

"I know that! But _why_?!" I asked with all the confusion in the world.

She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. "So what? Your ex-girlfriend can kiss you like a wild animal, but I can't?!" She demanded, with a few hiccups thrown in.

"No, you could." I answered without thinking. But when I thought about it I blurted out, "Wait! I meant... I don't even know what I mean!" I said, throwing my arms out in front of me in frustration. "You're drunk. That's the only reason you'd make a move like that." I reasoned more to myself than to her.

"Yes, I'm drunk," she hiccuped, "and it's because of you."

"What!?" I exclaimed, "What the hell did I do?!"

"You're _my_ date, and when you're someone's date you don't go around _fuck_ dancing with another girl and start making out with her!" She said loudly before lowering her voice again. "I got jealous because you like other girls, but you don't seem to like me," she sighed. I just stood there and took everything in. This girl was just wow. "I want you to like me..." she trailed off before her whole body slumped in my seat and her head fell to the right of her shoulder.

I sighed and knelt down beside her. I took her face into my hands and gently ran the pads of my thumb across her burning cheeks. I took in the deep red blush all over her face and how her lips were barely parted as she inhaled and exhaled evenly. I gently pressed my lips against hers, savoring the softness of it, and engraved how it felt into my brain.

This whole date was eventful and I sure as hell wasn't going to forget anything that's happened.

**AN: Sheesh, this is a long one! That's because the update took like, too long and I felt bad for keeping everyone waiting. 7700+ words, 14 pages, buddy! I hoped you liked it. Would you please, leave a review? It makes me happy. I don't wanna be a review whore, but that last chapter didn't get a lot of love and that made me sad =( so please, review! K, thanks.**

**one more thing... the poll is closed. many of you said it didn't matter if hannah montana existed, and others voted yes/no. i decided to make her exist. don't worry, it'll all play out. you'll see what i mean in a couple of chapters xD thanks to everyone who put in a vote!  
**

**oh yeah. i'm going to the people's choice awards on wednesday(01/06/10)! i'm gonna be in the orchestra pit. watch out for a short asian girl who dresses like a boy! tell me if you spot me xD muahaha.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana.**

**AN: another quick update. Well i'd say it was rather quick. I mean, it's only two weeks =) kinda happy Liley up ahead. Hope you enjoy. Read and review! K, thanks! Happy Reading.**

**Chapter 15**

The drive to my house was silent. The only sounds heard were the hums coming from the engine, music silently wafting from the speakers, and Miley's even breathing. She was knocked out cold, every time I stepped on the breaks her head would slightly tilt forward then back again. It was rather amusing.

It was about a thirty minute drive, but it seemed like so much longer as thoughts drifted into my head. When my house finally came into view, my shoulders slumped in a relaxed manner and I breathed out a sigh of relief.

I pulled my car into the garage and turned it off. As the garage door was shutting behind me, glanced at Miley and the tension came back. What the hell was I going to do with her? I could leave her in the car, crack the window open a little, and let her sleep off the alcohol. I was seriously about to do it, too, but as soon as my right hand clicked my seatbelt from its restraint she shifted in the seat, and threw out a hand over my wrist. I paused with bated breath as she pulled my arm to her chest and cuddled with my hand, sighing in content.

I just sat there, trying to work my arm from her embrace, twisting it this way and that, until I felt a pair of warm lips kissing the skin between my thumb and index finger. I froze my attempts at breaking free and watched as her lips lingered there. It felt like pure hotness racing from where her lips touched my skin to the ends of my fingertips, up my arm, and then throughout my whole body. I shivered at what I felt and panicked.

It was like carefully playing tug-of-war with a child who's ten years younger than me. I didn't want to be too aggressive, in case it woke her up and we'd have this awkward silence hanging around us, but I didn't want to be too gentle either, in case I wouldn't get my arm free at all. In the end, I just slid my arm down and out of her grasp. I felt stupid after that. Of course I could've just slid my arm down, if I pulled against the restraint(her arms) she would've just tightened her grip. Duh Lilly.

It took me awhile, but I finally got her situated well enough in my arms so that I could carry her into the house, bridal style. Luckily the door connecting the kitchen and garage was ajar, so all I had to do was nudge it open with my shoulders to reveal that the kitchen was dimly lit with night lights on the counters. Quickly and quietly I made my way across the huge open kitchen and when I was about halfway I felt Miley stir in my arms. I paused for a moment and stared down at her until her groggy cyan eyes opened and met my cobalt blue eyes.

"Lilly?" she croaked quietly.

"Yeah?"

She nuzzled her face into my neck and sighed, "Will you hold me tonight?"

"I... uhhh..." I trailed off, stuck. She pulled away from my neck and gave me what I'm pretty sure was the sad puppy dog eyes. Oh my god. I felt my resolve break away right then and there just at that look. It was never used on me before. Mikayla never had to beg for anything, she told me what she wanted and I gave it to her, well as much of it I could anyway. But with Miley, and this look, I just... damn. No matter how much I didn't want to, I gave in. "Okay," I agreed quietly.

She smiled sleepily at me and nuzzled her face into my neck again. With I sigh I continued the journey to my room and gently laid her in the middle of my bed. After I took off her shoes I positioned her in a more comfortable position and pulled the blanket from under her before tucking her in. I got myself situated, changed into a pair of shorts and tank top, then got under the covers next to her.

After I thought Miley fell asleep, I got myself situated and was about to doze off before she practically threw her upper body over mine and snuggled to me closely. "You're supposed to be holding me," she grumbled, grabbing the arm that wasn't under her weight and throwing it over her body. "Good," she sighed before leaning up a bit and kissing my bottom lip, I shivered at the tingles that erupted and spread throughout my whole body. "Night," she muttered after she got comfortable on top of me.

"Uhhh... okay," I finally got out, all out of breath for no reason. "Night." When I chanced a glance at her, she was passed out again. I pulled her closer to me, because I needed to get more comfier, honest, and finally fell into the tiredness I felt.

--

I was in a peaceful slumber, all warm and content, until all the warmth that had me all content was ripped off of me like a blanket getting pulled off of someone's body in the middle of winter in the jungle. Yeah, I don't know, but just go with me here. I groaned at the loss of warmth, but hugged something warm and feathery soft to me then nuzzled my face into it. I sighed in contentment again before relaxing.

Just as I drifted back into the darkness, the sound of someone throwing up woke me up just slightly. I sat up in bed, rubbed the sleep out of my eyes with the back of my hand and threw the blankets off of me. I blindly, and sleepily, followed the sound of retching, and frowned in confusion when it was coming from my walk-in closet. I woke up immediately and prayed to the power that be that she didn't throw up on the floor or worse, my shoes! With frightened eyes I dashed into the huge, spacious closet and flicked the light on.

What I saw made me breath out a sigh of relief and chuckle slightly.

There sat Miley, with the bed hair and tears pooling around her eyes, bent over my trash bin with her head in the opening. I walked up behind her, pulled her unmade brown locks away from her face, and softly patted and rubbed her back. When she was done, she leaned back against my legs and I felt her body tremble.

"You okay?" I asked groggily. Her head dipped forward, as if it was heavy on her shoulders, and shook her head slightly. "C'mon, let's get you washed up and back in bed," I sighed. I bent over her body and hooked my arms under hers from behind. "Help me out here, Miley," I muttered when I was basically pulling on dead weight. "I'm too tired to carry you," I groaned when she didn't make any attempts to help me. I huffed out in aggravation and dropped her back on the floor. She landed with a thud and fell over on her right side.

"Uhhhhh," Miley moaned when I tried to help her get back in a seated position. "Everything is spinnin'," she stated in the way that drunk people do when I got her to sit up.

"Do you needa throw up again?" I asked cautiously as I stared down at her pale and sweaty face.

"Ye –," she didn't get to finish as her cheeks expanded. My eyes grew as wide as saucers as I squatted behind her, grabbed the trash bin, and pulled it in front of her just in time for the bile to hit its target. I sighed in relief as she threw up in the trash can and not on my shoes, which was directly in front of us. Those shoes were one to two hundred each, all Jordan's, every color there were, 1's – the most recent. I love/d my shoes.

Anyway, when she was done throwing up she fell back against me and I lost my balance. I fell on my ass and wrapped my arms around her when she was about to tip over again. "Whoa buddy," I cried out when she tipped over backwards and made me recline back until I was basically laying on the carpeted floor. "Miley?" I called when I shook her but didn't get a response. "Miiiiiiileeeeeeyyyyy?" I sing-songed but got the same response. "Miiiii-ughhhh!" I moaned in frustration when I tried to push her up but it was like trying to move a dead body. I sighed and leaned my head against the floor while her whole body was on top of mine.

After about five minutes, I decided to just go with the flow and got myself situated on the floor. I wiggled my upper body and straightened out my legs on the outside of Miley's and slightly bent both of them to the right to get comfortable before I bended my arms and laced my fingers behind my head. Hey, if I'm going to be stuck on the floor, I might as well get comfy, right?

It took a while, but I finally found sleep again and knocked out as soon as we met up.

-

I don't know how many hours have passed, but I'm sure it was a couple of hours if the small, and only, window in my closet showed anything. The sun was up and bright and right in my face, but that wasn't what woke me up. The girl shifting and shivering on top of me did.

"You okay?" I asked in my sleepy, raspy voice. She shifted until she was on her side and curled up slightly, still on top of me. "What's wrong?" I questioned.

"C-c-cold," was her stuttered response. Without thinking about it I scooted out from under her, turned on my side, facing her, and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer. She curled herself up even more into me and I soothingly rubbed her arms and back, trying to help her warm up. It was a few moments before her shivers subsided and her body stopped trembling. I heard her let out a content sigh before burrowing her head deeper into the crook between my chin and neck.

"You okay now?" I asked curiously, slightly amused.

I felt her nod her head, my head bobbing up and down the same time as hers because my chin was resting on the crown of her head. "Yes, thank you," she sighed before shifting her body more towards the heat my body was giving.

"Alright, well go back to sleep. You needa sleep the alcohol off," I stated to obviously deaf ears since Miley started snoring quietly. I chuckled to myself and shook my head.

What a date.

-

A couple of hours later, late in the afternoon, found me waltzing around the kitchen cooking breakfast for the both of us. My mom wasn't home, she left a note saying she was going to be out for the rest of the weekend and left a one hundred dollar bill folded underneath it. I decided to cook food for us right now and probably order take out or pizza for myself later in the day, thinking I'd be by myself or call Oliver over to hang out.

No, I lie. I'd probably call him over to interrogate the shit out of him. The things I overheard the day before flashed through my head and I stopped waltzing. God, there was so much more behind everything, I just knew it, but I didn't know what. It was eating me inside out and it was just a matter of finding more stuff out before I totally lost it.

If I didn't tell Oliver about the date with Miley, and Miley didn't tell him either, even though I think she did because of how she reacted to a simple question, then how the hell did he find out?!

"_Oh, and just so you know, Lilly has a date with Miley tonight. What do you think of your chances of getting Lilly back now?"_

That part stuck out in my head the most, the way he said it helped it stick out even more, his approach. He was all smug and proud of himself, like he knew Miley going out with me would _do_ something. What? I don't have a clue. He was just so... cocky about it, and the way he said it was like rubbing it into her face.

How _the fuck_ did he know?!

My thoughts were broken when Miley appeared, all zombie-like, in the kitchen. Her hair was flat on one side and crazy every where on the other. Sleep still clouded her eyes, as they were half closed, and she had crease marks that ran from her right cheek up to her forehead. Probably from snuggling with my pillow after I had woken up and carried her to the bed.

"Don't you just look spiffy?" I greeted playfully with a chuckle. Miley just groaned in response and tangled her fingers on the flattened side of her hair, shaking and scratching it before dropping her hand to her side. "Take a seat, breakfast and coffee will be up in a bit." I said with a small smile. She groaned again before taking a seat at the island.

"Oh god," I heard her raspy voice murmur into her hands. I glanced over my shoulder and saw her hunched over the white marbled island, elbows bent on the edge and face in hands.

"How do you feel?" I asked quietly, concerned. I rifled through the kitchen cabinets, over the little tea area my mom made, and pulled out a bottle of aspirin. I uncapped it and pulled out two of the salmon colored pills after filling a tall clear glass of water. "Take this, maybe it'll help." I said, not really knowing. I never drank to the point where I had a huge hangover the next day.

She gratefully accepted the pills and downed it, along with the glass of water, in a matter of seconds. "Thanks," she said. "Oh god... I feel like shit," she dug the palms of her hands into her eyes.

"I bet," I chuckled as I divided scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, and French toast into two separate plates. "What'd you drink anyway? I swear I was gone for only a second, then when I see you, you're gone as fuck." I said as I brought both plates to the island and placed one in front of her, the other in front of the empty chair next to her.

"I don't know, really," she replied after a few seconds with a shrug. I watched as she squinted her eyes, deep in thought. I smirked and shook my head. Man, this girl was either a party animal or really couldn't handle her liquor if she didn't know what it was she drank. While she was still deep in thought I took out two glasses from the dishwasher, and orange and cran-apple juice from the fridge. "I drank a little bit of everything. There was that huge one, the one with gooses on there... and then the other was with like a pirate or something on the label." She finally answered after I poured the juices into the separate cups. I pushed the orange juice towards my plate and slid the cran-apple to her.

I laughed, which earned a glare. "No wonder you were so gone! You mixed light liquor with dark. That's a big no no," I chuckled, settling in beside her after I placed the juice bottles back where they belonged. I picked up my fork and gave her a smile. "Now eat up, you're gonna need food in your tummy since you practically threw everything up last night." She blushed and looked down, but shoveled food into her mouth.

We ate in silence for a few minutes before I finally asked the question that was on my mind. "Hey," I paused and waited until she swallowed the bite of food she had in her mouth and gave me her attention. "Why'd you throw up in my closet?" I asked curiously.

She was in the process of drinking the cran-apple juice and sprayed the liquid out of her mouth and all over the island after the question left my mouth. "Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed with wide eyes. She stood up so quickly the stool-like chair toppled backwards and crashed on the floor as she looked around for napkins.

"Miley," I tried to calm her down, it didn't work. "Miley!" I yelled over her frantic movements. "It's fine, just chill out. Take a seat and calm down, sheesh. If I'd known you'd freak out over a simple question, I would've kept to myself." I teased, getting off of my seat to bring hers upright and grab a bunch of napkins.

"I'm _so_ sorry," she apologized. "I thought it was the bathroom," she explained sheepishly, with her head hung low and fork pushing her food around.

"I don't know how anyone could confuse a trash bin to a toilet, but whatever floats your boat," I teased with a smirk.

"Well, it's not like I've ever been in your room before!" She protested, flailing her arms in the air. Bits of eggs catapulted in midair and scattered all around my face, sticking to my nose, forehead and cheeks because of the ketchup she drenched the eggs in. Miley froze in shock for a moment, her body jerked back and forth as she obviously tried to keep her laughter in, before the wall broke and the kitchen was filled with her melodic, deep and throaty laughter.

I just sat there, with pursed lips and a serious face, as she continued laughing. I brought a napkin up to my face and, starting at my forehead, swiped down in that slow comedic way that comedians do. She laughed even harder and squealed in surprise when I flung eggs at her from my own fork. It's safe to say that an egg war broke out in the kitchen. By the time the eggs cleared our plates, it was everywhere else. On us, the stove and the hood thing over it, the fridge, the microwave... it was like a hen rubbed against a nest full of eggs until it overheated and exploded everywhere.

"Oh god, my mom's gonna kill me!" I moaned when we finally ended the egg war and I took in my surroundings.

"Oh gosh!" Miley exclaimed, all wide eyed. I gave her a curious look. "Your mom? What about my dad!" She said in a panic.

"Don't worry 'bout it. I called him earlier today," I assured her. She slightly calmed down, but still looked worried.

"What'd you tell him?"

"That you weren't feeling well and fell asleep while we were hanging out," I answered.

She sighed in relief and asked hopefully, "No mentioning the liquor?"

"What liquor?" I asked with a smile, followed by a wink.

"Thank you," she sighed, fully relaxed now after I reassured her.

I stood there, taking in her relaxed posture when just moments before she was tensed and on the verge of panicking. "Uhhh, can I ask you something?" I asked for permission. "You don't have to answer if you don't wanna," I said when she nodded her head. She just nodded her head once at me, I took that as a sign to ask away. "Does your dad not approve of you drinking or something? Or is it because your underage? Or what?" I asked truly curious.

It went quiet in the kitchen as Miley stood there and gazed down at the pale yellow fluffy egg bits on the floor. I shifted from foot to foot as I anxiously waited for a response. I was about to open my mouth and tell her to forget it, thinking that I unintentionally asked a personal question, before she beat me to speak first.

"He wouldn't care, honestly, if I drank, but I know he'd be disappointed," she finally answered quietly. I wanted to ask more, find out more, and I guess she felt it or something because she went into more specifics. "It was about two years ago," she started off softly, "my mother and I had one of our mother/daughter days, just the two of us." She started picking up the eggs on the island and dropped them onto her plate. "We were out all day. We went to the mall, the movies, and grabbed a bite to eat." At this point her eyes started watering, and I could tell even if she kept her head down. "It was dark when we finally went back home. The sun had already set when we were eating. And uhhh.... we... we were at a red light, you see?" Her voice started breaking, I nodded my head, stuck. "The light turned green, and my mom moved forward... but uhh..." she paused to take a deep breath and cleared her throat, "a car ran the red light and crashed into the driver's side, it pushed us until we crashed into the opposite stop light. I was knocked unconscious after that." She sniffled and her shoulders trembled. I walked beside her and cupped the back of her neck, bringing her into me. Her forehead slumped against my shoulder, and I hugged her close to me as her tears fell. "We were hit by a drunk driver." She cried into my ear. I pulled her even closer to me and rubbed her back with one hand while the other moved up to tangle in her hair.

We stood there, in the middle of my kitchen, amidst little bits of eggs, while I soothed her and whispered words of comfort into her ear. When the tears finally dried and her breathing was back to normal, I pushed her away but kept her at arms length. My hands cupped her cheek and I wiped the remaining tears with the pads of my thumbs.

"I'm sorry I made you relive that," I apologized sincerely, tucking away loose strands of her that got into her face. As I was pushing her bangs away from her eyes, I noticed a scar that was off center, leaning towards the right, on her forehead. "Is that how you got this scar?" I asked softly. She nodded her head. I drew out a shaky breath and pulled her face towards me. I saw her eyes flutter shut before my lips made contact with the scar. "It's beautiful," I whispered against her skin before pulling away to look into her eyes. "_You're_ beautiful," I stated seriously.

One of her hands flew up to unconsciously tuck her bangs behind her ears, but didn't quite to its job since it landed on my hand that was there instead. "Thank you," she said so quietly as we knocked foreheads and stared into each other's eyes.

I felt something shift in me at that moment. Something was changing between how I felt for her a few days ago and now.

And it scared the shit out of me.

**AN: I'm gonna end it here. I'm feeling rather... fatigued. Did I use that right? I'm so tired and worn out, I haven't slept since I got home from work a couple hours ago because I was working on this update. So yeah. I hope you liked it! Sorry about the whole 'ooh yay! There getting along!!' that switched to 'omg! That's so horrible!' Lol. Anyway, leave a review please. I'm looking forward to waking up and reading what you've got to say =)**

**PS thank you to all of the reviews in the previous chapter. All of 'em made me happy and motivated me to update ASAP. Keep 'em comin'!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone your recognize.**

**AN: School's been kicking my ass. Majoring in Nursing is no joke. Anyway, Happy Reading.**

**Chapter 16**

After our first date, things started to change. I felt it. I stopped eying other girls as if they were pieces of juicy steak, and, well, started appreciating only one girl. Yeah, her. Miley. I didn't want to, honestly, but she made it rather difficult.

The Monday that followed our date, I tried to get back to what I usually did. You know, checking girls out, flirting with them, getting phone numbers and all that. Yeah, no, that didn't happen.

Usually when we'd see each other in the hall ways and all that, we'd smile and say hello, just acknowledge each other. This time though, when I was talking to some new girl... like this really _cute_ new girl, Miley came up to me, wrapped an arm around my waist and gave me a kiss on the cheek then leaned against me like we were a couple.

The cute new girl, blond curly hair and brown eyes, pushed herself away from the locker she was leaning against and looked between us in surprise. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were taken," she apologized.

"I'm no-," I tried to

"Honey!" Miley chided, cutting me off. I turned to give her a "WTF" look and she took that moment to plant a kiss full on my lips. I swear I saw a smirk on her face through my droopy eye lids after she pulled back. "Just because we're not on the right page now doesn't mean we're not a couple anymore!" she swatted her free hand on my chest and pouted.

"Riiiight...," the girl said. I turned pleading eyes on her, my eyebrows met in the middle and turned up slightly, as she looked at me with disbelief. "I'll see you around," she sighed. With a flip of her beautiful blond hair, she turned on her heel and walked away. I actually whimpered as my gaze dropped down to take in her legs, looking as if it ran for days in her short mini denim skirt, until she got to the end of the hall way and turned at the corner. Fuck. I lost my chance with her.

I felt a something tug at my shirt and when I looked down it was Miley's hand as it fumbled with the hem of my shirt. "Miley?" I said in a low voice, a rather amused look on my face.

"Hmmm?" she hummed not looking up and moved from the hem of my shirt to the zipper of my jacket. She casually started flipping the metal part up and down with her finger. Unconsciously, I think anyway, the arm that was around my waist tightened its grip and she snuggled deeper into my side. I felt my arm move closer to her, about to move up and wrap around her shoulder, but stopped myself.

"What the hell was that?" I asked with a frown. I gently pushed her away from me and stood straight.

She took a step back before standing her ground and looked at me with a slightly upset, and confused look. "What was what?"

"You just cock blocked me!" I exclaimed. She looked incredulous at my choice of words. "Oh, yeah, and you implied that we were a couple that wasn't on the same page!"

She looked down at her fingers, laced together, and started fiddling with her thumbs. "Is that such a bad thing?" I heard her mumble under her breath. I wanted to smack her upside the head and inform her that yes, it was a bad thing, but instead I sighed and slumped against the lockers behind me. She looked so sad and resembled a five year old who was just scolded.

"No," I sighed, "It's not a bad thing." She looked up and gave me a shocked slash hopeful look. "But Miley... we're _not_ a couple, we're not even in that part of the relationship where we're trying to get to know each other... the _talking_ part if you will."

"We could be!" she insisted, straightening up and nodding her head in sharp jerks.

I shook my head. "We _could_ be," I agreed. A huge smile grew on her face, and I engraved it into my head before I said what was on my mind. "But Miley...," I trailed off. She gave me her full attention, the smile still on her face. "I... don't want a relationship," I informed her. It was like slow motion, every second seemed to feel as if it dragged on as her smile slipped off of her face and the corner of her lips curved down.

"But... why?" she asked softly, sadly, giving me those goddamn sad puppy dog eyes.

I was about to give in and answer her honestly, but the bell rang. I sighed in relief. Saved by the bell. "I gotta go to class. I'll see you later." I said quickly, shifting the straps of my backpack until it was comfortable on my back.

"Can we talk after school?" she asked hopefully.

"I uhhh already have plans. I'm gonna be playing basketball with the guys later," I lied when I saw Jake walking our way down the hall. "Hey Jake! I'll see you after school on the courts!" I called out to him when he was about to pass us.

He stopped mid-step and threw a huge smile my way. "Really?!" He asked happily. I nodded my head in affirmation. "Sweet! I didn't know you were planning on being there. I'll call all the other guys up." I ducked my head a little when I felt Miley's gaze bore into the side of my head. My lie practically backfired on me and right in front of the person I lied to. "I'll see you there!" Jake said happily. We did our handshake and one of those one armed hugs that guys do before he left all merrily and left me in Miley's presence.

I saw her in the corner of my eye, staring intently at me with a hint of hurt on her face, and she was about to say something but the warning bell rang. "Oh shit, I gotta go. Don't wanna be late!" I said quickly before pushing away from the locker I was leaning against and stalking off.

"You can run and lie and make up excuses, but no matter what we _will_ be talkin' later!" She assured me as I rounded the corner opposite the way I was supposed to go. When I turned the corner I immediately leaned against the wall there and exhaled deeply.

I stood there and waited until the last bell rang, and then a couple more minutes after that, until I knew she'd leave. When the five minute mark came, I turned my head to look over my shoulder and around the corner of the wall. I sighed in relief when I didn't see her standing there and relaxed. I made my way back to my locker and pulled out the books I knew I was going to need for the weekend.

I was doing what I did best. Running away. Well, at least for the rest of school anyway. I only had two classes left, and I did not want to be in Home Ec. with her especially knowing that she obviously wanted more.

I grabbed my things and left.

-

I was already at the park when everyone else finally showed up. Instead of going home, I went to the park instead. Since I always had some type of shorts and t-shirt in my car at all times, I was set. All I had to do was change in my car and I was ready. By the time everyone got on the court, stretched, and warmed up I was already sweating up a storm.

I always did when I was thinking too much. Play basketball intensely I mean, not sweat up a storm. But then again, when I played intensely I did sweat up a storm... so I guess. I'm talking about Kobe Bryant, LeBrat James(because honestly he is one), Shaquille O'Neal, and Dwight Howard sweating. It was ugly.

Anyway.

My inner thoughts battled intensely with the feelings in my heart. My heart told me to give Miley a shot. It said 'are you stupid? This amazingly beautiful brunette with stunning blue-gray eyes wants a chance with you, so why are you pushing her away?!' while my head was saying 'don't do it, she'll fuck you over the moment you fall in love with her. You know, I know it, and deep down inside your stupid heart, it knows it too'. God, I was so torn.

The thoughts that floated through my head made me play aggressively. I wanted to forget everything about my so called 'love life', so I played my best. I played like Kobe did during that time period when he didn't trust his teammates enough to pass them the ball. I caught all the rebounds, I broke those ankles, I cut through the paint and made difficult lay-ups look easy, and I made 'in your faces' at every angle outside and around the three point line. I was a one man team and I basically annihilated the opposing team. I outscored their whole team. God it felt so good. Of course that feeling didn't last long enough because the sight of Miley, playing with Aiden and sitting under that tree where Joannie was about to abuse her, caught my attention.

I didn't need Aiden to trip over. I tripped over the ball when it bounced off of Jake's shin and rolled under my foot as I was running to guard him.

The fall was hard. I banged my chin against the ground, where a rock was, and saw stars and stripes on impact. It was like being in a club, with flashing strobe lights, but I only saw it when my eyes were closed. When I finally opened my eyes, the pain hit me full on. I rolled over onto my back and gripped roughly at my chin. I felt warm liquid flowing freely through the lines in my fingers and down my arm.

"Shit, Lilly!" Jake exclaimed, taking a squat beside me. "Fuck, it's bleeding a lot." I shot him an 'uhh duhh!' look. Thank you Captain Obvious! "We gotta stop it," he stated before running to his duffel bag across the court. I watched him with curious and blurry eyes as the pain throbbed uncontrollably. As I stared at him over my toes, a figure stepped up to my head and blocked out the sun from shining in my eyes. A second later the smell of vanilla and cinnamon wafted through my nose as one hand pulled mine away from the gash and another placed a dark purple cloth on the cut.

I looked up and saw none other than Miley Stewart kneeling beside my head. Every breath that I took made me light headed because I was surrounded by her smell. "Are you okay?" She asked in a soft, concerned, voice. I felt my eyes flutter shut as I breathed in deeply and filled my lungs with her smell, and nodded in jerky movements. When she pulled the cloth away from the cut to wipe at the blood her eyes went wide. "Oh gosh," she gasped. "I think we needa get you to the hospital."

"No," I croaked, swiping her hand away from my face.

"It looks like you're gonna need stitches!" she argued, trying to stop the bleeding. I rolled away from her onto my side and swatted at her hands as she tried to clean up the mess. "Stop bein' such a baby!" she exclaimed, throwing the cloth at me in frustration.

"Stop treating me like one!" I shot back. I pushed her away with one of my arms and pushed myself up into a seated position. "STOP!" I yelled in aggravation when she didn't get the message the first time and tried to wipe the blood trailing down the underside of my jaw and down my throat. She flinched away from me with a look of hurt, and from the corner of my eye I saw Jake stop in his step on his way back to me with a clean small white towel. "Just... stop," I said quietly at the hurt look on Miley's face.

I tried to push myself up off of the ground and onto my feet, but my head was pounding and for a moment I blacked out. I gritted my teeth and snapped my eyes shut as I tried again, this time I felt an arm wrap around my back and a hand cup under my arm pit as I was helped up. When I opened my eyes I expected to see Miley by my side, holding me up, but my eyes landed on the concerned blue eyes of Jake. I looked at him in confusion before scanning the area in front of us, there was no sign of Miley anywhere. When I was about to ask about her presence, he turned us around pointed her out. It looked as if she was running for her life, her hand moved up to her face as if she was wiping tears away. "Shit," I said under my breath.

"Whoa," Jake said, tightening his hold around my waist when I tried to take a step away from him, "where are you going?" I looked at him then glanced back at Miley's retreating form with a look of sadness on my face. He sighed, "We really need to get you to the hospital, Lilly." He proved his point by bringing the towel up to my face and wiping at the blood dripping out of the gash before showing it to me. I cringed at the sight of the dark crimson seeping through the white towel and shook my head. "Lilly..." he said in that tone that parents use when they were trying to get through to their child's head.

"No," I said stubbornly, "I needa go talk to her, I hurt her bad." I tried to shrug out of the grasp he had under my arm but he wouldn't let go.

"Yeah, you did," he agreed, "but you should let her cool down first before you try to talk to her." he reasoned.

"But-," I tried to protest but he wouldn't hear it.

"There's no use in trying to talk to her if your chances of staying conscious is low. You're losing _a lot_ of blood, Lilly."

My eyes glossed over and something I'd never felt before settled over me. I turned determined eyes on him and he audibly gulped when I did. "I'd be able to say I tried if I do lose consciousness," I said before stepping out of his grasp and walking to my stuff, albeit at a slow and steady pace.

"Goddamn it, Lilly," I heard him sigh from behind me before his footsteps followed me. "I'm driving you," he said with authority, "whether you like it or not," he added when I stopped to protest. I frowned but gave in as I mumbled out a '_fine_'.

-

We searched every where for her. I had Jake drive up and down every street between her house, my house, the park, and the beach, but she was no where to be found. After a few hours of gas wasting, I finally gave up and had him drop me off at the park, where my car was. He tried to persuade me to get to the doctors, or something, to get my chin checked out, but I brushed his worries aside.

"Lilly!" Jake whined.

"NO!" I exclaimed.

"Why are you so against going to the doctors?" he asked curiously.

"Because I just don't wanna. Sheesh. Give a girl a break, would ya?" I said annoyed. He was about to say something before I waved a hand in his face dismissively. "Thanks for everything today. I'll give you some gas money tomorrow at school," I said before jumping out of his truck and moving to my car. I ignored him as he tried to get my attention and sat in my car until he left. When he did, I sighed and gingerly poked the gash with the tip of my index finger. I flinched when salty sweat touched open wound. "Why am I always getting hurt when she's around?" I asked myself quietly.

I rather deserved it this time though, I guess. I guess Karma knew I was going to be an asshole to Miley, so she got to me before I got to Miley.

God, only people with fucked up minds would come up with something so retarded.

Haha.. reTARD, like in _The Hangover_? … he's a reTARD!

This was further proof that I'm in no way, shape or form ready to be in a relationship. Why couldn't she see that? Why couldn't _anyone_ see that?

It's like the whole world was trying to force me into something I couldn't handle, something I just wasn't ready for. The wound in my heart was still cracked, and seeing my ex-girlfriend again, almost everyday in the damn school hallways, only made the healing process slow down dramatically.

It hurt. Everything hurt. Watching her walk hand in hand with her 'roommate' and be so affectionate with someone who wasn't me hurt. For two and a half years she was my everything, even if I didn't show it. She brought out the worst and best in me. Everything I did, I did it for her. When I was happy, seeing her face made me happier. When I was sad or upset, just hearing her voice would brighten up my mood. And if I was angry, like 'fuck the world and everybody it it' angry, just the simple touch of her hand anywhere on my body calmed me down significantly.

And then, she just broke my fucking heart. Ripped it out of my chest, stomped on it, threw it in a garbage can and lit it on fire. Fucking bish.

Hence the reason why I _fear_ getting into anything serious.

The fear intensified when I caught myself thinking about Miley in a serious kind of way. I barely know the girl, but she's got a hold on me, my heart, somehow. When we first met, god that seems like forever ago, it seemed like she didn't even want anything to do with me. What's changed? Why does she _want_ to be with me all of a sudden? It just doesn't make any sense to me. I'm nothing special so why does she, and every other girl out there, want to be with me so bad? I'm so fucked up in the head, can't love like a normal person, and all I think about is _sex. _All three things combined make me... non-relationship material.

I sighed in frustration and rubbed my temples with the tips of my fingers. I stopped immediately when images of Miley doing that to me the other night in a parking lot rushed through my mind. Frustrated, I slammed my fist against my steering wheel and jumped when the horn blared all around the empty park. I laughed at my stupidity, shaking my head and all at my own scare, and was about to turn on the engine when something caught my eye.

It was already dark, Jake and I basically drove around until the sun went down. There weren't any other cars in the parking lot except for mine and there weren't any late night runners jogging the perimeter of the park, so the silhouette of a person sitting at one of the swings in the dark scared the living shit out of me. If that wasn't scary enough, it seemed as if the person was staring right at me, since they were sitting right in my eye sight about twenty feet away.

Shakily I turned on my car, forgetting that my headlights turned on automatically when it was dark out, and felt relief wash all over me when I recognized who the person was. Then I got all angry because I just spent most of my day looking all over for her!

I left the engine running, along with the headlights, and got out of the car. When I got close enough to her I saw the little bundle of energy that was Aiden sprawled out on her thighs and arms dead asleep. Seeing the tear stains on her face red blood shot eyes made my heart hurt. I didn't mean to, but I really hurt her this time.

"Miley..." I sighed when she just stared at me blankly. "C'mon, let's get you home." I said quietly. When she didn't move I started getting frustrated. "Let's go," I urged.

"No," she croaked out. Her voice was raspier than it usually was and I felt like an asshole all over again. "Stop it! Leave me alone," she cried when I reached out for her arm only to have her pull it away from me. "You wanted nothin' to do with me, now the same thing goes for you!" she exclaimed. Aiden jerked in his sleep and shifted slightly to get in a better position.

I sighed as I ran my fingers through my hair. "Of course I want _something_ to do with you." She looked up at me curiously. "I just spent the whole damn afternoon looking for you!" I informed her as if I wasn't the one who ran her off in the first place. "You had me worried sick, you know that? Were you here the whole time?"

She dropped her head and nodded. "I hid behind the recreation room," she explained. "When I saw you guys leaving I came here." She reached out an arm and wrapped her fingers around the chains connected to the other swing beside her. It was silent for a few seconds, but it seemed like hours before she spoke up again. "You hurt me," she said, her voice thick with emotion. I heard her gulp at the same time I did, it felt like there was a huge lump the size of a softball in my throat. It felt like Andre the Giant's hand had a full grip around my heart and was slowly squeezing it while tears threatened to spill and my breathing started to become irregular.

"I know," I gasped out. "I'm sorry," I apologized contritely. "I.. it's just.." I stumbled with the right words to say. I took in a deep breath and just came out with it. "Youscarethelivingshitouttame," I practically said the whole sentence as one word. Miley's head shot up and she looked at me with raise eyebrows.

"Uhhh, what?"

"I... like...," her expression grew hopeful here, "chicken?" I said in one of those statement/question kind of ways. Her facial features fell and she stared at me like 'really?' It was too good to pass up and laughter just erupted out of my mouth. As soon as it came out, I slapped a hand over my mouth and choked on the laughter. Her eyebrows furrowed and she pouted. "I'm sorry, but the look on your face was hilarious." I explained after my laughter subsided. "This is you." I proceeded to mimic her facial expressions, raised eyebrows that suddenly went slack. I kept doing it until the corners of her lips started twitching. "C'mon, do it. Dooo eeet!" I started mimicking that one dude in that one movie, I forget which one.. probably the one with the balls and the ridiculously lousy mustache. "I know you wanna smile," I taunted, waggling my eyebrows up and down. "Dooo eeeet!" I let out a cry of victory when a huge smile graced her face and her eyes seemed to sparkle more.

Unfortunately, my sudden outburst caused her to flinch backwards. I jumped forward and tried to wrap my arms around her shoulders, but my weight on her upper body caused to her lean backwards even more and the next thing I knew we were both in the sand. "Oh god," I heard Miley groan out after I landed on top of her.

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit," I panted out, pushing myself up and off of her with my hands on either side of her head. "Are you okay?" I asked, concerned as I stared down at her. She kept her eyes closed until her breathing was back to normal, then she opened her eyes and I was stuck. The light from my car lit her eyes up a certain way that made me breathless. Every time she inhaled and exhaled her head would tilt and the light would reflect different colors in her eyes. God, it was amazing.

Mindful of the sand that was on the palm of my hands and fingers, I brought my right hand up, putting all of my upper body's weight on my left arm, and gently caressed her left cheek with my knuckles. "Lilly...?" she asked breathlessly, closing her eyes and leaning into my touch.

I removed the hand from her face and wiped the sand away with the bottom of my jeans. As she kept her eyes closed, I brought my hand back and gently grazed my fingertips across her forehead, lightly fingering her scar before moving down her cheeks, tracing along her jawline, up her other cheeks, and stopping at her temple. "You scare me," I said softly, causing her eyes to flutter open. When I ours locked I inhaled a deep breath and continued, "I haven't been drawn to another person in so long, and when it happened with you I got scared." When it looked like she was about to protest I gently placed my index finger on her lips to stop her. "No, lemme finish, k?" she nodded her head. "I'm scared because these feelings that I feel for you feels so new, but old at the same time. I've only felt like this once in my life and when I put my heart into it, it got wounded. I'm afraid of giving my heart up again and getting it broken. Do you understand?" I asked.

She nodded. "But I'm not your ex-girlfriend, Lilly!" she exclaimed softly, bringing up a hand to cup my cheek.

"I know that, but hear me out, okay?" I pleaded as I leaned into her touch. She nodded her head. "I'm scared because I don't think I could give you what you want and need. I've never been a person who wore her heart on her sleeve, and I have a difficult time expressing my emotions. It seems like you're looking for so much more and I don't think I'd be able to keep up." I finally expressed what was kept bottled inside of me for so long. I exhaled a much deserved breath that got caught in my throat when the hand that was cupping my cheek moved to the back of my neck and pulled me down until our lips were smashed together.

The kiss started off fast and rough, desperate almost, before it slowed down in what I could only describe as passionate. Her lips parted a bit and I took that opportunity to slide my tongue into the warmth that was her mouth. I tilted my head slightly to the left, she to her right, and we both moaned simultaneously when our tongues met for the first time. With each brush of her tongue against mine I felt myself get weaker until I was laying completely on top of her.

I whimpered when she tried to break apart and moved along with her to keep our lips locked. When she moved back too far and my head was in an uncomfortable angle I finally stopped following her and licked my lips as I pulled back to stare at her. She had a dazed and goofy smile on her face that I'm sure my own face mirrored. I couldn't help myself and leaned down to place chaste and quick kisses on her lips until she started giggling and moved her head to the side so that my lips landed on her cheeks.

I nuzzled my nose into her ear and inhaled deeply, feeling myself get lightheaded with the smell that was so her, before positioning my mouth directly over her ear. "I think you've had me since the first time I laid my eyes on you... please don't hurt me," I whispered before placing a kiss on her cheek and pulling away from her until my upper body was off of her and was weighted with my arms.

Miley sighed and cupped my cheeks with both of her hands then leaned forward to place a lingering kiss on my lips. She didn't pull back all the way, only stopping when our lips were barely grazing each other's. "I'll be patient with you, okay?" she asked, taking my bottom lip in between hers and tugging it playfully. My arms felt like jello, but I kept myself up. "I'll... help you show your feelings and teach you how to love, okay?" she sucked my bottom lip into her lips and my left arm gave out from beneath me. I whimpered in agreement. "And I can't promise that I won't hurt you, because I'm only human and I make mistakes, but I'll try not to, okay?" I nodded my head and moaned when her tongue slipped between my parted lips and licked the roof of my mouth. God, this girl knew how to work wonders with her lips and tongue!

**THE END!**

just kidding.

**AN: I am SO sorry for the long wait. I really was hoping to get this out earlier, but as you've read the above AN school as been kicking my ass! Thanks for being patient though. I'll try to update ASAP. Thanks for reading, now can you uh... review? Reviews make me happy!! and I'll feel loads better if you guys show me that you're still reading this =)**

**PS: **If you haven't already, you should totally check out **_Chimurenga_** by Snoe. It's a really good Liley! Then there's **_What Happens in Vegas_** by Satan's Camaro, **_Trust Me_** by Chiwowwow2, **_The New Girl in Town_** by RedYellow11, **_Here Without You_** by AlvinFan07, **_Push Forward_ **by Divodog and so much more! These are stories that I think deserves more readers, so if you haven't checked any of them out yet, do so!! oh and another shameless plug.. I have a one-shot up called **_Prove Me Wrong_**. If you haven't read and reviewed it yet, please do so! K, thanks!


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone you recognize.**

**AN: Hi there, how are you doing? I wanted to get this up and running before later today. My cousin's bringing his daughter, my niece, to visit me this weekend and I didn't want to delay the update any longer! Along with him will be some other guys, and we're gonna have some fun!! YAY! Anyway, review when you're done, please? K, thanks! HAPPY READING!**

**Chapter 17**

The kissing seemed to be endless, but it was so overwhelmingly pleasurable that I didn't even care about how much time elapsed. Our lips just seemed to fit so perfectly together it was rather hard to not find myself feeling like I was floating in mid-air. Her lips were so soft and her tongue was so inviting, it felt as if I could die at that moment being the happiest person in the world. The feeling last all about ten minutes before I felt something wet and cold touch my cheek and a tongue that wasn't Miley's licking my nose.

I screamed and jerked away from Miley's warmth and fell to the sand beside her. I was about to defend my woman when barking was heard. I sighed and relaxed until Aiden bounded on top of Miley's stomach then jumped onto my chest. "Damn dog," I mumbled knocking him off of my chest with a fist playfully.

"Woof!" Aiden barked after he stumbled onto the sand and got back on all four paws.

"Hey, wasn't he on your lap when we fell over?" I asked when the image of him sleeping on her lap came into mind.

"He was, wasn't he? I'm surprised you didn't smush him. He probably woke up when we were falling backwards and jumped off before we fell," she explained, watching as Aiden sniffed around us before stopping in place and staring at us like he wanted something.

"What? She's mine!" I exclaimed turning my back on him before throwing an arm around Miley's stomach and nuzzling my face into the crook of her neck. Aiden whined and jumped over us before trying to squeeze his head in between us and into the embrace. I shoved my hands into his face and pushed him away. Miley giggled in amusement and watched on as Aiden tried continuously to get into our hug.

"Really, Lilly?" She asked with a smirk. "You're fighting with a puppy, over me?" There was a smug look on her face as I rolled my eyes.

"Well you were mine first!" I exclaimed. "Ever since that first day we met and I saved your life," I stated with a nod of my head. She shook her head and smiled.

"Right. Of course I was. Though I seriously thought you were tryin' to kill me, you're kinda heavy, ya know?" I growled and nipped at her cheek. She yelped. Aiden barked.

"Yeah, right. And you seriously thought that I wasn't gonna have you like I do right now," I said with a smirk. Her eyes narrowed. "Yup, I know you were disgusted with the way I was acting and said to yourself, 'Self! I will not let that girl get anywhere near me'," I said in a southern accent. "And look at where we're at now."

Her eyes narrowed even more and her eyebrows scrunched in the middle, "Ya know you're ruinin' the moment, right?"

"Well it's the truth!" I exclaimed in a matter of fact tone. "You know you were jealous of Ashley and that one jogger and that other girl at the party," I said with a cocky grin.

"Ugh," she said in a disgusted tone, trying to push me off of her by my shoulders. "Get off of me. You suck at bein' romantic and keepin' up romantic moods," she grunted when she pushed but I wouldn't budge. Man, this girl was weak!

"I'll show you romantic," I growled out playfully before digging my fingers into her sides, sending her thrashing around in the sand crazily. Her laughing and panting filled the night air and I stopped after she called out Uncle and Mercy repeatedly. I trailed my fingers down her arms and laced our fingers together before bringing them above her head and pinning her in place. "I've got you now," I said softly looking straight into her eyes.

"Yes, ya do," she sighed, her breath tickling my lips when I leaned down and gave her Eskimo kisses. "What are ya gonna do 'bout it?" she asked after I pulled back.

"I'm gonna--"

"What's going on here?" A loud, booming voice asked. I froze at the familiarity of the voice and tried to remember where I heard it from. "What are you doing? Get off of her!" My eyes went wide as flashbacks appeared before my eyes.

"_What are you doing? Get off of my daughter!"_

"Fuck!" I said under my breath. Miley looked up at me questioningly with scared eyes.

She whispered, "What is it?"

"My ex-girlfriends father," I replied with a wince. Her eyes went wide before a small, amused, smile formed on her face.

"This'll be fun," she said, giving me a chaste kiss before dropping her arms to her side. I scowled at her, gently tugged her hair in aggravation, and pulled away before she could retaliate.

The features on my face relaxed and I sat up on my knees before addressing the man in front of me, "Officer Sanchez."

The light provided by my car's headlights were pointing straight at me and made me squint as I looked up at him looming over us. He tilted his head to the side as he took in my features, which reminded me of the confused looks Aiden would look at me with, before his eyes went slightly wide in remembrance.

"Truscott," he ground out. He never liked me very much when I dated his daughter. His dark brown eyes shifted to Miley as she used my shoulders as a leverage to pull herself up and out of the sand. "And who's this?" He asked curiously, eying our intertwined hands as we stood up together before moving his gaze up to her face.

"Mi-"

"Girlfriend!" I exclaimed, cutting her off in the middle of telling him her name. She tugged on my hand and I turned to see her giving me a look with both eyebrows raised. I gave her a charming smile and squeezed her hand. "She's my girlfriend," I elaborated in a calmer voice, staring into her eyes.

"Miley Stewart," she introduced herself, tearing her gaze away from my eyes to regard the tan skinned, five foot eight inch, muscular Latino man. She extended her free arm, the right one, and he took it gingerly into his massive one.

"James Sanchez, or in this case Officer Sanchez," he said, pointing at his badge after they released each other's hands. He eyed Miley for a few moments before turning his whole attention to me. "My daughter's back in town," he simply stated. I nodded my head slowly. "She's done good for herself," he said proudly. "Won a record deal at that camp and there's a rumor she's gonna be touring with Hannah Montana and that boy band, Connect 3." I felt Miley stiffen up beside me after he said this, and I squeezed her hand in what I thought was comfort, because we might possibly know someone who'll be famous one day. Boy was I wrong.

"That's nice..." I dragged out with a frown. Was I supposed to be impressed? Because I honestly wasn't. My voice seemed to bring him out of the little daydream he was in and he stood at attention.

He gave me a sharp look. "It's getting late, you two should head home before it hits curfew," he said in that way authoritative figures use, dismissing us. As we were about brush past him, he just had to add his two cents in. "And Truscott, stay away from my daughter. I don't need you bringing her down after she's accomplished so much."

God, that was like a slap to the face and a kick in the groin. I felt my body tense up, ready to defend myself and lash out at him, but Miley beat me to me. "No offense, Officer, but you should tell _your_ daughter to stay away from_ my _girlfriend. Lilly's not the one parading another girl around school trying to make her ex-girlfriend jealous." I wanted to let my jaw drop to the floor and pop my eyes out of its sockets, but instead a smirk found its way to my lips at the way Officer Sanchez looked... exactly how I wanted to. "Have a great night, sir."

With that said she pulled me away, running the pad of her thumb over my knuckles as she did so, and led the way to my car. We were about half-way to the car when I realized that the little bundle of energy that was Aiden wasn't bounding around us like he normally would have. I stopped mid-step, pulling Miley back into me as I did so, and automatically wrapped my arms around her slim waist as I looked around for Aiden. When I turned around, Officer Sanchez was still standing there, staring at us dumbfounded, and Aiden was sniffing around his shoes and pants.

"Aiden!" I exclaimed when he stopped circling the officers legs and lifted one of his rear legs up. "C'mere, boy!" I cooed, releasing one of my arms around Miley's waist and snapping my fingers while clicking my tongue against the roof of my mouth. "Now!" I said sternly when he stopped and started sniffing around again. His ears folded flat against his head and his tail tucked under him as he slowly and cautiously made his way to us. "Damn dog," I muttered under my breath when he trotted faster after he got near us. He practically started running after I took my first step to follow him.

Miley pulled me back after my first couple of steps and I stopped in place. "You're scarin' him," she said with a frown. She pulled me against her even more when I mumbled an unintelligent 'stupid dog' under my breath. "Lilly!" She smacked my bare arm and it stung.

I pouted and brought an arm to my assaulted arm. "I'm sorry," I apologized. She nodded and started walking towards my car again after slipping her hand into mine. I followed close behind, practically stepping on the heels of her feet with each step. "He just pisses me off," I elaborated when she opened the passenger door for me and shoved me in. I waited until she opened the back door for Aiden and let him in too before taking her own seat behind the wheel. "He always put me down and talked a lot of shit when I was with Mikayla."

She kept her eyes on the road, but frowned, and reached out a hand over the center console to lace my fingers with hers. I watched as she took our intertwined hands to her lips and shifted in my seat at the tingly sensation her touch brought to the back of my hand. After placing her laced fingers on her lap, she said, "You don't have to worry about that anymore. About him, or her. I'm not Mikayla, and daddy's not Officer Sanchez." She squeezed my hand. "Okay?"

I nodded my head. "Obviously not, you're much more beautifuler than her and her dad didn't give me his blessings _before_ I went out with her."

She barked out a laughter, causing Aiden to yelp behind us. "He didn't!" she exclaimed joyfully, with a mix of amusement in her voice. When I nodded my head she said, "Oh daddy." She shook her head and smiled. "See, ya don't have to worry about daddy bringin' ya down. If he didn't like you, he wouldn't've said anything at all."

"Oh yeah?" I asked, intrigued.

"Oooh yeahhh," she dragged out, nodding her head. "About two years ago, I went out with this guy, Trey," she groaned, "biggest mistake of my life. Daddy hated him and ignored him whenever he was around."

I frowned, "Trey?" She nodded her head slowly. "Please tell me that's short for... Treviona, or Trevelyan, or something!" I whined. I didn't want to think of my girlfriend being with some... _guy_. Ew.

"Treviona? Trevalyan?" Miley mumbled under her breath. "Did you just pull those names outta your ass?" she asked incredulously, pulling into the drive way of her house. "Why does it matter if Trey's short for Treviona or Trevalyan?" she asked, turning off the car and pulling the keys out of the ignition, before turning to face me completely.

"I just don't like the fact that some grimy guy's had his hands all over you," I defended myself after she frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.

Her eyes narrowed. "Really?" she scoffed, "I can't believe you just said that." She shook her head in disbelief and tried to exit the car, but I stopped her with a hand on her upper arm.

My eyebrows scrunched in the middle in confusion when she shot an angry glare my way. "Why's that?"

"Considering _your_ reputation, you have **no** right to say anything like that about me and any of my past relationships," she explained through gritted teeth. "You and your damn double standards bullshit!" God, I felt like the biggest asshole. Of course I have no right to say anything about her past, considering mine only a few _hours_ ago. Something else tugged at my heart strings though. The fact that it was _her_ saying this to and about me made me feel like shit. "And what was that shit you pulled at the park earlier? Telling the man I'm your girlfriend, when _I'm not_. Did you say that to throw him off course? Are you _usin'_ me, Lilly?" She asked heatedly.

I started getting angry. "Really? And you didn't pull that shit earlier today at school when you said and I quote '_Just because we're not on the right page now doesn't mean we're not a couple anymore!_'." I mocked her, using air quotes. "We were never a couple then, and obviously since you've said it, we aren't one now!" I yelled, slapping the palm of my hands against the dashboard in front of me. "Double. Fucking. Standards!" I said each word with the slap of my palm on the dashboard. "Everyone fucking has one!"

The tension in the car was so thick, and I was so angry. Angry at myself and Miley for being so stupid. Of course this shit isn't going to work out. I'm a fucking player, and she's just to god damned good for me. What was I thinking? By the time I was done with my rampage Miley was just sitting there, staring at me intently.

"Are we done here?" She asked calmly. I stared at her dumbfounded, while she gave me an expectant look. "Good, let's go," she said getting out of the car after I nodded my head

"Wha?" I asked, watching her through the window as she opened the back door for Aiden to get out. I was so confused. My heart was pounding and my head was hurting and my breathing was uneven. What the hell just happened.

Before she closed the back door, she bent over by the waist and stuck her head into the car, "C'mon, let's get inside. You're filthy and chances are your cut is still fresh," she coaxed softly. I sat there and just stared at her until the gentle slam of the door caused me to break out of my trance.

"I'm not filthy!" I whined like a child, finally getting out of the car myself. She stopped at the back of my car and looked me over with raised eyebrows. When I looked down at myself there were dried blood stains and dirt marks where my shirt folded against each other when I fell. I had the decency to look at her sheepishly before fiddling with my keys in her hand to get to my car remote. I pressed down and held onto the button that opens my trunk and started rummaging about until I found a clean white t-shirt that was one size too big and baggy gray sweats.

I was in the motion of taking my shirt off when Miley's hand on my arm stopped me. "What ya doin'?" she asked in amusement.

"Changing...?" I answered, like duh.

She sighed and shook her head. "Really? In the middle of my driveway?" My mouth made an "O" shape and I gave her a sheepish smile. She shook her head again, this time with amusement twinkling in her eyes, and pulled me to the house after I closed my trunk. "You're something else, Lillian Truscott," she said, meeting my eyes with a smirk on her face.

That smirk looked so sexy on her, but I brushed that thought away when the events from a few minutes ago reared its ugly head into my mind. "What's happening right now? I'm so damn confused!" I exclaimed. "First you're pissed off at me, and now you're all nice." I shook my head in amazement. "Do you have split personalities or something? Sheesh. I mean, if you do, you should tell me now before I get beat up by your evil side."

She laughed, loudly. "HA! Split personalities. What do I look like, someone who can have two personalities at once? Psh! Ha! No." She waved that statement away and pulled me in through the door and into her quiet than normal home. "I guess daddy really did take Jerkson to the Lakers game," she informed, turning on the lights in the living room.

"Lakers game? Oh shit! What time is it?!" I asked, searching for a clock. I probably missed the whole thing already.

"Relax!" Miley said, pulling me to the downstairs bathroom. "The game isn't for another hour, they just left early to beat traffic. Now get in here and shower, then after I'll dress your wound and we'll talk. You stink, and no matter what ya say... you're filthy." Before I could even protest, she pushed me into the dark bathroom and closed the door in my face. I was about to yell out, not because I'm afraid of the dark or anything, but just because, before the door opened again. "Oops, sorry," Miley apologized sheepishly before slapping on the light switch and throwing a clean towel in my face.

"Miley..." I growled out in irritation. She just smiled widely at me.

"Have fuuuuun," she said in a sing-song, and with a wink she was gone.

I shook my head in amusement as I striped my clothes off. Miley Stewart will be the death of me, I just knew it.

-

I tried to sit still as Miley's face was a few inches away from mine and her breath was ghosting my face, but I just couldn't. Her lips were _right there_ and I took advantage of that fact to distract her from trying to dress the cut on my chin. After the fifth time, she got frustrated with the distraction and pinched my right thigh. Like a scolded puppy, I feared whatever else she had in store for me and obeyed her wishes to stay still.

"You're worse than Aiden," she mumbled under her breath, applying some anti-biotic cream on the cut.

"Am not!" I argued.

"Shut up and lemme finish," she said seriously with narrowed eyes. I gave her the same look but kept my mouth shut. I didn't need another bruise from her. After a few minutes, she placed all of the trash in one pile and everything else that was still usable went back into her first aid kit. "There, if you wouldn't have gave me all those sneak attacks, this would've been done along time ago!" she sighed, pushing the first aid kit away.

"You weren't protesting!" I shot back.

She shook her head. "You're so annoying."

"It's part of my charm."

"Shut up."

"Make me!"

"Oh look! The Lakers are losing!" she screamed excitedly, pointing at the TV screen. My head whipped around but my eyes landed on a blank screen. When I turned back to glare at her, she was already silently laughing to herself. "Oh jeez, you're too easy!"

I started laughing along with her, slapping my knees and all until she stopped. "You're SO funny!" I exclaimed with a straight face.

"Whatever," she said with a wave of her hands and roll of her eyes. She moved from the heavily lighted kitchen to the dimly lit living room, and sat down on the sofa. "C'mere," she requested softly, patting the vacant cushion seat next to her. I eyed her skeptically, really believing that she does have a split personality or something, as I moved from the kitchen stool to the space next to her. "We needa talk, huh?" she asked. I nodded my head.

"Yep," I said, making my lips pop at the end.

"'Kay..." she trailed off. "Lesson number one, I want you to be honest with me at _all times_." she started off right at the bat. I looked at her like, really? "Really. I don't want you to lie to me, especially about small things, okay?" she asked for confirmation. I thought it over.

"So if I see some girl that I think is hot, you want me to tell you?" I asked, just to make sure. She nodded her head. Really? "Really?" I asked like she was crazy. "The last time I pointed out a hot girl to one of my exes, she got pissed off, slapped me in the face and stepped on my toes!" I argued. Girls say one thing, say that they mean it, but when the situation comes up they get all angry. I know this from experience.

"No matter how angry you know I'll get just be honest with me... I don't like liars. And obviously we've gone over this, but I am _not_ any of your exes, and I'm not like most girls," she stated as if I should have known. I should have. "And this brings up lesson number two. Ready?" I nodded my head. "We don't talk about any of our exes, don't bring her up and don't even _think_ about her." She said, pointing a finger in between my eyes as if that was exactly what I was doing.

I frowned. "What if she's one of the girls I think is hot? Do you still want me to tell you what I think? I mean... that's a dumb rule, well the first one anyway. Doesn't that cross each other out?" I pointed out, tilting my head to the side and looking at her with an innocent expression on my face.

She groaned in frustration, throwing her hands into the air then falling sideways to lean against me. I laughed in amusement, wrapped an arm around her and tilted my head down to kiss her forehead. This girl is hilarious.

"Must ya make everything more complicated than it has to be?" she asked in a huff. Her body went slack in my arms and I laughed in complete joy as I pulled her even more against me. After a few moments of silence she held out a fist in front of us. She raised her thumb. "Be honest with me, about everything," she added her index finger into the mix, "don't bring up any of your ex-girlfriends," she sighed and added her middle finger, "and if you're sure ya wanna be in a relationship with me, like really in one with me, exclusively, no main squeeze with other girls on the side, ask me to be your girlfriend."

I stiffened up at the thought. Exclusively? Just _one_ girl? Oh man, the idea was so damn scary to me. It's been so long since the last time I was in an exclusive relationship. Did I really want to be in a relationship with a girl who flusters me to no end, makes me speechless half the time she was around, and turned my brain into mush every time she kissed me?

I thought about it. Stared her right in the eyes as I did so, and found my answer.

Even if the image was scary, and I'd have hell of a lot of trouble trying to tame _myself_ when it came to other girls... I really wanted it. I was starting to lose hope in finding the right girl for me, each and every time a girl came and went, but I found myself gaining that hope whenever Miley was around. No matter how hard I tried to fight the feeling, it would never go away fully. It'd only disappear whenever she was gone and I had another girl around me, but when she was in my sight the feeling would knock some sense into my brain and make my heart beat faster.

Holy shit. I really wanted this, and I knew Miley would help me with everything else that kept me away from experiencing something real.

I turned to face her fully and licked my lips, lacing our hands together and bringing them onto my lap. I gulped. "Miley... would you...," my brain cells fought with my tongue on which words to use, "uhhh... would you be my girl? Exclusively, that is?" I asked, my nerves making sweat dot my forehead and upper lip in little pellets of salty water.

I felt my hands start to tremble slightly and gripped her hands even more to stop it. What the hell, man? As each second ticked by, it felt like minutes that dragged on to hours, on to days, in to weeks, in to months, and years.

"I'll think about it," she said. My whole body went slack and I stared at her like she grew a second head on her shoulder. I pulled my hands away from hers and jumped over the back of the couch. I stared at her, hurt and confusion lurking in my eyes that were no doubt darker than usual. It always was when emotions were swirling deep within them.

My right hand came up to the left side of my chest and wrinkled my shirt as I balled it into a tight fist. Fuck me. My heart was hurting so bad. This was the reason I didn't open up my heart or mind at the possibility of 'falling for someone'.

I gave her once last look before snatching my keys off of the little hook near the door and ran out. Before I could even get off of the porch, small hands grabbed onto my upper arm and kept me in place. I tried to yank my arm away, but that just made her grab onto my arm even harder.

"Lemme go, Miley!" I growled out breathlessly. Since when did my breathing become so uneven?

"I was just kidding, Lilly!" Miley yelled over my jerky movements as I tried to get out of her grasp. I stopped my thrashing about and turned around slowly to meet her. It was hard for me to breathe and it felt like there was a huge lump the size of Texas in my throat. Her eyes seemed apologetic enough, but I wouldn't buy it. I brought my arm up in front of us and shoved her hand off of it. "I didn't think you'd act like this!" she tried to explain.

That blew me up. If she wanted honesty, then she was going to get it. Pure, raw, emotional honesty.

"You don't fuck around like that, Miley!" I yelled, invading her personal space. "You just don't! Do you know how much my heart is _hurting_ right now because you thought you were being funny?!" I exclaimed, pounding over my heart with my right fist. "It fucking hurts like fucking hell, so don't you _dare_ fuck around like that with me! I told you my fears, and when I finally let my guard down you decide to fuck with my feelings? That's not fucking cool!" My face felt cold against a cool breeze, and it was only until I used the backs of my hands to wipe the tears away that I realized I was crying. "You just don't," I cried out quietly, shaking my head.

My shoulders trembled and my knees got all wobbly beneath me. I felt my legs give way and expected to land on the hard floor, but instead my fall was cushioned against a warm body. I wanted to fight and get away from her, but I was emotionally drained. I hadn't felt like this in so long, I lost my energy in no time.

"I'm sorry, okay? I was just messing around. I didn't mean to hurt you so bad," she apologized, kneeling beside me, holding me up and stroking my hair. "I knew about your fears, and I was totally out of line thinking I was funny, okay? I'm sorry," she said quietly into my ears. My ear felt all tingly where her breath was ghosting it and I felt myself relax into her embrace. How the hell can someone scare the shit out of me one minute then make me feel so relaxed and at ease another?

"Would you be my girl?" I asked in a quiet voice, breaking the silence that formed around us after a few minutes.

She pulled away from me and held me at arms length. "Is that offer still really good?" She asked nervously, looking me straight in the eye.

I shrugged my shoulders and looked away, my eyes following a fallen leaf as it seemingly just floated through the air and landed on the sidewalk. "Only if you promise not to play around with my head or heart again," I said in a childlike tone, meeting her eyes once again.

Her eyebrows drew up in the middle, giving me a look kind of like the sad puppy dog eyes. "I'm really sorry about that," she apologized again, cupping my cheeks and wiping the remaining tears away with the pads of her thumbs.

I leaned into her touch and gave her my own look. "So?"

"Yes, I'd love to be your girl and I promise not to play around like that again," she agreed and promised. Without consciousness, a wide smile grew on my face and before I knew what I was doing I was leaning in to kiss her on the lips.

"Awesome," I said against her lips, smiling. She hummed in agreement and planted her lips fully against mine.

**AN: Okay... I think I'm gonna end it there. Thank you for reading! Please, review! Let's get this up to 300+ reviews, yeah? Haha. K, thanks!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything related to Hannah Montana.

**AN**: Had to get this out now. My cousins are coming down from LB and they're gonna take up my whole weekend! We're gonna have a BBQ and I have a feeling my heads gonna be in the trashcan and toilet again, yay! Lol. Anyway, read and review. Happy Reading.

**Chapter 18**

"Oh god, who are you making out with now?" I heard Oliver's voice ask from a few feet behind me. I ignored him and continued groping and kissing my new girlfriend in the schools hallway at my locker. She was leaning back against the powder blue lockers and I had one hand propping me up on the right side of her head while my left arm was wrapped around slim waist. "Lilly..." his voice came from right behind me and Miley made to stop but I moved my left hand up to cup her held her gaze.

"He'll go away soon," I told her quietly before tilting my lips to capture hers again.

"Lilly... Lilly," his voice came out in a sing song kind of way. "Lilly and some girl, leaning by the lockers... M-A-K-I-N-G OUT," he started taunting.

I felt Miley's breathy laughter hit my lips and groaned against her mouth. "Oh god, kill me now," I whined, resting my forehead against hers.

"First comes sex, then comes a sperm donor..."

"It's kinda funny, actually," Miley giggled.

"Then comes little Lilly's everywhere!" he finished off, with a capital exclamation mark.

"Not really...," I sighed, "he ruins everything." I gave her a peck on the lips before turning around and stepping to the side. "Thanks, Oliver... that was an awesome... remix," I said sarcastically, trying to find the right words to appraise him. "But that 'some girl' has a name," I told him, sweeping my hand in Miley's direction where she stayed leaning against my locker.

I was hoping he'd get all overexcited, like he usually does, but this time it looked as if he expected it all along. For a second at least, then he turned into the Oliver that I knew and loved and started getting overexcited.

"You and Miley?" he asked disbelievingly. I nodded my head and reached out to take Miley's. "Awesome," he approved, nodding his head in approval. "That's awesome, Lilly. I know you two are just gonna be so good together," he said sincerely, bringing his arm up to my shoulder and giving it a light squeeze.

"Thanks, Ollie, that means a lot," I said seriously. He never really approved any of my other relationships, not even the one with Mikayla. He just smiled and gave me a one armed hug.

"Take care of her, Miley," he told Miley playfully, but I heard the seriousness behind it all.

Miley gave him an assuring smile and nodded her head. "Don't worry, Oliver, I will."

"Alright, well...," he started taking steps backwards, bumping into students on their way to class, "I'll let you guys get back to doing what you were do--," the first bell rang, cutting him off. He smiled sheepishly at us. "Well, looks like the bell interrupted further make-out sessions... so I'll see you both later!" With that he spun around and dashed to class. I shook my head and laughed at my donut of a best friend.

"He's a good friend," Miley stated observantly with a smile on her lips. I turned to face her and nodded my head in agreement. Our eyes locked and I felt my heart start beating faster. I leaned in until our lips were brushing against each others and kissed her bottom lip. "And you're such a great kisser."

–

First period flew by uneventfully. I wasn't really paying attention to the equations and formulas Brandon, or in the classes case Mr. Moore, was putting onto the board. I knew everything already, having taken this last year but failing the first semester because I didn't take the midterm exam. I was just retaking this class again, for only the first semester, to make up for the bad grade, then I would be done with my math course for high school AND not have to have a first period. High school... it's too easy!

The action really began in second period, Government, with Marissa. Even though I ended our affair weeks ago, she still tried to get me to sleep with her constantly, and I'm not going to lie... I did like once or twice, but that was before things between me and Miley started changing. When I walked into class, she was sitting at my desk all comfortable as if it was really hers and not the schools property. When she saw me entering the door she scooted to the edge of the seat, reclined back and spread her legs. My eyes went wide at what I saw. She wasn't wearing any panties underneath her skirt.

"Yo, Truscott," some nameless student say from behind me, "move it or lose it, you're blocking the doorway." Move it or lose it, oh the god damned irony.

"My bad," I murmured, moving out of the way and towards my seat. "What the hell are you doing?" I hissed at Marissa when I got to my desk. "Get the hell outta my seat."

"I'm horny," she whined low enough so only I could hear.

"Yeah, well that's your bad. Get a pass to the restroom and finger yourself or something," I said lowly.

"Lilly!" she whined, sitting up and crossing her arms over her chest

"Stop it! I ended it long ago with you, so stop. And I have a girlfriend now, I'm not gonna touch any other girl."

"That country girl?" she scoffed. "C'mon Lilly, you know you can't stay faithful for long," she smirked, running a hand up and down my arm. I jerked it away from her touch and grasped onto her forearm painfully. "Ooh, I like it when you play rough," she said huskily. I growled and yanked her out of my seat. When she stood up, I pushed her away roughly and dropped into my seat, glaring at her all along. "That's fine, Lilly," she leaned into my face. "When you want a fix to your addiction of unfaithfulness, you know where to call me." she leaned in even more for a kiss, but I moved my face away and shoved at her shoulders. "What's she got that I don't, anyway?" she asked after catching her footing and standing up straight.

"More class."

–

I was in the restroom, washing my hands, during third period, English class, when Ashley walked in. The moment I saw her reflection in the mirror, I groaned internally. Can nothing go smoothly for me without drama seeping into my life for one damn day?!

She froze when she saw me and our eyes locked after she checked me out from behind shamelessly.

"Can you not?" I asked her in annoyance, rolling my eyes and reaching out to pull a napkin from the dispenser. I dried my hands before using the moist napkin to wipe my face and found that Ashley, and her damn ninja like skills, was standing right behind me after removing the napkin from my eyes. "What the hell?" I yelped, jumped.

"Can I not what?" she whispered in my ear, pressing her small body against my back and keeping me in place with her hands on either side of me on the sink. Her hot breath ghosting along my outer ear made me shiver.

"Make me feel like a piece of meat," I mumbled, trying to get away from her but only succeeded in being pinned against the sink even more.

She laughed a throaty laugh, throwing her head back before resting her chin on my shoulder and wrapping her arms around my waist. Our eyes locked through the reflection in the mirror before she narrowed her eyes and nuzzled her nose into my hair. "Now you know how you make other girls feel when you look at them that way," she whispered before tugging roughly on my earlobe. I yelped and she released me from her hold. "Have fun with your new bitch, Lilly," she said with a smirk before turning on her heels and walking out of the door.

"Shit!" I whisper-yelled, willing the blood to rush back into my weakened knees. "What the fuck was that?"

--

I sat at the lunch table, dazed out of my mind. I don't remember ever going through anything like this when I got into my other relationships. It's been one hell of a ride, though, and it's only the first day Miley and I were officially a couple.

Crazy shit.

The only thing that would make this roller coaster of a weird day complete would be if Mikayla confronted me. If she did, that would drive me insane. I'd probably start pulling my hair out and Miley would find me in a dark corner in the fetal position with patches of hair missing. How sexy.

"Hey, baby," a voice said from the side of me before I felt an arm wrap around my lower back. I jumped slightly, thinking it was Mikayla completing the never ending cycle in my life called drama, but relaxed when I saw that it was Miley.

"Baby, hmm?" I hummed, contemplated, throwing an arm over her shoulders and giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Is there something wrong with calling you baby?" she asked curiously. She tilted her head slightly and just _looked_ at me.

I shook my head and gave her another kiss on the lips, this one lingered a bit longer. "Nahh, it's just every relationship I've been in has been baby this and baby that," I explained with the shrug of my shoulders. Miley dipped one a french fry in the ketchup on my tray and fed me with a contemplative look on her face.

"You don't want me to call you baby?"

I chewed, swallowed and licked my lips as I shook my head. "You can call me whatever you'd like."

"My little flower," she teased thoughtfully, smirking.

"Any type specific?"

"Tulip."

"Ew, no."

"Lilly-Pad."

"Ugh."

"Rose."

"Nope."

"Every rose has it's thorn. Maybe ya should have been named Rose instead... you could be a little prick sometimes," she laughed. I glared at her. "Fine... my lotus blossom!" I pretended to think about it before shaking my head. "Jeez, so much for 'ya can call me whatever you'd like'," she used air quotes. I just laughed at her frustrations and grabbed my carton of chocolate off of the tray. As I was about to drink straight from the carton she exclaimed in an excited voice, "Cauliflower!"

Chocolate milk spritzed from out of my mouth and landed all over my remaining lunch. Chocolate milk was dribbling down the corner of my mouth as I stared at her like she was crazy. I broke out of my daze when she held up a napkin up to my face and started dabbing at the liquid. I shook my head and said, "That's a vegetable."

"So," she shrugged, "it has the word _flower_ in it. See, listen. Cauli... _flower_. Cauliflower," she said simply, as if that explained everything.

"But it's _not_ a flower... it's a vegetable," I explained slowly, deliberately, as if I was explaining something to a child. The blank look on her face made me shake my head slowly. What kind of relationship that I gotten myself into? "Might as well call me broccoli," I mumbled under my breath.

All of a sudden a huge grin broke into her face and her eyes twinkled mischievously. "Okay! Broccoli it is," she said enthusiastically. "Maybe instead of an I, we'll end it with a Y," she clapped her hands happily and wiggled in her seat.

My face slowly relaxed all of its muscles as I witnessed my girlfriend turn into an airhead. I wanted to laugh and smile so bad, but the situation was too crazy and I didn't want her thinking it was _okay_ to call me Broccoly.

I groaned and cupped my face with both of my hands. "What have I gotten myself into?" My cry was muffled by my hands.

At that moment, Oliver finally made it to the table and sat down across from us. "Hey Miley, Lilly. How's it going?" he asked obliviously, not noticing the fact that I had my hands covering my face, like the donut that he was.

"Her name's Broccoly," she informed him seriously. "With a Y."

--

The week passed by and soon it was Thursday, and Thursday night found us laying on my sofa. I was in between Miley and the back of the sofa with Miley's back to my front. I had an arm wrapped possessively around her middle while my other arm was bent at the elbow and supporting my head in my hands. My eyes were staring straight ahead at the TV but my attention was on the tingly sensations Miley's warm fingertips caused along my arm.

I shivered and splayed my fingers across her stomach. I heard her breath hitch in her throat and smirked as I gently made small circles around her stomach. "You have a nice stomach," I said after lowering my hands down her stomach and slowly sliding it into her shirt.

"Thank you, Broccoly," she said breathlessly. I groaned in displeasure and dug my fingers into her stomach lightly. "Ow! Lilly!" she whined trying to jerk away from my fingers. I splayed my fingers across her stomach again and lightly made circles around the place I hurt before pushing her closer to my body.

"I wish I hadn't of told you to call me whatever you'd like. The guys were making fun of me during the whole game yesterday while you kept on cheering me on with 'Broccoly, with a Y!'," I mocked her casually, talking into her ear, while my hand on her stomach had a mind of its own.

"I thought it was pretty funny," she gasped when I sucked on her outer ear and traced it with my tongue.

"Mmhmm," I hummed in her ear. The vibrations in her ear made her giggle but she didn't pull away. "The guys thought it was funny, too. I think they're gonna start calling me that now," I murmured. My fingertips slowly grazed over her heated skin and I felt her muscles contracting under my touch. "What happens if I do this?" I asked lowly, my fingers creeping up her firm tummy and grazing her sides. "Would you still call me that if I did this?" I gently cupped her left breast over her bra and squeezed gently.

"Oh, baby..." she moaned, pushing her rear end into my pelvic bone.

"I guess that answers my question," I said with a chuckle.

"Not funny!" she whined when I removed my hand from her breast and moved it down to her stomach again. She grumbled incoherent words under her breath as she shifted on the cushions until she was facing me. My hand stayed under her shirt and now it rested on her hip.

"I thought it was pretty funny," I mocked with a smirk, using her words against her. I noticed her shifting uncomfortably from the waist down and my smirk grew even more. "What's wrong, Miley? Feeling a little _wet_?" I asked with a chuckle.

"No!" she barked out quickly before ducking her head and pushing her face into my neck.

"I wouldn't mind fixing that leakage problem for you," I offered seductively. "I have the perfect tool," I stuck my tongue out at her and flicked it at a rapid pace, earning a nip at my collar bone. I yelped and reflexively tangled my fingers in her hair to pull her lips away from my body. The hand that was supporting my head dropped and I was level with her eyes.

"Watch it, Broccoly," she warned, I dropped my hands from her hair and held it up as surrender. "Remember what we talked about last night? No pressure," she reminded me.

Ahh, of course. Lesson number three that became lesson number two when lesson number two was ruled to be a stupid lesson and so it was replaced with lesson number three that's really lesson number two now; no pressuring the other to have sex.

"I wasn't pressuring you, I was just offering my help," I protested like it was obvious. I placed my hands back on her hip and pulled her closer to me. "But god, when I'm done with you, you're gonna wish I'd pressured you into doing it like.. yesterday," I promised.

She laughed and swatted at my arm, "Shut up! You're so damn conceited."

"No way! I'm just confident," I assured her. "It's a self-assured feeling that people get when they know they're good at something," I informed her as if she didn't know what it was already.

"Yeah, well, sometimes you go a little too overboard with ya confidence," she started, "and truthfully sometimes it drops your attractiveness down a few notches." I'm not going to lie, that felt like a kick in the balls. I felt my huge ego inflating just because she told me that. My arm went slack and my hand was slowly sliding off of her hips. "I'm sorry, I know that's like a blow to ya ego, but it's the truth," she shrugged like it was nothing, but her eyes and attention were focused on the collar of my opened, buttoned down shirt.

"Right, of course it is," I said after swallowing the lump in my throat. I guess she noticed this because she shifted her gaze from my collar up to my eyes. Through my peripheral vision I could see her staring at me in concern, but I was looking at spot above her brown hair and trying to not let the moisture I felt in my eyes fall.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," she apologized, cupping my cheek and tilting her head up a little so she could look into my eyes.

I laughed breathlessly and brought a hand up to wipe my face. "No, it's fine. The truth hurts," I assured her, "but we said we'd be honest with each other." It was silent around us for a bit and I let my thoughts wander.

After a few moments, she cleared her throat and brought a hand up to my forehead, thumping it slightly with a knuckle. "What's going on in that head of yours?" she asked quietly.

"I.. it's just... how do you _do_ that?" I asked, exasperated. I gave her a pleading look, begging her to make sense of all the thoughts in my head

"Do what?"

"Make me feel something, actually _care_ about what you think and say," I explained. "Every girl I've been involved in call me a player, an asshole, a conceited jerk but I never cared and just kept at it... but right now, what you just said... it hit me to the core. You _make _me care, want to change my ways so you wouldn't think so lowly of me, and want to be a better person," I admitted, staring deep into her eyes.

She smiled slightly and brought a hand up to cup my cheek. "That was sweet," she whispered before smoothing her palm against my neck and pulling me into her, giving me a full kiss on the lips. Our foreheads touched after the kiss ended and I stared into her eyes as I reveled in the feel of her fingers playing with the hair at the back of my neck. "Ya gotta remember, though, that I--,"

"Not like other girls," I cut her off and finished for her with a smile on my face. "I know that, but I still can't fathom it. I'm usually able to predict the other girls thoughts and feelings, what they're gonna do next, but with you it's not like that. You keep me on my toes and I don't know what to expect... I like it. I like what you do to me. I _like_ you."

"Well, I like ya, too," Miley said with a smile. I leaned in a gave her a kiss.

"That's good. I don't know what I'd do if you didn't," I laughed against her lips causing her to smile.

"Lucky for you! Ya don't have to worry about that, now do ya?"

**AN**: I had sexy time written for this chapter, but decided it was too soon! Probably gonna be in the next chapter. I bet that's got your attention now, huh?! Haha. Stay tuned for more Liley lovin'! Now review. K, thanks =D


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters you recognize. I don't own Hannah Montana. This is solely for my(and the reader's) imaginations(more like fantasies *wink).

**AN**: Review and gimme your _honest_ opinion after you're done, please? K, thanks! HAPPY READING!

**Chapter 19**

The following Friday was rather eventful, in the sense that it made my head spin and my heart hurt. It started off normal enough. By lunchtime I thought I was going to get off free from any kind of drama, but I was dead wrong. I was sitting at the table when a shadow loomed over me as I was about to bite into my ham sandwich and a familiar scent wafted into my nose.

I looked up after I bit into the wheat bread with slices of tomatoes, lettuce leafs, and an impossible amount of thinly sliced hams smashed in the middle. I licked the corners of my lips for any left over mustard and mayo that may have taken homage there and looked up over my shoulder after.

"'Kayla," I greeted before I even turned around fully.

"Lilly," she greeted back and plopped onto the bench seat next to me, but facing away from the table. I raised my eyebrows at her and dropped my sandwich onto my tray. "How are you?" she asked.

I frowned. "What do you want?"

She looked offended. "Can't a girl just stop by and say hello to a friend?"

"Anyone other than you, yes. But since you're not anyone other than you, no," I said, grabbing a napkin and wiping at my lips before taking a gulp of my soda. "So, why are you here and what do you want?" I asked in a low voice. This girl had plenty of other times to talk to me, but she decided to wait until after I was with Miley to do so. Girls are _so_ weird.

"I just wanted to talk to you," she said quietly. I stared down at my tray and balled my hands into tight fists.

"About what?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"About us," she said in a weak voice.

"Us?" I repeated like she was crazy, giving her a hard look. "There is no _us!" _I exclaimed.

"Bu-," I cut her off before she could protest.

"No, Sanchez!" I growled out. "There isn't an us. There hasn't been an us ever since you dumped me and ran away to some god damned camp! Not one word from you, not one! And when we finally see each other again you decide to fuck with my feelings with your little mind games."

Her expression went from hurt, to sad, to angry with every word that came out of my mouth. I could see her jaw muscles contracting under her skin as she clenched her teeth together.

"Okay, first of all it was gonna happen sooner or later because you were so full of _yourself_ and your damn dreams to become a basketball player. We barely spent time together and even then your mind would be on one thing, and one thing only, and that was basketball!" she explained in an impatient voice. "And second of all who says that I didn't try to get in contact with you? I did! Everyday for like a month ever since I got to the camp!" she explained with a mixture of hurt in her voice and anger in her eyes.

I actually gave her the benefit of the doubt but still asked, "Then why didn't I ever get anything from you?"

She threw her arms into the air wildly and made a pshhhht noise. "I don't know! You tell me. I tried calling and texting your cell phone, but I always got that annoying lady telling me that your 'number was no longer in use'," she mocked that annoying robotic sound, "and all of my texts didn't get sent through!"

I gave her look and kind of shrunk back from her. She looked wild and was breathing heavily, I think the exaggerations with her arms got to her. "What number was that?"

"The one you've had since we started dating!" she answered like I was dumb.

A laugh ripped through my lips before I could stop it, and more would have followed if she hadn't have given me the stink eye. "I don't have that number anymore," I shrugged. We had a family plan, all three of us, but after my parents got divorced we went our separate ways and I changed my number and didn't give it to my father. Mom and I went with a different service while my father stayed with the same one. But Mikayla didn't need to know all that.

"Well that explains everything then! You can't say that I didn't try to get a hold of you if you changed your damn number!" she argued. I shrugged again. "I even wrote letters to you, but they were always sent back to the camp. I still have them in a shoe box under my bed."

I laughed. Again. I shook my head and said, "I don't live there anymore. Me and my mom live a couple of blocks away from that big ass mansion," I shrugged as I explained. That was my childhood house, it was were I grew up, but there were too many memories there that needed to be erased. The memories there only made things more difficult, it was hard trying to move on when we both came back to a house that once held so much meaning but didn't mean shit anymore.

"ARGH! You only live a few blocks away from me now, and I'm only finding out?!" she groaned in frustration. "Thanks for telling me these things!" she accused with narrowed eyes. I glared back at her. How the hell was I supposed to keep her informed about my well being when I didn't know where the hell she was?! Before I could say what was on my mind she started speaking again. "I emailed you at your childish email account, too! That LILbasketballgrlO1 at yahoo dot com, one." I laughed again. "What now?" she asked annoyed. It seemed like every contact she had of me was useless.

"I forgot my password to that one. I use the schools email address for everything now," I informed her.

"How can you forget! It's ilykayla143," she exasperated. I gave her a look like 'stop bullshitting me!' and pulled out my iPhone from the back pocket of my jeans. I typed in the URL for yahoo and signed into the email account with my old email address and the password Mikayla just told me.

To my surprise, it went through and I had about a couple hundred unread emails in my inbox. I clicked through the pages and sure enough, there were multiple emails from Mikayla. Checking the dates, I noticed that they were sent a few times a day, and each day after the other.

"See! I told you!" Mikayla said in a matter of fact tone as she looked over my shoulder.

I moved my shoulders so that she wouldn't able to see over them anymore and locked my phone before shoving the device into my back pocket again. "It doesn't matter, Mikayla. Nothing changes the fact that _you're_ the one who ended things and left me," I explained in a calm voice as I turned back to my food, fully intent on ignoring her even if I could feel her gaze burning into the side of my face.

"Lilly," she said in a pleading tone as she grasped my wrist in a firm hold when I was lifting it up for a bite. Her touch made me stiffen up and I felt dizzy at the warmth her hand ignited all throughout my right side. "Please. I was dumb and stupid and an idiot to end things with you, but I've realized my mistake and I want you back in my life!" she said in that broken, shaky, voice with her bottom lip poking out and quivering a bit and glistening eyes and all.

"It's too late, Mikayla," I said quietly, gently rolling her grasp on my wrist. "You're too late. I've moved on already, maybe you should to."

"No," she said defiantly as she crossed her arms over her chest with a frown on her face. A huge difference from mere seconds ago. "I want you back. I _need_ you back. I miss you, everything about you. Please! Give me another chance, please?" she begged, her demeanor changing again. Before I could let her down again she said, "Look, it's almost winter break why don't you come with me on my mini tour? I'm gonna be opening for Connect 3 and Mitchie, and that Hannah Montana girl, and I want you to come to spend time with me."

"Thanks for the offer, but no." I rejected her offer. "I'm gonna be spending time away from all this drama, it's giving me a damn headache and I'm pretty sure I'll be spending time with my girlfriend, too... so go away before she gets here and tells you off like she told your dad off."

"She told my dad off?" she guffawed. _No one_ tells Officer Sanchez off.

"Yeah," I said proudly. "She stood up for me when he put me down, like he always does and unlike you've ever done before. Oh and I think I'll finally take his advice and listen to it. You're gonna make it big, you don't need me weighing you down, especially after winning Final Jam and all." I told her coldly, paraphrasing what her dad basically told me.

"You could thank your best friend, Oliver, for that. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have heard or been able to go to Camp Rock in the first place," she stated seriously. A few moments later she stiffened up and her expression went blank as I felt something on the crown of my head.

When I turned around to see what it was Miley was leaning away from me, after kissing my head I assume, but her eyes were steady on Mikayla. "Hey Broccoly," she said, eyes still on Mikayla.

I groaned and rolled my eyes before kissing her cheek and throwing an arm around her lower back. "Hey Smiley," I said into her stomach after I pulled her in. I breathed in deeply and felt all the emotions that filled me a few minutes ago wash away as her scent filled my mind and left me lightheaded. I heard a huff and a shuffling from beside me, but that was the last thing on my mind. The first was finding myself warm and content being around Miley.

"What was that about?" Miley asked as she gently pushed me away to take a seat next to me.

I gave her a lingering kiss on the lips before answering. "She wants to get back with me," I said as I rested our foreheads together and stared her straight in the eyes. Worry flashed through her eyes and I rubbed my nose against hers before kissing her again. "But I don't want her." I assured her quickly before adding, "I don't want anything to do with her... because I've got you now."

"Awww! How cute!" Miley gushed. "You're the sweetest asshole I've ever known!" She exclaimed happily with a squeal and pulling back to pinch both of my cheeks. I frowned and puffed out my cheeks so she'd release them from her fingers. "Ha!" she laughed outright as she let her hands drop. "Ya look like an angry chipmunk."

I exhaled the extra air I had in my cheeks and my cheeks deflated to its natural size. "Gee, thanks. You sure know how to make your girlfriend feel great about herself," I responded sarcastically with a happy voice.

"I know! Aren't I just like the greatest girlfriend, ever?!" she asked in that preppy valley girl kind of way.

"Ha... right. Of course you are," I answered with narrowed eyes.

"I like you," she said quietly, looking into my eyes. I melted as the playfulness left her eyes and warmth replaced it.

I leaned in towards her until our lips were barely brushing. "I like you, too," I sighed and sealed with a sweet kiss.

–

"Wait, what?!"

"I'm sorry! This has been planned out for a while, I just kept forgetting to tell you."

I groaned, slapped a hand to my face, dragged my palm down along my features and fell back onto Miley's bed. "This sucks! What am I gonna do for two weeks while you're out in Tennessee?!" I cried out unhappily. I was honestly surprised by the way I was acting. It sounded like I was whining, even to my own ears, and I was never one for being a whiner.

The bed dipped to the left of me and a second later Miley was wrapping me up in her arms and my head was on her shoulder. "I'm sorry," she apologized again. "I haven't been back to visit ever since I moved, not even for Thanksgiving, and daddy's already made plans to go there for winter break. And if it makes any difference, the plans were made before we started going out," she explained as she ran her fingers through my hair.

"When do you guys leave?" I mumbled against her shoulder.

I felt her wince underneath me and held my breath. "Right after school gets out next week," she answered. I exhaled and nuzzled my face into the crook between her neck and shoulder. I inhaled again and got high off of her scent.

"What am I gonna do for two weeks without you?" I asked again, my lips grazing just slightly against her neck.

I felt her shiver and smirked against her throat before adding butterfly kisses anywhere exposed skin was within reach. "Y – you'll man-manage," she stuttered when I reached her pulse point. I cupped my mouth over the obviously weak part and ran my tongue over it. Miley basically went into a spasm as I did that and I came to the conclusion that her pulse point was the hot spot.

"Hmmm, someone's got a weak spot, doesn't she?" I asked in a teasing voice as I licked up the column of her throat and kissed her chin. "Let's go on a journey to find more, shall we?" My breath hot and heavy against her chin. She moaned and nodded her head, the movement made our lips meet and mine followed hers until I was partially on top of her. I opened my mouth slightly and felt her tongue slide against mine. I moaned deeply at the contact as our tongues battled for dominance. I gave up, or rather lost, and felt my head swoon at the slow and sensual brush of her tongue against mine.

I fell into wonderful bliss and felt like I was in another universe as our tongues moved together so easily and perfectly, as if we'd done this forever when it was really a _week_. Only a week. God. That thought made me even more breathless and I pulled away from her lips to kiss along her jawline.

Somehow Miley managed to flip our position and ended up straddling one of my thighs, one of hers snuggling tightly in between my legs. She started peppering my face with butterfly kisses and moved her hips in thrusts. I groaned when she got to my pulse point, gripped onto her hips, and pulled her against me even harder with every upthrust. Her breathing started getting ragged and her hot pants of air ghosted along my neck. I shifted my leg up slightly, the one in between hers, and pulled her against me even harder, rocking my hips to meet her thrusts. Both of our breaths were coming out in jagged rasps, and I felt her rock against me even faster, more urgent, and I knew she was about to come. Two more thrusts later and she came hard against me. I'd never forget the look on her face as she came. Her head tilted back, her chest arched into me, her eyes were closed tightly and her lips were open in orgasmic bliss. It was the sexiest thing I'd ever seen in my life and I felt my arousal skyrocket even more.

Before she had a chance to catch her breath and recuperate, I flipped us around until I was on top of her and all it took was two quick and hard thrusts of my hips, and I was on the same level of ecstasy as she was. I felt my whole body tremble against hers as wave after wave of pleasure ran throughout my body.

"Oh my god..." I gasped as I slid off and to the side of her and I threw my arms over my eyes, still reveling in what just happened. "I can't believe I came by humping your leg!" I laughed breathlessly. That was surely a first.

"Wow... I can't believe I got off by humping yours!" Miley laughed her deep laugh. I shook my head and got onto my side, propping my head up by my hands. I ran my fingers along her damp shirt and slid it inside.

"So... how about finding those other weak spots?"

–

I sighed and fell back into the cushions of my sofa. I was so damn bored.. and depressed. In a couple of hours it'd be exactly a week since Miley left me at school, feeling more sad than I've ever been in my life. I missed her the second she pulled away from my arms and desperate kisses to get into her car. I missed her even more when her tail lights disappeared altogether down the street. I felt dead to the world after that.

I didn't do much throughout the whole week. All I did was stay home and mope about how much I missed my girlfriend. The only time I went out was when Oliver had to practically drag me out of my own house and take me places, mostly the mall, skate park, and beach. Sometimes it was all three places in one day because he was afraid I was going to kill myself or something, so he wanted to keep an eye on me.

The only time I was truly happy was when I would pick up the phone and Miley's voice would flow through the speaker and into my ears. I would just lay in bed and listen to her voice while she rambled on and on about what she did with her other relatives. Her voice was like music to my ears. So deep and raspy and soulful and just so damn _sexy. _If Miley was a singer, I could imagine her songs being deep and powerful, and it'd have people locked in a trance until the song was over.

My thoughts started wandering. I saw myself in the future in baggy sweats and a large hoodie over my tired frame with a duffel bag hanging off of one shoulder and a basketball tucked under the free arm. I looked dead beat tired but my expression changed dramatically when Miley stepped into the picture. I went from dead to the world to looking so alive, happy energy was vibrating off of me.

My thought was broken when my cell phone belted out Hannah Montana's _She Could Be The One_. Maybe she could be the one, I thought to myself as I answered the phone and got off of the sofa to go into my room.

"Hey babe," I answered happily as I made a detour into the kitchen for a glass of water.

"_Hey Broccoly,_" she greeted just as happily. I groaned and she laughed. "I miss you!"

I gulped the rest of my water and left the cup on the counter. "I miss you, too. So much," I said quietly as I walked into my room and plopped ungracefully on my bed. "Do you think you could come back already?" I asked hopefully.

Miley laughed and I relaxed against my pillows. "_No, sweetie, I'm sorry_," she apologized. "_Tomorrow's Christmas! I can't leave already_."

"I know..." I sighed. "How about New Years? Think you can come back then?"

She laughed again, "_Maybe. We'll see. Anyway, what'd you do today?_"

I cleared my throat. "Mope around the house, missing my girlfriend, until Oliver forced me to get dressed. I spent the day with the Okens."

"_What about your mom?_"

"I don't know. She's been gone since last night," I replied darkly.

It was quiet for a few minutes before she broke the silence with a, "_I'm sorry, baby._" I just ignored her sympathy and changed the subject.

"Tell me about your day."

I felt myself relax even more as I listened to her ramble on and on about the shenanigans her family pulled on the eve of Christmas. She talked about how all the little ones tried to persuade the adults to let them open two presents, instead of one, but they wouldn't budge. How they had a snowball fight right outside her Mamaw's home, and made a snowman with a huge pot belly like their Uncle Earl and a handle bar mustache like their Aunt Pearl. I found myself laughing along each and every time she spoke of her family. She talked about them so much the last week it felt like I'd known them all my life.

After the rambling came the best part. Where we wouldn't even talk, but just knowing that she was on the other line and there if I ever wanted to soothed me completely. It was during this time that I'd fall asleep just listening to her breathing on the other line, but I didn't want to for some reason this time.

"So uhhh," I trailed off in a semi-groggy voice.

"_Yeah?_"

"I kinda dozed off after I got drunk off of the Oken's special eggnog."

She giggled. It was so cute! "_And then?_"

"And then I had a dream that you were in my arms after we finished making love...," I informed.

"_Oh yeah?_" she asked, interested.

"Yeah... you were so beautiful and it all felt so real..."

"_But?_"

"But when I woke up you weren't in my arms and Oliver's baby brother was shoving his tiny fingers in my nostrils while he was yanking on my hair with his free hand." This got her to laugh wholeheartedly. I started laughing along with her when she tried to smother her laughter but that only made her laugh even more.

"_Aww, poor baby!_" she teased with a giggle.

"I know, right? I'm actually still kinda... turned on from the dream," I informed uneasily. "Little Orlando's terrorizing didn't deter any of the... hotness I felt after that dream."

"_What'd ya do to get rid of your... hotness?_" she asked curiously.

"Nothing. After I woke up we played Draw That Thing and I didn't get home until like half an hour before you called. Lemme tell you, it's hard trying to draw articles of clothing when I'm imagining myself peeling it off of your body."

"_Is that so?_" Miley asked, amusement laced in her voice.

"Yes, very much so," I responded.

"_Too bad you won't be peeling anything off of me for a while,_" she teased.

"Are you sure about that? If I remember correctly I had your shirt off the other day," I said seductively as images from that night ran through my mind. Mental snapshots of Miley withering under my lips as I kissed along her flat stomach made me shift uncomfortably from the waist down, and I had to cross my legs to hold off any other feelings from spilling throughout my whole body.

"_Of course, and if I remember clearly you were drooling over my body_."

"Hell yeah I was," I said in a low voice. "You have one of the sexiest bodies I've ever seen in my life."

"_Yes, I know. That's what working out and dancing does to ya_."

"Oh god, I can't wait to make love to you... to taste you... to explore and lick and engrave every inch of your body into my brain," I admitted hotly as I pictured a sweaty Miley bending over to touch her toes, stretching, flashed through my head. I was so horny. Damn you hormones!

"_Too bad we're not there yet, huh?_" She _tried_ to tease, but I heard the unmistakable tremor in her voice as she spoke, the huskiness of her voice. She was as hot as I was.

"Do you know what I'm gonna do when we get to that stage?" I asked huskily. "I'm gonna kiss you so deeply and passionately your head is gonna start spinning," I growled lowly. "Then I'm gonna kiss my way along your jawline and kiss a path down your neck to your pulse point. You know what I'm gonna do when I get there?"

"_No, baby, what?_" she asked in a voice raspier and smokier than hers already was.

"I'm gonna nip and suck and tease you until you turn to pudding in my hands. You know how I know you're gonna turn into pudding?"

"_Because it's my weak spot..._" she moaned.

"That's right, baby, because I know it's your weak spot, and how do I know this?"

"_Because.. Just because..._" she answered almost desperately.

"No no, baby, there's an answer for everything... Give me the right answer and I'll continue." I paused for a moment to listen to her heavy breathing on the other line. It sounded so damn sexy. "Shit, Mile, do you know how wet and horny I am right now? Give me the right answer and I'll go on," I demanded.

She moaned after hearing this and purred out, "_Because I'm yours. My heart, body, and soul... All yours, and you know every button that'll set me off._"

"Damn right I do," I agreed, closing my eyes and fantasizing about what I wanted to do to her.

"_Baby, please, go on,_" she begged. Even if she was however many miles away, it felt as if she was laying down right next to me whispering those words into my ear.

"After I'm done loving one side of your throat, I'm gonna make my way to the other side of your throat. I'm gonna kiss and lick every inch of exposed skin I can get my lips and tongue on while my wandering hands slip and slide under your shirt. Your muscles, they're quivering under my hands, baby, do you feel them doing that?" I asked and got a moan in return. "God, I love touching your taut and tight stomach, so smooth yet muscular at the same time. It drives me crazy, baby," I moaned into her ear as I ran my own hands up and down my own stomach and feeling myself do the same thing. "What else will my hands do to your stomach, huh, babe?" I asked, wanting to bring her into this, too.

Her breath hitched in her throat and the sound of her raspy voice as she spoke shot tingly sensations all throughout my body. "_When your fingers skim across my sides and over my ribs, I'm gonna gasp and you're gonna take that opportunity to slip your wonderful tongue into my mouth_," she stated sexily, in between pants of air.

"Oh yeah?"

"_Oooh yeah, baby,_" she moaned.

"What else is gonna happen?"

"_I'm gonna tangle my fingers into your blond locks and keep your lips pressed to mine until both of our lips get swollen, do you know why?_" she teased. I grunted out a 'why', "_Because I love juicy, swollen, pink lips,_" she stated seductively. I felt my stomach do a somersault and moaned in ecstasy. I felt my sex gush out overflowing juices, and was amazed. We were having phone sex, I hadn't even touched myself down there yet, and I'm already soaking wet.

"Oh god, I can't take it anymore!" I whimpered. I shoved my hand into the waistband of my basketball shorts and wasn't surprised to feel my panties soaked through with my wetness. "Oh god, Miley, I'm so fucking wet. Touch yourself, now." I demanded. A second later I heard her let out a throaty moan. "Are you as wet as I am baby?" I asked, using the friction that my undies would cause to rub wide circles around my clitoris.

"_Oh god, probably even wetter,_" she admitted. Hearing this made me shut my eyes tight until everything I saw was white behind my eyelids.

"I'm gonna rip your pants off, along with your panties, in one swift motion," I stated. "Then I'm gonna push you against the bed until you're sitting on the edge, and I'm gonna kneel in between your legs until my face is level with your pussy," I growled. "You know what I'm gonna do after that?" I asked.

"_Take me... Please, baby, take me!_" she whimpered.

I chuckled sexily and shook my head. "No, I'm gonna tease you until you tell me what you want. How you want me to make you scream my name. Until you get that, I'll be kissing around your sensitive mound and your inner thighs. Can you feel my lips kissing all around you but not where you need it most?" I teased. "It feels so good, having this power over you while you buck your hips for a stronger touch. Tell me, Miley, tell me what you want. I could tease you all night." I warned her.

"_Ooh..._" she moaned. "_Make me come!_" she semi-screamed.

"How? Tell me how you want to come," I coaxed her.

She cried, "_My clit, baby._"

"What about it?" I asked teasingly.

"_I want you to suck it into your warm mouth, suck it hard until it's unbearable,_" she said in between pants of breath. "_Then, I want you to gently bite it in between your teeth and flick at it with your tongue,_" she gasped.

My mouth parted open and inaudible moans filtered out of my throat. Just imagining myself doing that to her made me want to come. "Oh yeah?"

"_Yeah, baby._"

"What about my fingers?"

"_Oh god, just thinking about you shoving your fingers in and out of me roughly, I love it rough, makes me want to scream your name so loud right now_," she informed me in a low voice. "_Your fingers are gonna feel so good in me, in my hot and tight wet center_." I groaned when I shoved my own two digits inside of me. "_You're doing it now, aren't you? Pushing yourself to the limit and wishing it was me instead. Oh god, baby, I'm doing that right now. I wish you were here licking and sucking my juices while penetrating me hard and deep_."

"Fuck... you talking dirty is so god damned sexy," I moaned into the phone, changing the angle of my wrist slightly so I could thumb my clit with every stroke. "I wanna hear you come, scream my name when you come," I told her.

"_God... I'm so close_," she panted. I imagined her going all out, slamming her fingers in and out of her faster, urgently, while her thumb grazed her clit with every down stroke and started doing the same thing to myself.

"Come for me, Cowgirl," I growled. The moment after I said that her line went quiet. After a beat of silence, my name was flowing through the speakers loudly. Hearing her screaming my name and one last stroke later I was screaming her name, too.

The phone was busy receiving and sending our hard breathing and moans to one another for awhile. It took me forever to finally realize that I just had an orgasm over the phone with my girlfriend who was at her Grandma Ruby's house all the way in Crowley Corners, Tennessee.

"Oh god..." I said in amazement, a smile tugging at my lips as I wiped sweat away from my forehead with the back of my hand before covering my eyes with my forearm. "I can't believe I just had phone sex with you," I laughed, feeling relaxed, content, and spent.

She giggled. "_Yeah, well ya better,_" her voice was so raspy and husky and oh shit, I felt my body re-energize itself just at way her voice sounded.

"I can't wait to have you back in my arms," I admitted quietly, turning over in bed so that I was on my side.

"_I can't wait till I'm back in your arms, too_," she said, no hesitance in her voice.

My eyes met the clock sitting on my nightstand and I smiled. "Hey, Miles?"

"_Yeah?_"

"Merry Christmas, pacific time."

She let out a throaty laugh, "_Merry Christmas, sweetie._"

**AN**: I don't know... I don't really like it, honestly. I planned another sexy time in this chapter(Miley's return), but decided to keep you guys coming back for more! Lol. Because that's how Shorty does it =) anyway, I hope it wasn't too horrible. Actually, I hope it wasn't horrible at all... rawr. Anyway, review please!

**PS**: if you didn't know, i'm gonna be on **_hiatus _**for a while. Until school is done, at least. I'm WAY behind in some classes while i'm soaring in others, it's ridiculous. It's already april, and school is officially over the beginning of june... and it already takes me a whole month to update, so it won't be THAT horrible. I think. Haha. I'm pretty sure i'll be writing things when ideas/scenes pop into my head, and I write when I feel shitty, which is all the time, so yeahh.. I don't know what i'm trying to say. Rawr. **I write to escape reality and your reviews brighten up the darkest of my moods. I love you all =)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything or anyone you recognize. Dave is really SDR09 and Shorty is some short Asian chick who dresses like a guy and wears glasses that I pulled outta nowhere ;)

**AN**: WHOOO! I'm back, if you didn't know! There's a poll on my profile, make sure you vote! It'll help me focus on what _you_ want =). thank you for all the reviews you left. They all made me smile =) I'm happy everyone loved the sexy time! Hopefully you'll like this one, too, though it's more like.. loving time? Haha. Anyway. HAPPY READING!

**Dedication**: To _bub_, for his awesome and wise words. _TheBoredOne85_, because I told her I'd dedicate this chapter to her! All my twitter buddies, you're all amazing =)

**Chapter 20**

I was sleeping peacefully when I got the feeling that I wasn't by myself. Slowly, I started waking up and becoming aware of my surroundings. I really wasn't by myself if the presence of another persons body heat had to say anything.

One blue eye peeked open and spotted a figure sitting facing away from me on the edge of my bed, near my stomach. Brown curly hair cascaded down a muscular, yet slim back and white ribbed tank top. It seemed as if she was glowing since she was sitting directly where the sun would've been shining straight into my eyes.

The other blue eye was slowly revealed as the back of my fingers grazed smooth, silky skin gently. A tingle rushed through my body and I knew who the girl was, since I only ever got this feeling when I touched her.

She turned around and graced me with a huge smile that seemed to make her glow even more, if that was possible. Then again, her smile seemed to brighten up the darkest of my moods, so it was possible. Seeing the smile that I had yearned for, for what seemed like forever, awakened every nerve in my body and wiped the sleep that was still running through my veins away completely.

Without a word, I wrapped an arm around her lower back and pulled her to me. She turned more onto her side and bent over me, connecting our lips together. Once I was on my back fully she swung one of her legs over my thighs and positioned herself until she was straddling me, not once breaking the kiss. My hand roamed up and down the length of her back, reaching just a little further every time it slid down until it fully cupped her ass and pushed her into me harder as she rolled herself into me.

As I got even more into the kiss, this need to just rip her clothes off and ravish her senseless pulsed through my veins and the next thing I knew she was beneath me while I was in between her legs. A hand sneaked up and under her tank top while my lips and tongue laid kisses and licks all over her throat and exposed skin of her chest.

"Oh, Lilly," she moaned into my ear as my palms slid over her left breast and her nipples grew rigid underneath my touch. "Lilly.. Lilly."

"Lilly!"

I jerked out of bed at hearing my name screamed at me, and landed on the floor with my sheets and blankets wrapped up all around me. I sat up and looked around frantically, eyes wandering all around my room, before blue eyes landed on my mom sitting on the edge of my bed with an amused look on her face.

"What the hell, woman!" I exclaimed, slapping a hand to my face and rubbing roughly, wiping sweat off of my face as I did so. "What are you doing in my room?" I demanded after I was done grooming myself only to find her staring at me with a slight smile on her face.

"Well it's Christmas morning!" she said, as if that would explain why she'd be in my room like she's Edward Cullen watching me have an unsuccessful wet dream featuring my girlfriend.

"Is that right?" I drawled out, before cutting her a look. "And where were you last night when I spent Christmas eve by myself until Oliver had to drag me to his house?"

She sighed and looked down. "Not here," she mumbled like a little kid.

"Huh? What was that?" I asked. I answered just as she opened her mouth. "Yes, that's right. Not here! Now why should I care that you're here now?"

"I did it all for you!"

"Did what?" I asked, confused. Women of all types confused me, and my mother was no exception. Obviously.

She brightened up. "C'mon! Come with me," she said excitedly as she jumped up and grasped onto one of my wrists. I seriously thought she would have dragged me across my carpet and out the door, and pulling my arm out of it's sockets, if I hadn't of gotten up by myself. Even when I did get up onto my own two feet she still dragged me out the door, I had to do everything in my power to keep up and not land on my face.

She finally stopped when we got to the living room and the strong smell of fresh pine entered my nose. Taking in the scent, I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. As I released the breath of air blue eyes opened and widened simultaneously as it took in the sight.

The living room was decorated like a Christmas wonderland. There were two stockings hanging on the mantle at the fireplace, one was bubblegum pink with her name written in script with gold glitter while the other was a sky blue with my name in big, bold, all caps, silver glitter. The thing was filled with goodies and I felt my palms tingle at the anticipation of digging through it. There were fluffy white cotton shredded and placed around the bottom of the fireplace, as if snow fell through the chimney and landed just out of the mouth.

"Mom? This is amazing," I said as I took in the rest of the room and spotted gold, silver, and red tinsel wrapped around the banister of the stairway along with twinkling lights going up the length until it reached the second floor landing. I couldn't be too sure, but I swear I saw more fake snow around the landing and slightly hanging off of the edge.

"This was what I was up to yesterday when I went missing. It was a spur of the moment thing, but I figured we both deserved a great Xmas," she explained. "I wanted to wake you up when I got home last night, but it was already late and you already fell asleep," she added. I just nodded my head in understanding.

Turning around some more I finally spotted the huge 7ft tree near the front window that was beautifully decorated with LOTS of presents piled high. I just stood there, admiring the tree in all its beauty when the back of the tree started trembling. I looked around hastily, thinking it was an earthquake and was seriously contemplating if I should all the gifts and run out, before something off-white shot out behind the pine tree and a yellow blur followed right after.

I watched in amusement as Aiden tugged the bone around, trying to get it into the right position, before using his molars to bite on the thing. The bone was about half his size but looked big and heavy, there was no way I was gonna find out myself if his puppy saliva had anything to say about it.

"Thank you, mom," I said after I finally took everything in. I felt like an asshole for going off on her earlier. I felt her presence behind me and turned around, throwing my body into the arms I knew were already open and waiting. "I'm sorry for being a jerk earlier," I apologized, my voice muffled since the side of my face was pressed into her chest, just like it always was when I was younger and mom and I had one of those rare heart to hearts.

"It's fine, honey," she assured before kissing the top of my head. "Now let's say you and I open our presents, huh?" she asked enthusiastically. I nodded my head vigorously before I even pulled away from her and smiled up at her with twinkling blue eyes. Sensing the change of mood, Aiden stopped chewing on his big ass bone and yelped in agreement. Not having to be told twice I landed on my knees and began pulling presents toward me. With childlike glee I ripped open three presents before I realized I hadn't even greeted mom properly.

Stopping in mid-shredding, I looked at her over my shoulder and smiled big and wide. "Merry Christmas, mommy."

I could tell what was running through her mind just by the look in her teary eyes. I hadn't called her mommy in so long, she was probably thinking of back in the days when I'd be in the same exact position, surrounded by presents and shredded wrapping paper, and she'd be sitting on the couch with my dad beside her. The memory made my heart hurt and head spin, but I didn't wipe the smile off of my face.

No. I won't let the past get to me anymore. I was a new person and I was going to leave the past just there.. in the past.

"Merry Christmas, honey."

–

After we(mostly I) opened all of the presents sitting under the tree we sat back, relaxed and spent a little down time together. The TV was turned on and the Walt Disney Christmas Parade was rolling on the screen. I watched utterly bored as floats passed on by with their cheesy themes and colorful decorations. I was about the change the channel to something else when the narrators voice said Mikayla Sanchez would be next.

Huh, imagine that.

The channel stayed on ABC and my eyes were riveted on the screen as Mikayla's float stopped in front of the bleachers were onlookers sat and she performed her cheesy "_If Cupid Had a Heart_" single. I watched as she awkwardly danced around the small platform on her float and used the railings at the side to hold herself up when she bent over it for some reason. It was like she was trying to tease the audience with her cleavage, but she was so bundled up in a thick coat she looked like a weak burrito.

"Wasn't that –," I cut her off as her float floated away. Ha, I made a funny. Float... floated? Ah, never mind!

"Yes, ma. That was 'Kayla," I answered as Mikayla's 'roommate' and Connect 3 took their spot at the stage on their own float. I was impressed as Mitchie belted out the lyrics to "_This is Me_" while Nate and Jason were on either side of her playing the guitar. Her voice was strong and powerful, and I wondered why I didn't listen to her music. Then Shane popped out from a spot behind them as his verse came in and I got my answer. As you can see, I'm not a huge fan of a guy with hair nicer than mine. "I thought this was supposed to be a Christmas parade, why are they singing their songs?" I mumbled under my breath. Watching pretty boy on stage seemed to sap out the energy out of me.

"That girl can sing," mom said after their performance was over and continued to float on. I nodded my head in agreement.

A commercial came on and I took the opportunity to get up and use the bathroom. The eggnog from last night was finally getting to me and wanted out of my intestines. After I had washed my hands and face, I stared at myself in the mirror as I wiped my face dry with a small towel. I saw the difference in my eyes.

When Mikayla and my dad walked out of my life the sparkle that usually glistened in my eyes disappeared. The blue was dull and lifeless, and there were always creases lining my forehead and in between my eye brows.

I looked at myself now I didn't find any lines, my muscles were relaxed. My eyes were sparkling again and seemed brighter than ever before, brighter than when I was with Mikayla, too. There weren't any red lines around my iris, it was clear and white since I always got restful nights of sleep. I just looked healthier. I flashed myself a smile before turning off the light and made my way back to the living room.

Just as I got there Hannah Montana popped onto the screen and she was waving out to the crowd with a huge smile on her face as the music started. "Good morning, everyone!" she greeted the crowd, waving enthusiastically. "How's everyone doing on this beautiful day?" she asked, getting loud screams in return. "What? I can't hear you!" she taunted, moving the mic towards the crowd and they screamed even louder. "I'd like to dedicate this to a special someone! A friend of mine couldn't be here today and I want her to know that I miss her dearly," she had said, looking straight into the camera. For some reason it felt like she was talking to me, directly at me, but I knew that was crazy. She's Hannah Montana for crying out loud! The most famous popstar internationally. She's one of the few out and proud celebrities that parents actually let their kids listen to. What in the hell makes me think she's talking to me directly?

I was shaken out of my thoughts when the beat got more louder and she started singing "_All I Want For Christmas is You_." I was stuck on the tube and it seemed as if I didn't blink once as she performed and entertained the millions of people I knew were watching her at that moment. She was graceful and seemed to be walking on air as she danced along to the beat tastefully and waved at some of the fans that caught her attention.

I wished I was there and caught her attention.

–

"Well sounds like you had a blast!" Miley exclaimed happily in my ear after I told her about everything my mom did. I agreed.

"Hell yeah! I was surprised to see the living room looking like Santa threw up all over it," I said with a laugh.

She giggled. "I wish I was there to see it all for myself," she said rather sadly.

"You will!" I assured her. "Just hop on a plane and-,"

"Broccoly!" she groaned.

"I know, I know. It doesn't hurt to try, sheesh. But don't worry, you'll see it all. And stop calling me Broccoly!" I promised and groaned back.

"You know you looooooove it!" she drawled out, drawing a laugh from me.

"Only cuz it's you," I agreed in a soft tone.

"I miss you," she said softly.

"I miss you, too."

"So tell me about this dream you had...," she trailed off, and I could imagine the sexy look she'd have on her face.

"I hope you're laying down for this one..."

–

Somehow both Oliver and Miley convinced me to go to some college party for new years, when I would've just hung out at home. For whatever reason, I don't know. Oliver's excuse was meeting some _hot_ girl over the internet and Miley's was because she wasn't there to spend time with me and felt bad. Those reasons weren't valid enough for me, but Miley practically begging me to go changed my mind.

So there I was at some college party bored out of my mind as girls hung themselves all over me. It was entertaining at first, but as the minutes ticked by and the fifth girl cussed me out for not giving into the temptation I was getting restless. I didn't even want to be there, had no idea why I was there in the first place, and all I really wanted to to was hear my girlfriend's voice. I was having listening to my girlfriend's voice withdrawal.

"Hello, beautiful," a girls voice said from behind me. Turning around I spotted a short Asian girl in baggy faded blue jeans, a white loose t-shirt, and a fitted black hat with LB embroidered in light blue. Her long black hair was pulled into a low ponytail and plastic, black rectangular glasses sat on the bridge of her nose. She smiled when blue met dark brown. "I'm Shorty," she greeted, holding her right hand out to me.

I smiled back, though forced, and took her hand in mine; she had a firm handshake, I noted. "I'm taken," I replied in a sweet voice through my teeth.

She smiled even wider, showing all of her teeth and making her eyes kind of disappear, and dropped my hand. "I am, too," she answered with a laugh. "I'm not tryna hit on you or nothin', but you looked kinda lonely and I wanted to keep you company," she said easily. I stared at her for a minute, staring her straight in the eyes looking for any lies behind her dark brown eyes, and found nothing but a friendly, yet slightly amused, look behind them.

My fake smile turned real and I turned my sheepish expression away from her. "I'm Lilly," I told her.

"Nice to meet you, Lilly," she smiled again. "So where's your other half?" she asked as she took a seat next to me on the lounging chair outside the huge house where the party was taking place, near the Olympic sized pool.

"Half way across the country," I mumbled, though it sounded more like a pout.

She laughed, "You're cute." Now I wasn't really much for blushing, but this girl had some skills! "I hope whoever has your heart is as beautiful as you, Lilly. It'd be a damn shame if your beauty was wasted on the mop head you came here with."

I blushed even harder and coughed to clear my throat. "You stalking me, Shorty?" I asked playfully.

She grinned and shook her head. "It's kinda hard to not notice a beautiful lady as she steps in through the doorway!"

"Do you always throw out compliments to girls?"

"Only the cute ones," she winked.

"You're such a flirt!" I laughed. I had to admit, this girl had more game than I did. If she was able to make me blush within five minutes of meeting her, then she was the master. "What would your other half do if she saw and heard you flirting with me?" I asked curiously.

"She'd kick my ass!" Shorty laughed and nodded at my wide eyes. The way she said it sounded like it was true, but it seemed like she didn't even care if her girlfriend would really kick her ass or not. "That's cool, though. It just means the bed will be rockin' _extra_ hard tonight," she winked again. I wanted to feel... something, kind of like incredulous, but I was just amused. There was something about this girl that charmed me like crazy.

"You'd enjoy that, wouldn't you?"

"Hell yeah!" she exclaimed enthusiastically.

Before I could say anymore, "Aye yo, Shorty!" was heard before loud footsteps entered the picture. Both of us turned around in our seats and I spotted a tall, muscular black guy with short dreads headed our way. He wore black baggy jeans, a plaid red shirt left unbuttoned over a white t-shirt and black Nike Blazers.

"W'sup, cuhz?" Shorty greeted him but standing up and doing a very confusing hand shake that ended in a one armed hug.

"Sam's lookin' for you," he said before finally realizing she wasn't out here by herself. "Well hello there, gorgeous. I'm Dave, but you can call me tonight," he greeted in what I'm sure was supposed to be a suave and smooth voice.

I tried to unsuccessfully hold in a snort, but failed and decided to cough it off before answering. "Uhhh.. how about NO," I stated matter of fact.

Shorty doubled over in laughter at her friends face and fell onto the lounge chair. "Man, yo' ass just got BUUUUURRRRNNNNNEEEEDDD!" she laughed uncontrollably.

"Awww, cuhz. That's fucked up. Why you gotta laugh at me for?" He whined. This guy was built like a truck but ran like a mini-van! I started laughing too. "You too? Damn, messed up. First the homegirl laughs at me, then the girl who rejects me joins in! What a party!" he exclaimed throwing his arms in the air in exaggeration. He reminded me of Oliver and I laughed even more, laying down on my back in the lounging chair and curling up in a ball as I laughed. "Yeah, laugh it up before I go tell Sam on you!" he threatened.

We laughed for a couple more seconds before taking in a deep calming breath. "Oh, that was a good laugh!" Shorty exclaimed. I nodded my head in agreement. "You're just mad cuz I got more skills than you do. "And," she added, "you know damn well Sam would join me in flirting with cute girls!"

"God, why are all the cute ones gay?" he muttered, shaking his had in disbelief. "Anyway, c'mon. Sam's lookin' for you and she keeps on hittin' me tryna figure out where you're at."

"You got a bruise formin' already, huh?" Shorty asked with a smirk on her face. Dave nodded.

"Yes! She always hits the same spot! It's like, what the fuck.. I have all this," he motioned to every part of his body, "but she still manages to hit the same spot every single time! Your girl got some bony ass knuckles," he informed, rubbing on what I figured was the tender spot on his left upper arm.

"Whatever cuhz, suck it up. I be getting smacked by her all the time, you get used to it," she said, standing up before looking at me and nodding her head to the house. "Come kick it with us," she propositioned. "Better than sulkin' by yourself." I shrugged in that 'sure why not' sort of way and got up, too.

"Dude, you know what I just realized?" Dave asked in amazement. We both turned to look up at him expectantly. "I was just introduced to your girlfriend earlier today, and she's already hittin' me up like I'm a punching bag!"

"You know, you really remind me of my friend Oliver," I laughed. They both looked at me like 'who?'. "The mop head I came here with," I explained as we reached the door. They nodded in understanding and Dave opened the door and waited while we made our way in; he went off in another direction.

"Want anythin' to drink?" Shorty asked over the music as she nodded her head towards the kitchen. I shook my head. Ever since I found out what happened with Miley's mom I didn't want to drink anymore, and since I drove to the party I didn't want to chance it. Shorty shrugged and walked towards the kitchen. Not wanting to be alone at a party, and genuinely liking the girl's company, I followed. Before I could even step into the kitchen she came back out holding a can of AriZona sweet tea. I watched in amusement as she took a sip and sighed in satisfaction. "I've got basketball practice early in the morning tomorrow," she explained. "Want one?" she asked. I shrugged and nodded my head. Sure, why not? It's better than beer any day.

As we made our way back to the living room/dance floor I spotted Oliver all over a girl with curly blond hair and half-hooded eyes. It was obvious she was either drunk or high, and not giving Oliver the time of day. That guy never has a clue! It's so obvious she wasn't into him. I laughed until I noticed Shorty looking their way, like she was waiting for something. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"You should tell your friend to back up off of my girl," she said throwing a look my way before turning back to the scene. My eyes went wide.

"Are you the jealous type?"

"Hell no. I'm just lookin' out for him. My girlfriend could handle herself." As soon as the words left her mouth there was a unanimous collection of "ooh!'s" and the music stopped. Turning to see what the commotion was all about I saw Oliver with his back to the floor and Sam standing over him with a smug look on her face. "Told you," Shorty said before she made her way over to her girlfriend. I followed right behind her and stopped next to Oliver.

"You really need to stop hitting on girls, Ollie, especially ones that are taken and not straight," I tsked, holding a hand out to him. He glared up at me but took the offered hand. When he was up I turned my attention to the couple and saw Shorty wrapping her arms around the blonds slim waist and whispering something into her ear with a smirk on her face. "You're right, your girl really could handle herself!" I said in amazement.

"Told you. I had to learn that the hard way, didn't I babe?"

"Yes, yes you did," Sam agreed, lightly tapping her cheek before giving her a kiss on the lips. "So who's this cutie?" Sam asked, looking at me before smiling winningly.

"Oh man, you guys really do flirt together!" I said in amazement.

"Once again, I told you! Anyway, babe, this is Lilly. Lilly this is my girlfriend, Sam." She introduced us. I smiled back at her and took her offered hand.

"Oh yeah, this is my dumb best friend Oliver," I said when he nudged me in the back, thinking he wanted to get introduced to the girls, too. When he kept at the nudging, I got frustrated and quickly punched backwards, below the waist, where I knew his family jewels would be. I let out a satisfied breath when I heard a hiss of pain.

A second later there was a warm body standing behind me and hot breath was hitting my ear. "And I'm Miley, her girlfriend," the deep, husky voice said before warm arms wrapped around my waist and a kiss was placed on the skin right below my ear. My body reacted immediately and tingles started spreading throughout my body like.. like.. I don't want to say wildfire because that's just so cliché. No, fuck it. It _was_ like wildfire spreading throughout my whole body.

"Holy shit! You're **HOT!**" Shorty exclaimed, causing me to rip my thoughts away from Miley's body pressed against mine. "I don't care that we're _both_ taken and our girlfriends are _right here_, but I would love to make love to you," she said with wide eyes, appreciatively staring my girlfriend up and down. "OW! Babe! I was just kiddin'!" she yelped and cupped her ribs when Sam pinched her side. Sam rolled her eyes and in that instant Shorty looked at us and mouthed 'no I'm not!' while shaking her head discreetly. She stopped when her girlfriend shot her a glare.

"Well thank ya, sweetie. You're not so bad yourself," Miley drawled, her hot breath ghosting my ear and making me shiver. Shorty's smile turned bashful in that 'oh gawrsh' type of way and she blushed. "Sorry, though," she apologized, "the only person I'll ever make love to is my girlfriend." She tightened her hold around my stomach to emphasize her point and kissed my neck. "Now, if you'll excuse us, I have to properly greet my girlfriend," she stated dismissively before turning me around and locking our eyes together.

"Hi," I said breathlessly when I finally got to see her face. She was smiling brightly but looked rather tired.

"Hello," she said in her deep raspy voice that made me lick my lips.

I swallowed and turned my eyes to her lips. "I missed you," I whispered as my chin slowly started leaning in.

"I missed you, too," she said quietly as her chin started to lean in also. "God, how I've missed you," she moaned against my lips as we finally connected. Tilting my head slightly for a better fit, I wrapped my arms around her lower back and pulled her closer to me. Miley responded by winding her arms around my shoulders and tangling her fingers into my hair. "Mmmhmm," she moaned into the kiss as our tongues finally met and I nodded my head in agreement. It felt like my head was spinning and I seriously thought my legs were going to give out from beneath me.

All too soon, to me at least, the kiss was broken as the need for oxygen became a problem. Keeping our foreheads knocked and nose touching, our breath mingling with heavy pants of air, I brought my fingers to her face and lightly grazed her cheeks.

"Let's get outta here," I said, my voice husky.

A sexy smirk formed on her face and I started shaking in anticipation. "Let's."

–

After confirming that Oliver knew I was going home with Miley and had the keys to my car in his pocket, Shorty and I traded numbers with the promise that we were going to hang out soon. A quick and hasty exit later Miley and I were practically skipping as we walked to her car. The anticipation was killing me. It had been so long since I had gotten some, and the wait that I had with Miley was slowly dwindling down, and the fact that we had phone sex, twice, didn't help either.

I was so ready to take our relationship to the next level I felt like I was about to puke.

The car ride home was quiet, the only sound heard were old school slow jams softly flowing through the speakers of Miley's car. I couldn't keep my hands off of her. Touching her arm, bare because she was wearing a dark blue tank top, to touching her bare thighs, because of the white short shorts she decided to wear. My palm would softly graze her soft, silky thigh before the backs of my fingers would barely run down the length of her muscular and tanned arms. When we were at a stop sign or stop light I'd cup the back of her neck and pull her lips to mine and we'd share gentle kisses until the car behind us honked impatiently.

More than once I wanted to jump out of the car and smack some patience into the person, but having Miley's hand on my leg, her fingers curling on the inside of my thigh, calmed me down considerably. And if I did do anything that stupid, then it would have kept us from reaching my house faster. So I just stuck to flicking the person off.

Both of our doors swung wide open when she pulled into my driveway and turned the car off. I reached her side before she could even pull the keys out of the ignition and practically yanked her out of the seat. As soon as the door closed, I slammed her against it and was all up on her like white on rice. She wound her arms around my shoulders and tangled her fingers in my hair while my hands traveled down to the back of her thighs and ascended until my fingers were buried inside of her shorts. Squeezing whatever I could, I lifted her up until she got the picture and wrapped her long luscious legs around my waist.

Carefully and blindly I made my way across the yard and pressed her against the front door as I fished my house key out of my front pocket. We got inside safely and I was impressed when I realized that our lips were still connected, even after the door shut behind us with a loud thud that could have woken the dead. I did jump a little, I'm not even going to lie, and Miley giggled against my lips but sucked my bottom lip into her mouth and nibbled on it when I growled.

The effect soothed me completely.

Even though my mom was away for new years, at her business' company party, I knew better than to walk blindly across the living room and kitchen, and do it in the living room. I didn't want to knock anything down and chance her walking in on us if her stomach decided to act up on her. Instead I gently lowered Miley until her feet touched the floor and took her hand in mine as I led the way to my room, rather hastily might I add.

I took precautions and locked the door behind us as I trapped Miley between me and the door. The whole length of our fronts were touching, chest to chest, stomach to stomach, and shin to shin, as I took the tips of my fingers on both hands and slowly, lovingly, reacquainted myself with the features of her face. The beautiful sculpted eyebrows, long eyelashes, big beautiful blue eyes, high cheek bones, cute nose, strong yet stubborn jawline, and of course.. those undesirable pouty lips. My fingers didn't miss a trace of her soft skin and tingled like crazy when it ran across her lips and she kissed it.

One of my hands went to her neck while the other slowly slide down the length of one arm and grasped her hand. Looking into her eyes I brought our clasped hands up to my lips and gave her knuckles a light kiss.

"I really missed you," I said, voice husky.

"I really missed you, too," she said, taking our hands until it was eye level and moving hers until our palms were touching. It was one of those Tarzan moments, where Jane and Tarzan's hands were palm to palm and Tarzan watched on in amazement when he realized their fingers were the same yet wholly different.

That was what happened with us. Of course, I was Tarzan and she was Jane. Our hands were the same, yet different, and it amazed me. Hers were soft and smooth like a baby's bottom, I just wanted to run my hands over its smoothness for hours, while mine were calloused from years of playing sports and rough around the knuckles from the many falls I'd taken playing basketball and skateboarding. Even though she was a bit taller than me, my fingers were longer than hers and seemed to dwarf her cute digits. I grinned at the fact and she giggled as she pressed her fingers to mine like a composer to a set of piano keys.

Eventually I pushed back and a game of Mercy broke out not nearly as violent or crazy, but the other girl trying to use her strength over the other. I won, of course, and held our intertwined hand above her head on the door she was still trapped against. I intertwined our other hand and held it captive next to its twin.

Our bodies were a hairs width away from each other, our faces so close we were sharing the same oxygen. Ever so slowly our chins crept towards each other and our lips met again. Small pecks started to linger until I tugged her bottom lip in between mine and sucked on it passionately. As she gasped, I slipped my tongue into her mouth and we both moaned at the contact. I gently dropped the grasp I had on her fingers and my hands fell down to her hips, pulling her impossibly closer to me. Her arms stayed above her head for a bit, until I started sucking on her tongue, then dropped and wrapped around my shoulders in an embrace.

My fingers started to crawl to the front of her shorts and deftly unsnapped the button from its restraint. The shimmying of her hips and prying of my fingers combined made her shorts fall down her slender legs and puddle around her feet. She kicked it away and took steps forward as I walked backwards towards my bed. With another step her tank top was whipped off and she was just in her bra and panties. Matching ones. Black. Lacy. Sexy. My mouth started salivating my crazy.

I took another step and ended up sitting on my ass at the edge of the bed. I swallowed when she pinned me with her smokey grayer than blue eyes and sexy than anything I'd ever seen smirk. She walked seductively to me and stepped in between my jello-like legs, thank God I was already sitting. Placing her hands on mine, she drew it up against the length of my arms, stopped at my shoulders to massage it a bit before skimming it down my sides and to the hem of my shirt. As she tugged the shirt up I took the hint and raised my arms up so she can pull it off of me. I found myself blushing under her appreciative scrutiny as she eyed my upper body.

The blush faded away and was replaced with arousal when she placed a hand in the middle of my chest and gently shoved me to lay down. I did as was silently requested and shivered as white hot pleasure pulsed throughout my veins to the tips of my fingers and toes when her fingers just _barely___grazed__the skin above the waistband of my jeans. The button unsnapped and I closed my eyes tightly as the sound and _feel_ of the zipper unzipping reached my ears and... other places. I rose my hips as she thumbed the waistband and tugged the jeans off of my frame. After she tossed the denim away, I sat back up and watched with wide eyes as her hands went behind her and her bra straps came loose from around her shoulders. My eyes stayed locked on her perfectly rounded breasts and light brown tipped nipples. I think I heard her giggle before her bra was draped over my head and her scent engulfed me. The spell was broken as I snatched the bra off of my head and flung it to some dark corner.

Narrowing my eyes at her I growled playfully and lunged. She squealed but remained in the same spot and I grabbed her wrists then pulled her to me as I laid back down on the bed. I moaned at the delicious of sensation of skin on skin and rolled us over until I was straddling her. "You're so damn beautiful," I said breathlessly as I took in her upper body. I was about to reach out and touch her right breast, but she stopped me with a gentle hand on my wrist.

When I looked up at her in confusion she said, "You, too." I nodded in understanding and reached around my back for the clasp, but again she stopped me. "Let me," she said breathlessly. I nodded again and straightened up so she get sit up and reach behind me easier. Gentle fingers went up to my shoulder and pushed the flimsy straps away, off of my arms. "Wow...," she trailed off, eyes staring at my chest.

Again, she stared at me intently and made me feel self-conscious, which I'd never felt with other girls. I was about to cross my arms over my exposed chest when she stopped me and basically jumped into my arms. With a yelp, I fell backwards onto my bed while she knelt in between my legs and held my arms over my head.

Huh. She's quick!

Slowly, but surely, she started lowering her chest onto mine and I moaned loudly at the full on contact of her beautifully flawless skin pressed against mine. God, it felt so damn good!

After savoring the feeling for a few more seconds she picked her head up, swung her hair behind and to the right of her, which was very sexy might I add, and started kissing me very thoroughly. Slow, lazy, laps of her tongue against mine that made my head swoon and heart flutter erratically. When her lips broke apart from mine and started laying butterfly kisses all over my throat and shoulder I felt like I was floating higher and higher.

My eyes were shut tightly, but I felt her shift around on my bed until she was straddling one of my thighs. I opened my eyes only to lock onto hers and watched with bated breath as she kissed down the column of my throat and continued down to the valley between my breasts. My breath hitched when she got to the middle of my sternum and started kissing her way to my right breast. My chest automatically arched forward and my head was thrown back when she kissed my nipple. The sensation was wonderful.

A loud, guttural moan escaped from my throat when the warm wetness of her mouth engulfed my nipple. "Oh baby," I moaned, moving my hands to the back of her head to hold it in place. "Shiiiit," I hissed when she shifted her leg and her thigh brushed up against my center.

"Oh my..." Miley stopped her ministrations on my nipple and looked down in between our bodies. "You're so wet already," she said with one sexy as hell raised eyebrow while kind of, somewhat, rubbing her thigh against me again. I hissed in pleasure at her tease and rolled us over until I was on top again.

"Do you know what I do to teasers?" I asked, nipping at the junction between neck and shoulder.

"What?" she gasped when I started sucking on her pulse point.

I thought for a minute before shrugging, not being able to come up with an answer. "I don't know. We'll find out together."

She nodded her head in agreement and I felt her shiver under me when I skimmed my hands down the length of her sides and stopped at the waistband of her panties. I hooked my thumbs against the waistband and gently tugged, asking for permission to go further. For an answer, she lifted her hips up. I watched in awe as the flimsy article of clothing slid down her long slender legs and seemed to make it look even longer. As I dropped the scrap of clothing on the floor, I stared at her in all her naked glory. My god she was gorgeous.

I grabbed onto her calf and brought it up to my lips. Every inch or so I would leave a wet kiss on her skin as I made my way up her beautifully sculpted legs. When I got to the top, I kissed the inside of her sensitive thighs and skipped over her center to the other leg. When I got a whiff of her arousal, though, I was about to give up my will power, but I held strong and kissed down the length of her leg and hovered over her again when I was done. With one hand supporting me up near her head, the other skimmed across her toned, and quivering, stomach to her center.

Using the tip of my middle finger, I barely grazed her slit and got quite the response as she moaned and inhaled at the same time. That was interesting. I wondered how she'd react if I grazed her clit and got the sexiest sound ever heard when I did just that. She moaned from deep within her chest and I felt it as the sound vibrated from her chest.

I waited until her eyes opened, albeit half-hooded, and we were staring at each other to go any further. Her usually sparkly blue eyes were a stormy gray and it took my breath away, just as I was doing to her as I entered her slowly with one finger. She hissed in pleasure and threw her head back against my pillow when I reached the hilt and wiggled my fingers experimentally. As I pulled back and entered her again I added another finger and felt myself getting wetter at the feel of how tight and warm she was around my fingers.

"You feel so good," I said softly as I started penetrating her with slow thrusts. I watched as she bit her bottom lip, looking me straight in the eyes, and started moving her hips up to meet every thrust of my fingers. I kept with the slow, leisurely pace, and took in every moan and whimper that emitted from her throat. When I curled my fingers up slowly and scraped against the roof of her center, she made this growling sound that sent a rush of blood to my center and made my heart start to pound ridiculously fast.

"Yess, just like that," she murmured as I added more pressure with every thrust. I added my thumb to the mix, rubbing against her clit with every odd count. "Oh god, yes," she moaned, one hand grabbing onto my shoulder and digging her fingers into the muscle while the other hand went above her head to grab onto the head board. Her head was thrown back, exposing her delicious neck muscles, and I took the opportunity to leave loving kisses and nips there. There was a slight sheen of sweat on her skin and the taste was salty to my lips, but I'd never tasted anything so good.

I kissed down her chest to her breast and took a nipple into my mouth, suckling and scraping it with my teeth gently. This earned another whimper from Miley and the hand that was holding onto the head board dropped down to the back of my head to keep it in place. I licked the nipple with the flat of my tongue and drew as much of her breast as I could into my mouth, sucking heavily. She moaned in pleasure and tightened her fingers in my hair. It hurt, but it felt so damn good.

I threw one of my legs over her thigh and started grinding my swollen clit against her squirming leg. The friction between my underwear and her thigh made the sensation feel wonderful, but that wasn't enough for me. Not stopping the penetration I had with Miley, I tugged my panties off and threw it haphazardly somewhere in my room. With that barrier out of the way I started gyrating against her thigh again and we both moaned at the way my center slicked her skin immediately. I was so damn wet, I couldn't believe it!

I stopped my thrusting movements and focused on getting my own pleasure, even when Miley started groaning her protest. I snapped out of my pleasure when Miley kinda jerked her leg up and hit my clit full on. The pleasure was so overpowering I had to stop everything I was doing to get my gears back on track. When I came to there was this ball of energy just waiting to be released, and I did just that.

I started rolling my hips against her leg again and shifted my hand until my palm was facing up and the ball of my hand was rubbing against her clit, hard. My thrusts were still slow and lazy, but the pressure I had on her clit was taking up most of my concentration. Our breathing started turning into pants of air and I was determined to make us come at the same time.

I lowered my body until our breasts were touching but my upper body was being supported by my forearm. I leaned my head in until I captured her lips and we started moving our tongues together. The kiss, combined with the sensations on my center, and the feeling of Miley's walls tightening around my fingers made me dizzy until I had to pull myself out of Miley and use my other arm to help keep me up. She protested, but when I shifted my lower body until I was in between her legs and our sex touched she moaned loudly. She shifted her legs wider exposing her clit even more, and I brought a hand down in between our bodies to open myself up, too.

The feeling of having her clits touch each other was so damn... wonderful. Nothing I had ever experienced before. I'd read about it in books, watched it in 'movies', but never did it myself. I was so glad I was experiencing this with Miley. I loved the little whimpers of pleasure and moans of approval I got as our sex ground into each other.

Out of nowhere I stiffened up and had the biggest orgasm, ever. I threw my head back with my eyes shut tightly, thrust into Miley hard and a second later she was screaming my name as her nails scratched up along my ass and the length of my bed. I fell on top of Miley and she wrapped her arms and legs around me as our bodies pulsed with after shocks. It wasn't until after I calmed down did I notice that I had started grinding against Miley again, drawing the pleasure out far longer for the both of us. When she came down from her high, her arms and legs fell from around me and plopped on the bed like jello.

I fell onto my side next to her and gathered her into my arms, pulling her until she was half on top of me with one leg thrown over mine. Rubbing soothing circles on her back with one hand, I used the other to push aside locks of hair that got matted against her forehead from the sweat. When I peered down to her face, her eyes were closed and a peaceful look washed over her features. I studied her for a bit longer and realized that her breathing was deep and even. I shook my head in amazement, figuring out that she fell asleep already, and placed a lingering kiss on her forehead.

This girl had just given me the most intense orgasm I'd ever had and fell asleep before I could even tell her.

"You are something else, Miley Ray Stewart," I whispered in amusement before getting comfortable and welcoming the sleep.

**AN**: I'm thinking of rewriting the love scene. I'm just not feeling it. But yeah, I just wanted to thank everyone for waiting patiently, or impatiently, while I tried to figure my life out. I still haven't, but I figured I owed you guys for waiting forever for an update! I hope the sex wasn't too horrible. I just wasn't feeling it, but I promised sexy time. Please, leave some reviews I can get back to! It's prom weekend and I'm gonna be crashing after parties =) review, k, thanks!


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**AN**: Happy Reading.

**Dedication**: to _LuisaHUAH_. Thank you for making my life so much better.

**Chapter 21**

I woke up to warm presses of something all over my backside, well not really woke up more like in a daze. The pressure felt good though, and I found myself smacking my lips and burrowing my face deeper into the pillow I was hugging onto. Somewhere in the back of my mind I heard a quiet giggle, but brushed it off as my head playing tricks on me. I started waking up when the pressure was heading south, along my spinal cord, and the warmth that my blankets provided my lower body was slowly going away. Soon, my ass was exposed, cool air hit my bare skin, and goosebumps erupted all over my body. I groaned in protest and tried to kick the blanket back into place, but realized it was a failed attempt since it was no longer on my legs at all. I heard another giggle and deep inside my consciousness I growled in irritation.

The feeling of irritation all but left me and was replaced with warmth when pressure was applied every other inch of my bare ass, and warm hands were massaging my back. I sighed in contentment, wiggled to get comfortable, and was about to lose consciousness again when a sharp pain sailed from my left ass cheek to every nerve in my body. I yelped in surprise, did this kind of jerky movement, and flipped onto my back away from the attacker. My eyes were wild and my vision was disoriented as the sunlight creeping through my blinds blinded me as I was slowly waking up. Blond locks flew into my face and I blew at it with my mouth lazily.

A giggle caused me to stop what I was doing and look to my right. My eyes narrowed evilly as it locked onto Miley's too innocent expression with the big round blue eyes, slightly creased forehead muscles, and bottom lip being bitten. I growled at her warningly before lowering my head down and getting comfortable on my stomach again. I heard her gasp in disbelief as darkness was encasing me and felt another bite on my buttcheek.

"Miley!" I exclaimed this time in a groggy voice, swatting a hand behind me in a shooing motion.

"Lilly!" she mocked. "Wake up!" She said in her normal raspy voice, and playfully slapped my ass and groped it for good measure.

"No! I'm tired," I complained, reaching to her side of my bed and grabbing onto her pillow to place it over my head.

"I wonder why...," she trailed off. Without even looking at her I knew she had a smug smile on her face as she pretended to ponder my statement.

I groaned when I felt her shift until she was sitting on my butt. "You wore me out," my response was mumbled because of the pillows on top and under my head.

"It's not my fault you're so competitive and always wanted to one up me. Why couldn't you just quit at five?"

"Are you kidding me? You're the one who always wanted more, even after I felt like passing out you still found a way to rouse me and oh my god, my tummy is sore!" I whined when I tried to push myself up and my stomach muscles started protesting. "Who needs to do sit ups when you've got the energizer bunny for a girlfriend?" I muttered to myself as I fell back against the soft pillows.

"What was that?" Miley asked, picking up the pillow on top of my head. When I muttered out a nothing she dropped it back down and started running her hands along my back. When she got to my shoulders she started squeezing and pinching with her thumb and fingers, earning a loud moan of approval from me. "Feel good?" she asked with a laugh.

I felt my eyes roll to the back of my head when she squeezed a particular spot and moaned in response. "Sooo goood," I mumbled against the pillows. "I love the special abilities that your hand holds," I praised her.

"I do, too," she agreed before gliding the underside of her hand down my back and cupping my sides as she went back up. I hissed in pleasure when her fingers grazed the side of my breasts and her fingertips ghosted my nipples.

"Shit," I whimpered when her fingers wiggled between the sheets and my breasts and tweaked my nipples with the lines between her fingers. The warmth of her upper body was suddenly on my back and the feel of her nipples pressing against my shoulder blades through one of my white tee shirts she was wearing made me moan. Just as she pulled all of my hair to one side of my shoulder and started laying butterfly kisses all over my exposed neck, my cell phone rang. "Noooo!" I groaned in protest when Miley moved off of my back and reached over to get my phone off of the night stand.

"It says Shorty," Miley said with a laugh as she placed the phone into my unwilling hand.

"She has the perfect timing, doesn't she?" I exclaimed as I accepted the call. "Hello?" I answered a bit aggravated and a teensy bit out of breath.

"_Bad timin'?_" she asked in greeting. And even though I just met her the other day, I could hear the smirk on her lips.

"Kinda... yeah," I answered with a laugh. When the bed shifted and bounced back into place I turned my head to the other side and watched Miley's panty clad ass as she sashayed to the bathroom.

"_My bad, I'll let you go so you can get down with the _get down_._" For some reason, I imagined her wiggling her eyebrows as she said this.

I groaned and rolled over in my empty bed. "Nahh, it's cool. What's up?" I asked curiously.

"_Was gonna ask you to play ball,_" my ears perked up at hearing this, "_but since you're already busy, nevermind._"

"Basketball?" I asked hopefully.

"_No, baseball._" I'm not really sure, because I don't know this girl at all, but I think she's being sarcastic.

"Oh," I simply said. "I suck at baseball."

She laughed. "_I meant basketball!_" I felt myself turn a light shade of pink. So she was being sarcastic. "_I talked to your mop head of a friend after you left the party and he said you play ball,_" she explained after.

"I do love the sport," I agreed, nodding my head.

"_So do you wanna meet up and play today?_"

"I don't know yet..." I trailed off as my attention wandered back to Miley when she came out of the bathroom, a few wet spots on her shirt and sticking to her body. "I'll have to ask Miley," I said breathlessly. I smacked my lips and swallowed when my gaze traveled up her chest and locked onto her beautiful smile and mischief filled eyes.

"_Miley? Oh, your hot girlfriend. You lucky _lucky_ girl._"

"Yeah, I know," I agreed as a blush made its way to my cheeks when Miley winked. "I'll text you when I know what's up."

"_Aight, you do that. Have fuuuuuun,_" she sang in a teasing voice before hanging up. I stared at the screen for a moment before chuckling and throwing my phone to the side. I sighed and bent my arms behind my head as Miley moved to the bed and laid her head on my shoulder, one of her arms thrown over my bare stomach.

We laid there for a few minutes in silence as her fingertips grazed my sides and tickled my stomach. She ghosted a particularly sensitive spot and I grabbed her wrist to stop her movement as I jerked away from her touch. I brought her hand up to my lips and kissed the palm of her hand as she giggled.

When I dropped her hand her eyes locked with mine and suddenly her lips were pressed fully against mine. I felt her pulling away, but before she could I took her bottom lip in between my teeth and nibbled on it a bit. I felt her breath ghost my chin as she laughed breathlessly and smile against my lips. "Mmhmm," she hummed against my lips, "what did she want?"

"She wants to meet up to play ball," I answered with my eyes closed, loving the feeling of having her pressed up against me and feeling her breath ghost my face. Suddenly the warmth of her breathing left my face and I opened my eyes to see her leaning away from me just slightly with one raised eye brow.

"Really? Right now?" she asked challengingly, in that 'are you sure you really wanna do that' kind of way.

"_They guys want me to play ball with them," I told my half naked girlfriend laying on her bed, just in panties and bra._

_She gave me an 'I can't believe this is happening' look. "Are you serious? Right now?" she exclaimed in disbelief as I walked around the room looking for my discarded basketball shorts and tank top._

"_Yeah. I'll call you later babe," I said, stopping at the bed and bending over to give her a kiss. Before I could land one on her she turned her head to the side and my lips landed on her ear._

"_Don't even bother," she said venomously, shoving me away. I stumbled back a bit, hurt, and gave her a sad look before grabbing my basketball bag and quietly leaving the room, shutting the door softly behind me._

"Lilly?" I heard her say in a quiet voice, bringing me out of my horrible memory.

I shook my head a bit and gave her a horrified look. I cleared my throat before gulping audibly. "Uh.. well.. if you... if you rather us stay here instead... I'm.. I'm fi-fine with it," I said, stumbling over my words. I ruined one relationship with my love for basketball, I wasn't going to ruining another one.

She looked at me intently with narrowed eyes before relaxing her face and tilting her head to the side a bit. "You don't wanna play ball?" She asked in a curious voice.

"No!" I answered quickly, causing her to do that sexy as all hell one eyebrow raising thing.

"Are ya lyin' to me?" she challenged.

I gulped and licked my lips. "Uhhhh... maybe?"

She shook her head and chuckled before getting off of the bed. My eyes followed her every move and widened when she extended her arm out to me. I flinched, thinking she was going to attack me or something, but relaxed when she reached down to wrap her hand around my wrist and pull me up. When I sat up on the bed and had my legs over the side of the mattress she parted my knees and knelt in between them, her hands on either side of my thighs.

"You wanna play ball?" she demanded. I was about to lie again, but thought better of it and nodded an affirmation. She nodded her head, like she was pleased, and reached both of her hands up to cup my face, bringing it down towards hers. Her lips were soft and gentle, the kiss itself was passionate, and I felt my heart beat hard against my chest. It took me awhile to realize she had pulled away, but when I did my eyes fluttered open to see her with a gentle smile and understanding look in her eyes. "Let's go to the park then, so you can ball!" she said before laying one last peck on my lips and standing up.

"Are you sure?" I asked cautiously as I watched her walk backwards, towards my bathroom again.

"Yes, ma'am, I am!" she confirmed. "Plus, I ran into your mom in the kitchen when I went out there to get some water. She said the foods almost done," she explained. That would explain why she was clothed and I was still butt naked. "But c'mon. Lemme warm you up in the shower before we head out," she said as she turned around and whipped off the tee shirt she was wearing, exposing her muscular, yet soft back side to me. She looked behind her and winked before tossing the shirt over her shoulders and giggled when it landed squarely on my head.

I licked my lips and stared at the open doorway before bolting off of my bed and running into the bathroom.

–

"Hey... where's my baby at?" Miley asked as she stopped drying her hair with a towel to look around my room.

"Hello! I'm right here," I said, making a downwards sweeping motion at myself.

"Not you!" she said, throwing the towel at me. I caught it with an extended arm and took the ends in each of my hands and began rolling it. "My baby, Aiden!" she explained with a yelp as I snapped the towel at her. She laughed when it was all flimsy and pulled the towel out of my hands.

"Oh, he's in mom's room," I explained with a laugh when she tried to snap the towel at me but failed. I continued on when she finally gave up and started towel drying her hair again. "They've taken a liking to each other and he like... always sleeps with her at night."

"Our baby sleeps with his grandma? Aww! That's sooo cute!" she cooed in an excited voice.

"Ha. Yeah. Cute," I scoffed, earning a glare from Miley as she finally tossed the towel over my computer chair and grabbed a brush.

"Watch it, woman. Unlike with the towel, I know how to attack with a brush!" she threatened with a growl, pointing the brush at me before gliding it through her thick locks.

I held up my hands in surrender and backed away from her. "Alright. Dang. I don't need to find out what damage Incredible Miley will do to me," I taunted it, sticking my tongue out.

"Uh huh," she said with narrowed eyes. "Watch your back, missy."

"Right, I'll watch my back." I agreed. "Anyway. Aiden learned some new tricks and commands while you were away!" I told her excitedly with a huge smile on my face.

"Oh yeah, like what?" she asked curiously.

"Watch! C'mon!" I exclaimed, pulling on the arm that wasn't holding the brush to her head.

"Ow. Lil. Ow! Lilly!" she yelled as I practically pulled her out of my door, across the kitchen(throwing a quick "Good morning!" to my mom as we passed her by with an amused look on her face), and into the foyer where the bottom of the steps were. "Damn it, woman! It feels like a vacuum sucked the right side of my head!" she whined, tenderly massaging said side of her head while throwing daggers at me. I smiled sheepishly and gave her a gentle kiss on the right side of her head. "Yeah, that didn't work at all!"

I shrugged and turned my attention back to the stairs. "Watch," I simply said. "Aiden!" I called out, when I didn't hear his paws pounding on the floor I brought my two index fingers up to my mouth and blew, the whistling sound was loud and clear. When my hands dropped to my sides, I listened closely and expected to hear this loud footsteps upstairs but it was coming from behind us. Just as I turned around, I was attacked by him as he practically flew into my upper body. The next thing I knew my back was on the floor and Aiden was happily licking my face.

To the side of me I could hear Miley laughing at me and made a mental note to get my revenge on her somehow. The ducking and dodging of his pink tongue seemed to last forever, but he was finally pulled away from my face by Miley herself.

"Great skills to teach a dog!" she laughed. "Maybe next time you'll wanna make sure you know where he actually is!" she said in between breaths of air.

I glared at her. "Oh yeah? Here's another one he knows," I said with a smirk. "Aiden! JUMP!" I commanded, doing a thumps up with my hand and jerking it up. He listened and jumped up onto his two hind legs while using Miley as support to keep him up with his two front legs. His weight knocked Miley off balance and she ended up on her ass, facing me. "Good boy!" I cooed, cupping his face and shaking it side to side. "Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy? You are!" I exasperated enthusiastically as he tried to lick my face but ended up licking my wrists and parts of my hand instead.

After I was done swatting his face away and cooing at him at the same time I realized that Miley was staring at me with an amused look.

"What?" I asked, insecure, wiping away the saliva off of my chin when Aiden actually did get me.

"For someone who's paranoid of dogs, you seem to be liking him a whole lot," she said with a smirk on her face.

I shrugged and turned my bashful looking face away. "Well.. he's grown on me," I answered with a blush.

"It's cute," she said, scooting towards me a bit and turning my face so our eyes locked. "You're doing an amazin' job with him."

I smiled shyly, adverting my eyes from her before locking our gaze together again and leaned in for a lingering peck on the lips.

"You're doing an amazing job with me," I said quietly against her lips.

**AN**: review, please? K, thanks! Bye.


End file.
